SilverFang
by BlindSeer220
Summary: Set after Twilight. I had a dream that Squirrelflight found a puppy, so I thought out a storyline for it. So impatient me made it my version of Sunset with a twist. The story is still on!
1. Prophecy

_U_mm, this is my first fic, so help would be greatly appreciated.

I actually was inspired by a dream that what would happen if Squirrelflight found a newborn puppy. I love the Warriors series, but I always thought that dogs were always displayed as dumb and horrible creatures in the series, so I thought the rest of the story up.

This is set after Twilight.

Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, I'd be rich, but right now, I'm broke, so what does that tell ya?

_A characters thoughts. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_It was Stormfur and Brook._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Why are they here?_ Squirrelflight asked herself, nearly bursting with excitement. Then her stinging cuts reminded her of the battle and how much damage had been done. _At least Leafpool is back._ She thought grimly.

Watching her father limp up to meet them, the she-cat knew that it had to be important. _Why else would they be here?_

Her father exchanged a few words with the pair, and then went to consult with Leafpool. Squirrelflight saw Stormfur's eyes sweep over the throng of hurt cats, pausing to twitch his whiskers in greeting at her.

Padding up to him, she brushed her muzzle along his side.

"Haven't seen you in a while," he purred.

"That's because you've been spending all your time with your pretty she-cat," Squirrelflight teased.

"I'm not the only one, though, am I? As I recall, you and Brambleclaw are very close."

Squirrelflight frowned. "_Were._ Brambleclaw and I were very close." She sighed.

Stormfur's face quickly turned to a frown. He opened his mouth to say something when Firestar called to him, "Stormfur, come, I can see you in my den."

He hesitated, then nodded, turning and padded away with Brook.

Squirrelflight watched them go and, seeing how close her friend and Brook were, made her long for Brambleclaw even more. _Ohh, why does he trust that, that Hawkfrost more than me? _Growling to herself, she added, _Why couldn't you just stay away from him, you treacherous filthy traitorous Riverclan cat!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Leafpool padded up to Moonpool. In the back of her mind, she knew it was a dream, most likely from Starclan. As she approached the moon lit pool, the sweet scent of Spottedleaf drifted from behind. Leafpool tried to move, but it was like she was frozen into place.

"Leafpool, there is dark times up ahead. Creatures with more ambition than good will slowly but surely gain power. To defeat it, enemies must become allies, and grudges must be put aside for love."

Spottedleaf's voice faded, and in the background Leafpool heard faintly but clearly; _pack, pack, Kill, kill._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Squirrelflight woke up with a start. She had been dreaming about hunting with Brambleclaw, when she had been a apprentice, and he had never known Hawkfrost. It had been a good dream, interrupted by emotions that were not her own.

The link with her sister was sending waves of confusion and fear.

Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she padded out from the warriors den. Glancing back at her, she saw where Stormfur and Brook were sleeping, side by side. Earlier that day, Firestar had padded out of his den confidently and his eyes had shown with happiness. Leaping up onto highrock, he had addressed the clan with the news that Ravenpaw, the loner that lived by their old territory, had traveled with Graystripe to the Tribe of Rushing Water. Unfortunately, Graystripe had sprained his leg, but it was healing rapidly, thanks to Stoneteller.

She shivered, remembering how cold Brambleclaw had looked. His amber eyes sent shocks through her fur. She guessed he probably was the only cat that who resented the grey-furred warriors return.

Padding across the clearing toward Leafpool's den, she now wondered what her sister had dreamed to make her feel that way. _Something with Hawkfrost, maybe? _She mused.

Reaching it, she saw Leafpool breathing heavily, her eyes flickering back and forth under her eyelids. Then, as another wave of fear coursed through her fur, her sister gasped. Then, very faintly, she heard Leafpool whisper, "_pack, pack, kill, kill_."

Squirrelflight froze in shock.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Leafpool opened her eyes to see Squirrelflight staring at her in shock. _Oh, no, what did I say out loud?_

"Hi," she said weakly.

"What happened?" Squirrelflight asked, just as weak.

Leafpool shook her head. She needed to tell Firestar, and she needed to tell him now.

She sat up stiffly, then padded out of her den. Squirrelflight followed, opening her mouth to ask something, then closing her mouth again as if she had decided against it.

She reached her father's den in silence, then stopped. Did she tell her father now, so soon after the badger attack; or did she wait to find out what it meant first.

_Mousebrain!_ She thought to herself. Of course she told Firestar. He needed to know.

She hesitated one last time, unsure, but then breeze carried another scent; Cinderpelts. Filled with her mentor's spirit, she padded in to the den.

"Firestar. Firestar, wake up! I've had a sign from Starclan!" she muttered, loud enough for her father to hear, she poked him with her paw.

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he mumbled, "what?"

"I've had a sign from Starclan," she hissed under her breath, pleading.

He was suddenly wide awake. "What is it?"

Leafpool gulped. She hadn't planned on what she was going to say.

"Umm, in my dream I was walking towards moonpool," she began hesitantly. "And as soon as I saw the water, I couldn't move. Then Spottedleaf came up behind me. I was frozen, so I couldn't see her, but I knew it was her, I mean, no other cat has her scent, and she is the one who usually visits me when I talk to Starclan." She realized she was rambling, and took a deep breath, then told the rest of her dream to Firestar with a steady voice.

As soon as she whispered the final part of her dream, where the mysterious voice had said those same words, _pack, pack, kill, kill,_ Firestar had frozen. His eyes seemed to unfocus, and Leafpool knew he was reliving when he had first heard those same words.

Shaking his head and stirring, he looked at his daughter. "Are you sure you didn't eat too much fresh-kill?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood, but the words held no trace of joking.

"Quite sure. What do you think it means?"

He sighed. "I really don't know. Maybe dogs will be coming, but who would be our allies? The neighboring clans? The badgers? I highly doubt the last."

"What will you say to the clan?"

"What do you think?"

Taken back by her leader's suggestion, she pondered for a moment. "I think you should tell them, so if we have to befriend an enemy, the clan will be ready for it, and not object to it."

Firestar nodded, understanding. "I agree. We'll tell them at sunhigh."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As sunhigh approached, Squirrelflight felt her sister emotions churning with anticipation. She shivered, wondering what could've caused her sister to feel like this.

As Firestar yowled from atop highrock, she saw Leafpool walking towards him and sit at the base.

"What do you think Firestar wants?" Ashfur asked, coming to sit by her.

She shrugged, although she knew it had to do with what had happened last night.

"Cats of Thunderclan, last night, our medicine cat, Leafpool, received a sign from Starclan." As he went on to describe what Leafpool had told him, shocked gasps came from all cats, especially those who had been alive when the dogs had attacked, almost 2 seasons ago. She saw Brightheart cringe, but she sat tall, not letting her past memories get the best of her.

"I want you all to be aware of all possible dangers, inside the clan and out. We don't want to underestimate dogs, or creatures that might help them." His eyes darted, almost unnoticeably, towards Brambleclaw. She stiffened, seeing Brambleclaw seeming unfazed by the fact that Tigerclaw was the creature to help the dogs that had ravaged Thunderclan territory those many moons before.

"This enemy," he continued, "that will be our ally is what we must be ready for. " He flicked his tail, signaling that the meeting was over, and all around the camp started buzzing with separate conversations.

"Wow." Ashfur murmured. "I never thought would be this bad." Flicking his tail at her, he asked, "Should we ask Firestar if we can help?"

Blinking out of her revere, she nodded. "Okay."

"Squirrelflight!" She turned and saw Brambleclaw padding toward her. Turning her back on him, she turned to Ashfur. "Okay, let's go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, here's the first chappie. Please Review, it keeps me motivated, and I really, really wanted to write a story like this.

Didn't think it would be this long, but I like it. Do you? Is it Good, bad, needs improvement? Please tell me!

Till next chappie! (hopefully!)

BlindSeer220.


	2. The scent of dog

Thanks to ALL my reviewers!

Special thanks to Forcestar for being my first reviewer!

Umm, Happy Late Halloween!!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors :(

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Squirrelflight's pelt bristled uncomfortably. Something was different about today. Well, this week had been different. Stormfur and Brook had left the day after they had arrived, and the whole clan had been buzzing about the strange message Starclan had sent them. But Squirrelflight knew that today was going to be even different.

She stopped as she reached the edge of the Thunderclan territory, the rest leading into the unknown. She knew she was being stupid. She never should've gone out alone without telling anybody, especially when she was this far away from camp and so far away from explored boundaries.

Turning, the she-cat continued along the border, heading towards the Windclan boundary, her tail twitching with all she had on her mind.

Brambleclaw had volunteered to do another deputy-like job. After organizing the hunting patrol, he had chosen himself, Dustpelt, Thornclaw, and herself to do dawn patrol. He hadn't tried to talk to her, thank Starclan; she wouldn't have known what to say, but they had had to walk side by side on numerous occasions. Her pelt bristled uncomfortably as she remembered how her heart had soared as their fur had brushed each others. _Mousebrain! _She thought to herself. _You can't still like him! He obviously trusts Hawk frost more than he likes you!_

But her heart wouldn't give up._ There's still hope! We worked together during the badger attack, just as you had before he knew Hawkfrost even existed._

So engrossed in her thoughts, Squirrelflight barely heard the faint whimper, followed by an equally faint growl to silence it.

Freezing where she was, she bared her teeth in a snarl, her fur rising threatingly. _I'm such a stupid furball, why did I go out alone?!_

Coming from behind a clump of bracken came a threatingly growl. Muscles bunched to spring, Squirrelflight tasted the air. The first scent the she-cat smelt was blood, but underneath...

She froze, fear coursing through her. Underneath the scent of blood was dog.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Marigold, marigold. I need more marigold, oh Cinderpelt, why did you have to go?" Leafpool muttered under her breath. With being a full-time medicine cat and the prophecy on her shoulders, she thought she was going to collapse with all the pressure.

"Marigold, marigold. Ahh, here's some marigold." Just as she approached the bush, fear pulsed through her, making her freeze with terror. Heart thumping loudly, Leafpool knew that Squirrelflight was in trouble, and where that trouble was something that made her sister terribly afraid.

Forgetting the marigold, Leafpool ran back to camp. Arriving at the warrior's den, she saw Brambleclaw emerge, yawning. Without a second thought, Leafpool burst out, "Is Squirrelflight in there?!"

Looking confused, the powerful tom shook his head. "Why?"

But Leafpool didn't hear. She smelled what her sister was smelling, what had caused the fear to run through her body. "Blood...and dog," she whispered.

Brambleclaw's eyes widened, concern and annoyance flashing in his amber eyes. Without a word, he opened his mouth, his scent-glands tasting the air, and dashed towards the exit, leaving the camp and Leafpool in the dust. With a sigh, she sank to the ground, not running after the warrior. She needed to stay here. She knew it, or maybe it was the will of Starclan. Either way, she hoped that Squirrelflight would accept her choice of the cat to help her. No doubt it was time those two made up, and she hoped that this might help provide the nudge, whatever the circumstances.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I know this was a short chappie. The next one is REALLY important, so I thought it would be best to let it have its own chapter.

I NEVER thought I would get as may reviewers as I did. Thank you all SOOOOO much. You all made my day. Best Halloween eva!

Okay, will somebody please tell me how to reply directly to your reviews? That would be wonderful!

Please review!

Blind Seer. :)


	3. Comet

Okay, after much hard work, I give you chapter 3 of Silverfang.

Thanks to all of my reviewers. This is dedicated to all of you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but I do own Comet, and I think she rocks!

On to the Chappie!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Who are you?!" Squirrelflight snarled at the creature behind the bracken. Every instinct in her body yowled at her to run, but something, -maybe the will of Starclan, - held her in place.

A rasping noise came from behind the bush, accompanied by a series of thumps. _Wait a minute, _Squirrelflight realized,_ the creature is laughing at me!_

The voice, -Squirrelflight recognized it as female, - said, "My name is Comet, but what I am is probably more important. Come; let me see you clearly, as you can then see me. I'm afraid my strength for walking has left me, not that I couldn't call on more if need be."

Slowly and cautiously, Squirrelflight peered around the clump of bracken, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Come on, I wont bite, much"

Silvery-blue eyes met her own, holding many emotions; pain, anger, curiosity, and amusement. Comet was on her side, her forepaws out in front of her, her elegant head raised proudly. Her fur, a silvery sheen, was soaked with blood, almost covering the thick black under fur. The dogs paws were large, almost as big as Squirrelflight's head, displayed thick, sharp black claws that were different than the thick black retractable cat claws that the she-cat was used to.

Her fur was 3 times as thick as her own, and was bushy with the mix of silver and black. Muscle was almost hidden beneath the long, shaggy coat, but definitely there. The dog's ears were cocked, alert for any movement. Her snout was long, with a wet black nose at the end, drawing in air with a twitch of nostrils. Silver muzzle led to black, then back to silver around the ears. Pulling her lips back into a smile, Squirrelflight shivered at the size of her fangs. Long and sharp, they could easily tear apart a warrior, almost like a vat with a mouse, except this time the cat was the prey.

"I take it you've never seen a dog before?" Comet looked smug.

Jolting out of her revere, Squirrelflight replied, "No, I've seen loads of dogs before. Just usually..." Se trailed off, not wanting to anger her, especially after seeing the size of her fangs.

Almost as if she knew it would unsettle her even more, Comet smiled even wider. "Just usually...what?" She probed.

Taking a deep breath, Squirrelflight finished. "Just usually they seem like blood-thirst beasts who just want to tear us apart limb from limb."

Instead of the angry outburst Squirrelflight had expected, Comet laughed, her powerful tail thumping in union.

"Have you ever thought about what you might look like to a rabbit or a mouse?" Laughing again, she added, "Males usually are more territorial, letting their pride govern their sense, making them dangerous and hotheaded."(A/N: Sorry for all guys who are reading this. It applies ONLY to the dogs in this story.)

She sighed, as if she was reliving a memory. "But not my pup." Looking lovingly at the ground by her belly, Squirrelflight realized that there was a kit, -_no, a pup,-_ suckling at the dog's side.

"Kind of ironic, isn't it?" Comet whispered, her eyes on her only son. "The strong make it, while the weak die, for it is nature's way, and yet here my runt is the only one to survive." Looking up, the cat could see the pain in her eyes, and her heart went out to her.

Hoping to distract the dog from her pain, Squirrelflight asked tentively, "Have you always been able to talk to cats?"

Calm, silvery-blue eyes blazed, and her mouth opened into a snarl that sent tremors wracking through the she-cats body. "No," she replied icily.

Crouching low to the ground, Squirrelflight prepared to flee, when Comet's eyes melted back into silver pools.

Sighing, Comet pointed with her nose to a spot on the ground. "Sit," she growled, "And I will tell you why."

In the back of her mind she knew she should be getting back to camp, somebody must've noticed her disappearance, but instead she settled into a comfortable position.

Closing her eyes, Comet drew in a deep breath. Minutes passed by, and Squirrelflight thought that maybe she had fallen asleep. Then, after what seemed like several seasons, Comet spoke, her eyes still closed.

"Almost two seasons ago, my mate, Darkdeath, followed a leader who was cunning and fierce, but had not one ounce of common sense. After escaping the two-legs that imprisoned them, Brockensoul, the leader, led them into the forest. They could've easily survived there, if not for the fact that Brockensoul soon started to accept prey from a cat."

Taking a deep breath, Comet continued, appearing to not notice her audience had gasped, understanding slowly creeping through her bones. "Darkdeath thought that treachery, the lowest of the low, so he left the pack, on the same day fate happened to have Brockensoul outsmarted by your kin."

Looking into the dog's eyes, Squirrelflight knew Comet didn't really know how true those words were.

"The pack broke apart after that, well, those who survived. Most started to fight among themselves, but luckily, Darkdeath was long gone by then.

"He traveled for many moons, finally arriving in a land not far from here, where I met him. I didn't live with two-legs, but in the forest near them, and we soon became mates. Two moons after I had told him I was expecting his pups, he died, shot by a two-leg that was trying to capture him. I saw the whole thing in the bushes near by, Darkdeath ad tried to protect me, but two-legs never play fair. They would drive you from your home without a second thought, that is, if they can actually think." She laughed humorlessly.

"I know exactly what you mean," Squirrelflight whispered sadly. Comet perked her ears.

"Oh, really?"

"They drove us from our old home, using their monsters to tear apart trees that had been there since our ancestor's ancestors."

Comets eyes softened, and she nuzzled Squirrelflight comfortingly. Surprisingly, she liked it, and wasn't repulsed by it. She felt like she had created a bond with this creature, and would do anything to help her.

"Go on, what happened next?"

Comet nodded, then continued, "Mad with grief," she whispered, "I traveled across the moors that lay beyond this territory. There I met a badger." Anger and hate blazed through her eyes. "I didn't attack it, I was too weak with. But then it spoke, and what it told me I will never forget, not that I have much longer to remember anyway."

Guessing who the badger was, Squirrelflight didn't quite acknowledge what Comet meant. "Was her name Midnight?" She whispered, a little surprised and scared by the emotions in Comet's eyes.

Swinging her head around to face Squirrelflight, she growled menacingly, "Do you know of that beast?!"

Cowering, the she-cat replied shakily, "Yes."

Her eyes red, Comet snarled, "Then the next time you see her, tell her that I hate her! How dare she tell me Darkdeath had to die because some prophesy must be completed! How dare she tell me of my own death, and of the death of my other 3 pups! How dare she tell me that it was for the best that my pup should grow without knowing his own mother, and be taught ways that no other dog has ever and should ever know." Then, whispering so quietly Squirrelflight didn't know if she was meant to hear, she finished. "How dare she."

Sinking her head unto her paws, the pride creature Squirrelflight had just learned to appreciate vanished, leaving a poor and dejected dog, beaten and broken by the turmoil inside her.

"But then," she continued. "Give her my thanks. Even without her, I wouldn't have made it anyway, but this way I can expect it and hand over my pup without remorse." She bent over and gave her son a few tender licks, putting all her love and compassion into that simple gesture, then picked him up by the scruff of his neck and placed him right in front of the cat. Whimpering, she whispered, "Thank you, Squirrelflight. Thank you for not fleeing, but listening to an old dog's story. Thank you for understanding when any other creature would've fled. In short, thanks for not acting like a cat." Smiling sadly, she laid her head on her paws, looking peaceful at last.

Padding up to her, Squirrelflight licked the top of her new friends head, the pushed her head into Comet's bloody fur. The dog wagged her tail feebly, then closed her eyes and let out a content sigh.

"Go," she said suddenly. "Hurry, I smell another cat coming. Oh, and Squirrelflight, I still want you to tell Midnight what I said. I'll be watching you, and my pup."

Nodding, Squirrelflight picked up the pup, the padded out from behind the bracken. _Wow, this thing weighs a ton._ Lifting her head as high as possible to not have the pup drag on the ground, she started padding towards camp.

Hearing the cat before seeing him, she wasn't surprised when she saw Brambleclaw emerge from the bushes.

"Squirrelflight!" he chocked out. "You're alive!"

Dropping the bundle of fur, she answered, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He clearly hadn't remembered that they were fighting right now.

"Well," he seemed puzzled, and hadn't realized the puppy at Squirrelflight's paws. "I smelled dog," he spat the word. "And blood mingled with cat scent, plus Leafpool told me back at camp she felt fear coming from you." He looked at her quizzically. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Since when do you care?" She didn't want to remind him of their fight, but she was curious at his change of heart.

Looking down at his paws, he answered quietly. "I don't know what I would do if you had died."

Warmth spread through her body, starting from the tips of her paws to the end of her tail, but she wasn't forgiving him so easily.

"And what about Hawkfrost?" she reminded him sharply, a little more sharp than she intended.

Opening his mouth to answer, Comet's voice sounded from behind the bracken a few tail-lengths away. "Oh, you stupid furball, forgive him already."

Blushing, she replied, "Nobody asked you." She heard her chuckle, and smiled despite herself.

"Who's that?" Brambleclaw asked, sounding relieved. Then he blinked, finally realizing the bundle of fur on her paws.

"What's that?!" He said, astounded and angry.

"Comet's pup." She answered calmly.

"Pup? Comet?" He asked, confused.

Rolling her eyes, she beckoned with her tail. "Follow me." She picked up the pup, the padded back to her dog-friend.

As soon as he peered around the bracken, he hissed and spat, snarling at the dog before him.

"A dog?!," He cried. "In our territory?! Come, let's drive him out." He sheathed and unsheathed his claws.

"She." Comet growled sharply. Brambleclaw blinked, surprised that he could understand him. "And I'm technically not in your territory. It ends over there." She pointed with her nose towards a dead tree on its side.

"Comet is my friend," Squirrelflight said with a tone that settled the matter. Walking over to the dog, she settled next to her. "She's met Midnight."

"Not that you'll have much longer to wait before I'm gone anyway." Squirrelflight noticed her friend's voice was getting weaker.

Nosing Squirrelflight to her paws, she said, "Go, it'll be dark soon, and I don't want my pup hurt at my expense." Raising her head proudly one last time, she looked Brambleclaw straight in the eye and said menacingly, "Look at everything through everybody's eyes, and don't be blinded by pride."

Brambleclaw blinked, acknowledging her words, but still gazed untrustingly at the dying dog.

"Come on," he said roughly, picking up the pup, but wrinkling his nose as if he smelled something unpleasant.

Gazing back at the dog, Squirrelflight twitched her whiskers in farewell, her eyes betraying the sadness she felt at leaving the dog behind. Comet nodded in reply, then closed her eyes for the last time, she sank tiredly to the ground.

Her head low to the ground, she followed Brambleclaw blindly, trusting him to lead the way.

After a minute or so padding in silence, Brambleclaw dropped the pup to the ground, the turned at pushed his face comfortingly against her side. She purred weakly in response, then picked up the pup, raised her head proudly, and continued on. Brambleclaw followed quietly, not asking questions nor challenging her judgment.

Nearing camp, she set the pup down, groomed it quickly, then, taking a deep breath, picked him back up and padded confidently towards the entrance, Brambleclaw following a bit more slowly.

Right before entering the hollow, she realized that Comet had said her name, and yet; _I never told her it._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Wow, that took me forever…..well, not really, but I wrote it once, then stopped half way, cuz I didn't like. So, after re-doing it, it finally seems acceptable.

Once again, wow! 9 pages a record.

Okay, for everybody who wants to know what breed of dog Comet is, she's called a Shiloh Shepherd, and my absolute favorite dog eva! If you want, you can go to press images, and then type in Shiloh Shepherd to get an idea of what Comet and her pup look like.

Well, that's about it.

Until next chappie!

BlindSeer.


	4. For Comet

Wow, more than a dozen reviews total. I'm so HAPPY:)

Thank you everybody!

Now, on to the story.

Disclaimer: If I owned warriors, it wouldn't be anywhere near as successful as it is now :)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Almost as soon as she entered the hollow Ashfur came bounding up to her. He opened his mouth to say something, and instead yowled, "What in Starclan is that?!" His fur fluffed out so he looked twice his size, and he stood spitting at the bundle in Squirrelflight's mouth. Almost instinctively she bristled as well, protecting the helpless bundle of fur in her teeth. _This is for Comet._

All eyes in the hollow immediately turned toward her, and a shocked silence greeted her.

As she padded up to the highledge, and from there to Firestar's den. Hisses and curses were spat at her, but mainly to the pup. Then the sea of cats parted, showing Leafpool padding up to her, her eyes wide and surprised.

"Thank Starclan you're alive," she whispered in her sister's ear. Then, examining the pup, she asked, "What's this?" There was no hostility in her voice, only curiosity.

Pointing with her tail, Squirrelflight continued on, promising explanations with that simple gesture.

Looking back, Leafpool saw Brambleclaw narrow his eyes coldly at Ashfur. Not wanting a fight to break out, she beckoned Brambleclaw with her tail to follow them. Standing, he nodded at the medicine cat, and then padded out to going them. Together they entered their leaders den.

Firestar was staring out into space, seeing something none of them could see. Leafpool cleared her throat, and her father jolted out of his revere.

"You really should warn me before you enter," he sounded tired, but there was amusement in his voice.

His eyes passed over Brambleclaw and came to rest on Squirrelflight. Padding over to her, he bent his head to brush his muzzle along her side, then drew back as if he just smelled dog, and just realized there was one in his den.

Blinking in surprise, he narrowed his eyes distrustingly at the pup, then rounded angrily and growled angrily at Squirrelflight, "What is the meaning of this?!" His claws sheathed and unsheathed, making scratching noises against the stone floor of the den.

Out of the corner of her eye, Squirrelflight saw Brambleclaw unsheathe his claws as well, as if to protect her if need be. She felt a warm giddiness arise inside of her, but didn't if it humiliation of letting some other warrior fight for her, of happiness.

Setting the pup on the ground, Squirrelflight stepped protectively over him. Raising her head unflinchingly, she said, "This is Comet's pup."

"Pup?" Firestar asked, momentarily distracted.

"It's what dogs call their kits." Squirrelflight explained.

Nodding in understanding, he asked brusquely, "And why is it here?" Pointing with his tail for emphasis at Leafpool, he continued, "And yet you've brought one of its kit's here, endangering us all. What happens when its mother finds out, or when it grows up?! Have you forgotten what happened to Bluestar?" His fur was standing on end and his lips were pulled back into a snarl.

Squirrelflight cringed, but did not break her protective stance over the pup. As if it helped the situation, the pup whimpered.

Looking straight into her leader's eyes, she replied, "Of course I haven't. No one will ever forget Bluestar. As for the pups mother, she is dead." _Or soon will be,_ she thought bitterly.

Firestar's eyes softened and he sat, showing them they should do the same. "Alright," he said after a minute of studying the shivering bundle at Squirrelflight's feet. "Tell me what happened."

Nodding gratefully, Squirrelflight began her story, beginning at when she left camp to when she returned, sharing her suspicions, thoughts, and feelings of the dog that had found a place in her heart. By the time she has finished, the sun had gone down, and Firestar's eyes had widened with surprise and understanding. Leafpool seemed to be pondering something, and Brambleclaw still looked like he wanted to drive the dog from camp and back to its dead mother.

"The prophecy says," she whispered, concluding her tale. "That enemies will become our allies, and in the background was _pack, pack, kill, kill. _What if that had been a hint instead of a warning of what our ally was and is supposed to be."

Squirrelflight saw Firestar was thinking over what she had said. "That could be true, but it could be we would raise an enemy that will know all of or secrets. And many of the clan will remember the last time there was a wild dog pack roaming out territory; Cloudtail, Ferncloud, and Ashfur to name a few. Their grudges are probably still way to high to look at a dog without feeling anger, let alone let one into our clan."

Squirrelflight inwardly cringed. She remembered the stories she had been told about Brindleface, the gentle and caring mother, killed by Tigerstar to get Comets mates pack a taste of cat meat. Firestar was right, what was she thinking. A dog in a cat clan. A tale for kits to laugh at, not some answer to a danger looming over them all.

But then she thought of what Comet had said….and not said. How had she known her name? Known there was more of her kin, enough of them to be a clan. She had known Midnight. She hadn't lied. She was connected to the clan already, the father of her pup had been an enemy to Tigerstar, and now his son might be an enemy to Tigerstar's treacherous son Hawkfrost. She had to try.

_For Comet. For the Clan._

Standing up straight and confidently, and looking Firestar straight in the eye, she tried a different tactic, one she knew would definitely help the helpless bundle at her paws be accepted. "We've got to try. They'll have to put aside their grudges aside, and learn to love."

Firestar gasped, and Squirrelflight knew he had caught what she had said. _Another part of the prophecy._ She smiled inwardly at her move.

Narrowing his eyes as if he knew she had planned on saying it, he told her, "We'll see." Turning toward Leafpool, he asked, "Leafpool, have you had a sign from Starclan?" To Squirrelflight it seemed like from his tone he knew the answer already.

Shaking her head, she replied, "No, but its Half-moon in a few days."

Nodding his head as if he had reached a decision, he told the group, "Then it's decided. The kit will stay until after Leafpool's trip to Moonpool. If we get a sign before then, or then, whether or not to keep it, we'll go from there." Looking at Squirrelflight once more, he told her, "You brought it, you can tell the clan about it." Standing up, he dismissed them, then beckoned with his tail for Squirrelflight to follow him.

The fact that she now had to re-tell her story all over again was more than she wanted to bear. Knowing her emotions, Leafpool shot her sister a reassuring glance. She nodded, grateful, then glanced at Brambleclaw. The tom hadn't said anything during her narrative, and was now staring coldly at the pup in her jaws. _What happened to the Brambleclaw of this afternoon._ She thought sadly. Then, almost ashamed, she thought, _what happened to the Brambleclaw I loved._

There. She admitted it. She had realized it during the fight of the badgers, when Leafpool had returned with Crowfeather. She could have never left the clan with Ashfur, but she had already with Brambleclaw, when he was chosen to go to the sun-drown place, and she hadn't even loved him then.

She saw Ashfur approach her, his mouth opening to ask questions Squirrelflight wasn't sure she could or would be able to answer.

To her relief Firestar stepped in front of him, growling, "Wait until after the meeting." Ashfur nodded, giving Squirrelflight one last level look before padding over to Cloudtail and Daisy.

The she-cat noted that Brambleclaw had turned his cold gaze from the pup, and had fixed it on Ashfur instead. Squirrelflight shivered at his open hospitality. _You just admitted you loved him, _her conscious reminded her.

Firestar jumped atop highledge and yowled the familiar summoning, but there was no need. All the cats were already there, glaring at the pup with unconcealed hatred. Squirrelflight gulped, the enormity of the task soaking in. How was she going to make them accept him. They already hated him, and he was only a couple days old. Almost as if he knew he was being glared at, he wriggled, trying to hide himself in her orange fur.

Ignoring the penetrating stares from her clan mates, she scrambled atop highledge, slipping awkwardly thanks to the heavy burden in her mouth. Turning to face her clan, she was Leafpool give her another encouraging nod. Squirrelflight acknowledged it with a twitch of her tail, then set down the pup. Then, raising her head, she opened her mouth to speak.

Before she could utter a single _mew, _several cats began yowling and spiting their disapproval. Firestar yowled to silence them, but it took several minutes for the clan to actually quiet down

"What in Starclan is going on, Firestar?" Dustpelt yowled. "Why are you letting this piece of filth enter out camp. We should drive it back to its two-legs."

Squirrelflight's pelt bristled. A protective instinct rose in her, something different than what she had ever experienced before. _Is this what a mother feels for her kits?_

Cloudtail's angry yowl came next. "Don't you remember why Brindleface was murdered? That filth Tigerstar killed her to give that things kind a taste for us. Remembered what happened to Brightheart? To Bluestar? Keep that worthless filth here and that may happen to any of us!"

Yowls broke out again, this time laced with fear. Firestar had to once again fight to make his voice heard.

Once he did, he said, "Before another of you ask what is going to happen, listen to what my daughter has to say." Turning his head to her, he backed up, indicating she should begin.

Not used to seeing all her clan mates from such a height, her vision swam. When she could see clearly once more, she was Brambleclaw staring at her intently, nothing in his gaze suggesting hostility. Realizing she was staring right at him, he allowed an encouraging nod to break through his stony disposition, and then smiled.

Surprised and pleased, she took a breath, then once again began her tale. Murmurs broke out when she mentioned Comet, but other than that there was silence.

When she had told her story to her father, she still hadn't been sure she was doing the right thing. Now she strove to make her clan mates understand, to accept the pup she had argued to protect.

As she finished her narrative, she saw some of the queens, past and now, glancing sympathetically at the helpless creature at her paws. Some of the warriors were pondering at what they had heard, while some still glanced distrustfully at it.

Firestar stepped forward to tell them what they had decided, and Squirrelflight saw Brambleclaw nodding his at her, looking proud and angry at the same time. _What's with him? _She thought.

As Firestar finished speaking, yowls broke out once more, but Squirrelflight noticed half of the clan cats were silent, now unsure of what they believed.

Leafpool thrust herself forward, opening her mouth to say something. A quiet hush had come over the cats, all seeing what their medicine cat was about to say.

Taking a deep breath, Leafpool raised her voice loud enough for all to hear. "Starclan send us signs and prophecies that may never make sense until they actually happen. I will ask them, however if they mean this dog to be our ally." She knew it didn't sound very firm, but it was the best she had at the moment.

A voice in the back asked a question that seemed to be on everybody's mind. "Will they answer you? After all you did. Leaving you life as a medicine cat for love, and from a different clan at that. Will Starclan still think you loyal?"

Squirrelflight knew this comment had hurt her deeper than she showed, but before Leafpool could answer Sorreltail spoke from the nursery.

"If Starclan don't accept her as a medicine cat, then they shouldn't be able to accept anybody. Leafpool showed her loyalty when she returned. How many cats would've been able to do that. Not many."

Leafpool nodded, her whisker twitching in thanks.

Nobody opposed her after that, but not all would reconcile letting the pup stay.

"Who will nurse him? He's already larger than a two week old kit!" Mousefur asked from the back?

Squirrelflight looked pleadingly towards Sorreltail, but the she cat wouldn't meat her eyes. Almost everybody had turned their attention back to Firestar when she unexpectedly spoke up.

"I'll do it. I'll nurse the thing." Her voice sounded indifferent, but underneath Leafpool could see she was uncertain.

Nodding gratefully, Squirrelflight picked up the pup and jumped from highledge. Landing crookedly, she rose again and walked towards the nursery.

Without meeting the clan's stares, some shocked and some approving, Sorreltail took the pup, then padded back into the den.

Firestar cleared his throat, and stares slowly turned back to their leader. "So, it is decided. It will stay until half-moon, then we'll go from there."

Flicking his tail in clear dismissal, he met up with Sandstorm, and together the padded to his den, conversing in low voices.

For a moment it was silent, then cats broke up into groups, talking together and glancing at the nursery. Some still looked angry, some still uncertain.

Squirrelflight was about to enter the nursery when a voice said warningly, "I wouldn't, if I were you." She turned and saw Brambleclaw staring at her, his amber eyes betraying nothing.

Before she could retaliate, Brambleclaw explained, "She's probably still uncertain about her decision, give her peace."

"Oh, aren't you the smart one," she shot at him, but turned away from the nursery and towards the warriors den, just realizing how tired she really was. It seemed like moons ago she had wandered away from camp.

Climbing into the den, she settled down to sleep, her mind still whirling with what had happened. She dimly heard Brambleclaw refusing Ashfur entry, and was amused by his protectiveness.

The last thing she remembered before sinking into the slumber of sleep was an image of Comet, healed and magnificent, lowering her proud head humbly and whispering, "Thanks"

That's when sleep claimed her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, that was difficult. I really wanted to get it over with, cuz I really want to get to the part where the pup gets to start training. I was also getting very tired of calling him "bundle of fur" or "it" or "the pup."

But, here ya go!

Happy Veterans Day!

Oh, yeah. You don't think Brambleclaw would forgive her so easily? I thought so. There still "enemies." He'll get nicer…..maybe.

Until next chappie:)

BlindSeer.


	5. Decisions

Hi, everybody, BlindSeer here!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: If I owned warriors, dragons would rule the world, but that isn't happening anytime soon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Leafpool was tired.

Every time she woke up, Squirrelflight was there. There asking if there was any sign. A sign from Starclan telling them that the pup could stay. And every time she answered no.

She didn't blame her. She'd be worried too, if she were in Squirrelflight's paws.

But she wasn't. She was in her own paws, and on her paws. Sorreltail's kitting, Cinderpelts death, Crowfeather...oh, Crowfeather. She missed him so much. But she was a medicine cat. She was needed here, in her clan.

_Follow your heart_.

It's hard to follow when it's broken.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, Sorreltail, here's some herbs to help you make more milk. That pup sure has on appetite!" Placing the herbs by Sorreltail's mouth, Leafpool saw how tired Sorreltail was as well. Anytime Squirrelflight hadn't been doing warrior duties and questioning Leafpool, she was watching the pup. And she could see that having to nurse 4 growing kits and a growing pup was taking a strain.

"Thanks, Leafpool," She had sounded strong when she had accepted the pup, but the pain of losing her brother and the strain of feeding was taking a toll.

Trying to distract her friend, Leafpool asked, "Have you thought of names?"

"Yes," a gleam of pride entered the queen's eyes. Pointing to a sooty-colored kit that looked a lot like Sorreltail's brother, she said, "Sootkit," Pain entered her eyes as she grieved for her lost brother.

Pointing to a golden-brown kit that looked exactly like the father, she continued, "Sunkit." Then, pointing to one golden kit with a white stripe like a badgers, she said quietly, "Badgerkit." She looked up, uncertain, at Leafpool. Nodding to show she approved, Sorreltail brightened. Then, pointing to the last kit, a white kit with golden paws and grey splotches along the back, she whispered, "Cinderkit."

A taken back by the kits name, pain washed afresh into Leafpool's mending hearts. _Cinderpelt. She named one of her kits after Cinderpelt. _"Thanks," she whispered back.

Sorreltail twitched her tail in response, and then looked at the pup.

"I don't know what to name it. I don't want to name it Then I'll start loving it, and if we can't keep it, I'll feel like I'm giving up one of my own. I don't want that, atop of everything else."

Pausing, she added, "and I think Squirrelflight might want to have the honors of choosing its name. That is, if we are keeping it?" she looked expectantly at Leafpool.

She shrugged in response. "But tonight is the half moon. I think I might get something then." Turning, she headed towards the entrance. "Shall I tell Brackenfur you've found names?"

Sorreltail nodded, then proceeded to start grooming her kits and the pup again.

Leaving the nursery, she went in search of Brackenfur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was almost moon-high when she met up with the other medicine cats. She saw Littlecloud bowing his head in grief, and Barkface's short tail was drooping. Riverclan still hadn't arrived.

Minutes later Mothwing emerged from a clump of bracken, shaking the leaves out of her beautiful pelt. Padding up to Leafpool, she brushed her muzzle comfortingly along her side.

Turning, they then started walking silently towards moonpool, no words spoken. Arriving at the silvery surface of the pool, they all bent forward to drink. Icy cold fire blazed through her, and she settled down to await the dreams Starclan would send her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Almost immediately she smelt the sweet scent of her mentor. Looking at where it come from, she saw Cinderpelt, with all her glory, her old wound healed. Walking without limping, she approached Leafpool, the sparkle back in her eyes.

"Oh, Cinderpelt, I've missed you so," Leafpool whispered.

Smiling sadly, she beckoned with her tail. Paddig silently, Leafpool followed her former mentor. Soon the starry trees disapeared, and dark ones replaced them. Suddenly, Cinderpelt disapeared, but her scent remained. Together, they entered a clearing, and in it was a pool. With a gasp, Leafpool recognized the place Tigerstar had been teaching his two sons, Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw, to follow in his pawsteps.

But the pool hadn't been there last time. She remembered that much.

"Go, look into the pool." It was the first time Cinderpelt had spoken since her death.

Padding forward, she gazed into its dark surface. Shadowy figures were stalking through drakness. Then, abruptly, the scene changed, and Leafpool saw a battle, blood spilling everywhere, the lake running red. Through it all, she saw Squirrelflight fighting alongside a beast bigger than any dog she had ever seen, and she could see it looked like the pup, only bigger, stronger, and on their side.

_There is dark times up ahead. Creatures with more ambition than good will slowly but surely gain power. To defeat it, enemies must become allies, and grudges must be put aside for love._

With a gasp of fear, she turned and ran back towards the trees. Almost as soon as she was covered by bushes, Tigerstar appeared. Sitting, he started grooming his dark pelt. Minutes later, Hawkfrost appeared, then Brambleclaw.

"Greetings, sons."

"Greetings, Father," the two brothers answered simultaniously. Leafpool shivered. That was kinda creepy.

"What's the status with the filth spawn, Brambleclaw?"

_Filth spawn, that must be the pup!_

"Our medecine cat went to moonpool to see if it is to be accepted into the clan tonight."

"Ahh. You do know that you must not let it become one of the clan? That could spell disaster for all we've been planning."

_Planning? What have you been planning?!_

"Yes, father."

Disgusted, Leafpool turned and fled back to the starry trees and sky. Once there, she saw Cinderpelt and Spottedleaf waiting.

"Why do you let them have meatings like that?! Why can't you stop them?" She spat, no longer in awe of her warrior ancestors.

Cinderpelt padded up to her former apprentice. "Because if we controled everything, yould you truly be free?"

Leafpool was still pondering what that meant when she awoke.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She returned to camp still thinking. The other medicine cats hadn't gotten anything unusual, save Leafpool and Mothwing, the latter not believing in Starclan at all.

The first being she met when she returned was, of course, Squirrelflight. Before she could open her mouth, Leafpool covered it with her tail, then proceeded to Firestars den.

"May I come?" she sounded indiferent, but anxiaty was underneath.

She started to say no, but saw the worry in her sister's eyes, and gave in.

"I guess," Leafpool muttered.

Squirrelflight brightened imeadeatly, and followed her sister into Firestar's den.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Firestar looked up from his vole as Squirrelflight and Leafpool entered his den.

"So, have you seen something?"

Nodding, Leafpool said, "Yes."

She felt Squirrelflight stiffen beside her, and Leafpool knew she was about to burst.

"And?"

"I can't tell you what I saw, exactly," she said slowly, not sure of how much to give away. "But I did see the pup with our clan, along side us." She struggled to explain, without having to have to explain everything.

"I understand, Leafpool." Her father seemed to know exactly what Leafpool was feeling.

"So, what does it mean?" Squirrelflight tried to appear calm, but wasn't succeding.

"It means...it can stay."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting." Firestar yowled.

Leafpool shivered nervously as she stood by her fathers side. All the cats were already assembled regardless of the call, and were looking up expectantly.

"Last night Leafpool traveled to Moonpool to dream with our warrior ancestors," he began. "She has told me Starclan came."

A tense, eager silence awaited the rest.

"Starclan want us to accept the pup into the clan."

Silence. No one yowled for joy, but no one objected either.

"I have other news as well."

This surprised Leafpool. She hasn't told him anything else.

"All fought bravely in the attack of the badgers. We honor all who gave their lives to protect their clan." He bowed his head, as did the rest of the clan.

"One apprentice fought bravely, and has earned her right to be a warrior. Whitepaw, please come forward."

_Of course! Whitepaws warrior serimony!_

Surprise, excitement, and pleasure crossed Whitepaws face. _So she didn't know either, _Leafpool thought, amused.

Shaking, Whitepaw stepped forward.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, ask our warrior ancestors to look down on this appretice. She has strived hard to learn you ways, and I ask you to make her a warrior in turn.

"Whitepaw, do promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Her whole body was shaking, but she replied with a steady, "I do."

"Then at this moment forward you will be known as Whitebadger. Remember what has happened in the past, but always protect the future."

Padding forward, Firestar laid his head on the new warrior, and Whitebadger gave his shoulder a respectful lick.

"Whitebadger, Whitebadger!" The whole clan was chanting her name, and Whitebadger raised her head proudly.

Brightheart appeared and started congratulating her only kit, and Cloudtail sat by Daisy, watching proudly.

Leafpool saw Squirrelflight congratulate Whitebadger, then go directly towards Firestar. She was close enough to hear her sister ask, "May I name the pup?"

Firestar nodded.

"Will there be a naming ceremony?" she asked hopefully.

He responded with one word.

"No."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, thats all for this chappie!

I know that whitepaw probably wouldn't be named that, but i thought it sounded cool. :)

BlindSeer


	6. All Silver, and All Black

Oh my gosh...so many reviews. Thanks to **Forcestar, vampireinthedark, hannah, Darkstorm Mistystars Legacy, Bluepelt, krissy25, moonflowersunflower, and Wolfclaws!**

Okay, on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I **DO **own Warriors, along with the only living dinosaur, the creater of electricity, and an army of ninja chickens...if you believe this, something is wrong with you.

This is going to be a short chappie, but kinda sets the actual story in motion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Squirrelflight padded towards the nursery, quivering with excitement. Today she was going to name Comets pup!

As she approached the entrance, she saw her sister, Leafpool, pad out.

"The kits have their eyes open today!" she said, proudly.

Squirrelflight widened her eyes, and asked, "And the pup?"

She shook her head, "but I don't know about dogs. They may take longer."

Brushing past, Leafpool added in a whisper, "Brambleclaw wanted you in a patrol, they're leaving shortly."

Squirrelflight sighed, then turned and followed her sister, away from the nursery.

As Brambleclaw came into view, it wasn't the same cat from the day of the pup's arrival. His cold amber eyes saw right through her, and were glaring at the nursery.

_What's wrong with you?_

Knowing Ashfur was training Birchkit in the training area, she padded nervously up to him, and hesitantly brushed her muzzle along his side. Looking up into his eyes, she saw surprise and confusion, anger, happiness, and longing.

"Come on, he said gruffly. "Let's go."

He padded up to Dustpelt and Thornclaw, who completed the patrol.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Squirrelflight padded up to the nursery once more.

The patrol had been uneventful, save for the fact that Brambleclaw seemed to be trying to avoid and be near her at the same time. She had felt his eyes drilling into her back, and every time she had turned to ask him why, he'd look away, but not before she would see the pain in his eyes.

_Now I'm even more confused._

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she entered the den. She saw Sorreltail on her side with Sootkit, Cinderkit, Badgerkit, and Sunkit suckling at her side, and the pup curled against her belly, sleeping.

Sorreltail lifted her head and blinked sleepily. Recognizing who it was, she purred in welcome, and gestured with her tail for Squirrelflight to sit down. She did so willingly.

"So, my guess is that you've come to name the pup," she asked.

Squirrelflight nodded shyly, suddenly nervous, but not knowing why.

Picking it up by the scruff, she handed the pup to Squirrelflight.

"Here," she said. "Name it well, something that he will always be proud of."

Squirrelflight looked at the pup, taking in every little bit.

The little bundle was small, but still big compared to cats. He was all black, but long, silver hairs blended in with it, creating a moon shadow. Squirrelflight saw silver fur underneath the black as well, blending it together beautifully. He yawned, and large incisors were already sprouting into sharp, silver fangs.

"He's all silver, yet all black," the she-cat whispered.

As soon as Squirrelflight spoke, the pup's eyes snapped open and stared straight into hers. She shivered the eyes entrancing and wise, unable to look away. Instead of the blue-ish color of his mothers, his were completely silver.

"Silverkit," she said, then blinked in surprise as the pup growled, sounding offended.

Understanding coerced through her fur.

"Silverpup."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So, basically, when Silverfang,-I mean! Silverpup! Oops...hehe,- is in the sun, he's like all silver, but when he's in the shade/dark, he's all black. Kinda Cool...but you can picture him anyway you want...as long as he's not pink. I've seen a dog dyed pink...it was really sad.

BlindSeer )

Oh, Yeah, could someone tell me the names of Daisy's kit?

There's Mousekit, Berrykit, and...ummmm...cant remember...so could ya tell me?


	7. Confusion and Hurt

Thanks to everybody who told me Hazelkits name! )

Okay, here's a longer chappie!

Disclaimer: If my dad wasn't allergic to cats, I'd own warriors, but he is, so I don't.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Squirrelflight watched Silverpup playing with Sorreltail's kits, and she felt a glow of pride. He was growing fast, and his coat didn't hide the strong limbs and muscles that were slowly but surely growing beneath it.

"Come on, Silverpup. You can be Tigerstar this time, and I'll be Firestar!" One of the kits, Sunkit, Squirrelflight thought, yowled.

"Sure, just watch out when I win." Silverpup barked back.

At first the she-cat had been surprised when Silverpup had spoken cat, instead of dog, but, she reflected, Comet and Midnight had, so why not him?

All of a sudden she felt eyes boring into her back, and turning, she saw Brambleclaw peering curiously at her. Noticing she had seen him, he carefully, almost as if he didn't want to, padded over to her. Sitting quietly at her side, he looked at the young creatures. (A/N If from now on I put kits, it's the kits AND the pup, unless I say otherwise.).

"He's becoming pretty strong, soon might be able to take down a warrior," he said hesitantly, not sure how she would take it.

"He should if he's the one from the prophecy." she pointed out, equally hesitant.

She felt him instantly stiffen, and peer around as it uncomfortable.

Surprised, she asked, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." He shook his head as if shaking away dark thoughts.

"So, has Firestar said anything about who he's taking to the gathering tonight?" she said, attempting conversation.

"No," he replied tersely (A/N I don't even know if this is a word...I think it is)

"Oh, you'll probably just go sit with Hawkfrost anyway," she spat, then widened her eyes and said, "Did I just say that out loud?"

Brambleclaw had stiffened again when she had mentioned Hawkfrost, but laughed at her second comment. Surprised and pleased, Squirrelflight purred.

"No, Hawkfrost wont be at this Gather,-" he stopped abruptly, and squeezed his eyes shut.

_How would he know? _She asked herself, but she was having such a good time that she ignored the nagging distrust at the back of her mind.

"Oh. Who will you hang out with, then, that is, if you go?"

Disguised relief at having to answer to something other than his slipped comment barely showed in his reply. "I really don't know."

"Oh."

Just then she heard a hiss as one of Daisy's kits spat at Silverpup. Surprised, she saw that Mousekit, the kit who had called Brightheart ugly, spit ferociously at the pup, but underneath Squirrelflight could detect a fear-scent coming off of the horse-place kit.

Confused and hurt, Silverpup sat on his haunches, his ears low and tail drooping, and watched as the kit ran back to Daisy. Just then Sorreltail emerged, and glaring at Mousekit, gave Silverpup a few comforting licks. Pleased, Silverpup cocked his ears, then turned and launched himself playfully at Sootkit. Squealing in surprise, he rolled and pawed back.

"Look, its Firestar," Brambleclaw's voice broke through her study of the kits. "Let's go ask him who's going to the gathering." Standing up, he padded away, but not before twitching his tail for Squirrelflight to follow him.

Firestar was talking to Rainwhisker, and Squirrelflight waited patiently for him to finish. When he did, he widened his eyes in surprise as he saw who she was sitting with, but made no comment.

"Are you two up for the gathering tonight?" he asked.

Both warriors nodded. "Good, so that'll make you two, me, Rainwhisker, Spiderleg, Sandstorm, Mousefur, Leafpool, and Whitebadger."

Squirrelflight was surprised at how pleased she was that Ashfur wasn't coming, and, according to Brambleclaw, Hawkfrost. Then guilt raced through her. She shouldn't think of Ashfur like that! He was a kind and caring cat (A/N this is for you, Spottedmask.).

If Brambleclaw was happy as well, he made no sign of it. Nodding respectfully at Firestar, he turned and padded away towards the warriors den without another word to Squirrelflight.

_Okay, now I'm really confused._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Squirrelflight looked at the island that was their new gathering place. A pang of sadness surged through her as she thought of her old home. Knowing what she was feeling, Leafpool shot her sister a comforting glance.

Jumping on to the log, Squirrelflight padded across, hesitating every once in a while when she thought it might roll.

Finally reaching the island, she turned, suddenly lonely, and walked toward a random direction.

She felt someone following her, and saw Brambleclaw catching up to her. Seeing she had seen him, he slowed, but continued walking towards her. She almost purred with delight, but stopped herself at the last second.

"Walk with me?" he asked.

She thought she would burst with happiness, but was able to calmly shrug.

Together they walked around the island in silence, until Onestar's yowl signaled that the meeting was about to begin.

Sitting at the edge of the throng of cats, Squirrelflight neatly put her paws under her and listened to what the other leaders had to say, and Brambleclaw settled next to her, not quite touching, but close.

She remembered how Firestar had told the clan before they had left not to mention Silverpup, at least not until the clan could be sure he was the one from the prophecy. The group agreed.

As Firestar was telling the audience of the badger attack and of the cats that had died, she felt something rasp gently and lightly across her ear, and nearly jumped in surprise. As realization coerced through her fur, she inwardly purred with delight.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Brambleclaw pause, as if unsure of if he should continue grooming the she-cat before him. Shivering, not at the cold, but at something else, she nuzzled closer, closing the space between them. Taking this as an invitation to continue, he once again rasped his tongue over her ear.

_I don't know how I ever thought I could live without you._ She thought.

All of a sudden he stopped, and a sadness formed inside of her. She turned to ask him why, and saw he had his eyes closed, and his tail twitching angrily. Moving away from her, he looked up at high tree, but she saw his eyes glazed over, and knew he wasn't hearing a word the leaders said.

She couldn't concentrate at what Leopardstar was saying, she was pondering what would've caused Brambleclaw to act the way he did.

As the gathering came to an end, Brambleclaw stood up without another word and padded over to stand next to the forming group of Thunderclan. Another pang of sadness hit her when he didn't speak to her when she padded after him, hadn't even acknowledged she existed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Leafpool was padding through the forest that led to where Tigerstar talked to his sons in their dreams.

Knowing she had a bit of walk still, even though she knew it was a dream, she warily glanced over her shoulder, as if Tigerstar might jump out of her at any moment.

Reaching the bush she usually hid behind, she peered cautiously at the scene before her.

Tigerstar was sitting alone, grooming his dark pelt, when Hawkfrost appeared in front of him from behind the brambles, followed by Brambleclaw.

"Come, tell me what has happened since our last visit," Tigerstar meowed.

Brambleclaw shrugged, and Leafpool could see he wasn't really paying attention.

Hawkfrost opened his mouth to answer, but Tigerstar cut him off, growling at Brambleclaw, "What is on your mind?"

Hawkfrost looked slightly put out, but turned his attention to Brambleclaw anyway.

Brambleclaw was silent for a while, but then asked cautiously, "Remember what you always say, father?"

"You mean how prey never jumps into your paws, you must catch it?" Hawkfrost suggested.

His brother nodded, then asked hesitantly, "Is it the same thing for mates?"

Leafpool almost yowled in shock. She never had expected this, and apparently had Tigerstar, but Hawkfrost seemed to know exactly what his brother was talking about.

"You mean that pretty orange she-cat who hates you with all her guts because you are following in your fathers paw steps?" Hawkfrost asked mockingly.

Brambleclaw flinched, but nodded.

_Pretty orange she-cat….that must be Squirrelflight! _Leafpool's pelt bristled uncomfortably at how dejected Squirrelflight had looked after the gathering. She had seen what Brambleclaw had been doing, although she was probably the only cat who noticed, and how he had suddenly stopped and ignored her. Maybe she could now find out why.

Tigerstar was studying his son, his amber eyes narrowed. Finally he said, "Mates are like friends. Obstacles, something you must ignore and not let dominate you. If they prove to distracting…." He smiled, showing of his black fangs. Leafpool shivered. "…you kill them."

Leafpool couldn't fight the gasp of fear that escaped her lips, but apparently none of the cats below heard her.

Turning, Leafpool ran, but not before she saw the look of pure horror flash across Brambleclaw's face before melting back into an emotionless mask.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay, that's all for this chappie!

A little moment there. He-He.

Does anybody have this whole week off for thanksgiving? Just Wondering.

BlindSeer

P.S. Can you guys tell me which of Daisy's kits are toms and which ones are she-kits? I need to know for future chapters...but I don't have Twilight, so I'm relying on you guys and my memory.


	8. Sisters

Happy Turkey Day, Everybody!

Disclaimer: My Dad said he'll get me warriors for my birthday...so I don't own them...yet!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Leafpool?" A quiet voice sounded behind the medine she-cat.

Jumping in surprise, Leafpool turned to see Brightheart standing there with her good eye staring at the ground.

"Yes?" She asked curiously.

"Umm, I heard..." she began timidly. Leafpool was surprised. Brightheart usually wasn't like this.

"Come, lets go to my den," she suggested. Brightheart shot her a grateful glance.

Reaching the rock over hang, Leafpool sat and turned back to the she-cat.

Now that they were in private, Brightheart seemed to have regained her composure and began more strongly, "I heard you needed an apprentice, and I want to become a medicine cat."

Leafpool blinked in surprise. Of all the things she expected, it hadn't been this.

Then she realized why. Cloudtail. Cloudtail and Daisy were spending so much time together that Brightheart thought he didn't love her anymore, and therefore wanted to become a medicine cat. Sympathy wormed its way through the medicine cat.

"It's because of Cloadtail, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

Brightheart started to shake her head, but then stopped and nodded, letting out a sad sigh.

Purring sympatheticly, she stood up and padded over to the one-eyed she-cat and flicked her tail comfortingly across her shoulder.

They sat in silence for a moment, then Leafpool shook her head. "No, Brightheart. I'm not going to let you become a medicine cat, you have to much to loose. Trust me, I know from expirience." Thinking of Crowfeather made her throat close up, but she went on. "It's not that its a bad thing to be a medicine cat, or that I don't want your company, but when Cloadtail unties his tail from his brain, he'll come crawling back to you, and you don't want to loose him. Trust me."

Brightheart gave a _mrorrw _of amusment, and nodded.

"However, I do need a helper every once in a while, and when I do, I'll make sure it's you."

"Thanks Leafpool. I know exactly what you're going through, even though its not in the same situation." Padding away, Brightheart fllicked her tail in goodbye.

"I'm sure you do, Brightheart," Leafpool muttered. The image of Crowfeather made her sink into the ground. "I'm sure you do."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She was dreaming. Again. Sometimes it was so vivid, so real, she couldn't tell it from real life. But she could now. She remembered entering her den, but not before looking up to see no moon in the sky.

This dream led her down a path the she-cat knew well. The path to Tigerstar.

The clearing was empty, but minutes later Tigerstar emerged. Leafpool shivered, seing the tom change from a smoky figure to a normal looking cat, if you could call Tigerstar normal.

Tigerstar sat impatiently for his sons to arrive, and sure enough, they soon emerged from the bushes.

Tigerstar grinned an evil grin and adressed his sons.

"My plan might soon work, although it might take a while. The warriors need to sharpen their skills."

Brambleclaw looked confused. "What warriors? Do they work for Starclan?"

"No, you fool!" Tigerstar snarled, looking so fierce that even Brambleclaw twitched his tail uneasily.

Relaxing, Tigerstar continued, "Starclan, they are fools. But then, we all are at some point, just like we all have something to fear. Well, all those who are alive do, as does Starclan."

She saw Brambleclaw's eyes widen slightly, but other than that didn't move.

"Remember when I told you not only Starclan walk the skies?" Brambleclaw nodded. "Well, not only the skies are roamed. I never went up to the sky. I went down.

"All the good little kittypets go to their precious sanctuary in the sky, in Starclan. All the big bad cats go down to Starclans enemy."

Tigerstar smiled, and his ivory looking teeth went black, as did his claws and nose, and his once amber eyes gleamed red. His thick, tabby fur became vaporish, a shadow in the fading light.

Fear like none other wormed its way into Leafpools heart, and she started shaking uncontrollably.

"All who are evil go to Deathclan." And then Tigerstar screeched. Leafpool felt as if a thousand dying souls were schreeching in union. Shaking even more than she thought posible, Leafpool ran, not caring if they heard her, just ran to get away from the sound, but it never got fainter, always stayed with her as she fled, just like the fear in her heart.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She woke up panting, as if she really had run all that way. The schreech was still ringing, and a sense of helplessness arose in her. They needed the ally more than ever.

Looking around her den, she felt trapped, and decided to just get away from it all for a couple of hours. Rising to her paws, she started runnung once more, not caring where, just trusting her paws to lead her somewhere.

After running until she could run no more, she saw a sandy dip in the earth. Exshauted, she laid down and sleept a dreamless sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She awoke to a gentle rasping over her ear. Blinking in surprise, the face of Crowfeather swam into focus, and Leafpool gasped in shock.

"What are you doing here?" she chocked out.

Crowfeather smirked. "Not even a hello?" Shaking his head to stop her from answering, he continued. "I should be asking why you are here, in Windclan territory."

Confused, she looked around, then widened her eyes when she saw the Thunderclan boundary.

"Oops," she muttered.

"Oops," he repeated, starting to groom her ruffled fur once more.

After a few moments, he stopped and whispered, "I've missed you."

Smilling sadly, she replied, "I've missed you too."

"How's your clan?"

"They thrust me, if thats what you're asking."

"So do mine, although somewhat untrustingly."

Leafpool purred in amusment at his choice of words.

"Why are you here?" Crowfeather asked.

Leafpool thought before answering, "I just, needed to get away." She let out an involuntary shudder.

"What hapened?" Crowfeather asked, his eyes showing concern.

Shaking her head, she muttured, "Nothing."

The tom raised and eyebrow, but didn't press for details.

They sat in silence for a while longer, just enjoyinh each others company.

"What about you? How did you get here?" Leafpool asked, breaking the silence.

Crowfeather shrugged. "I just needed to get away, too. See that rock up there?" He pointed with his nose. "If you stand up there you can see the lake, and when the sun sets, its beautiful," he paused, "like you."

Leafpool grew warm under her fur.

Continuing, Crowfeather said, "It just lets me forget my troubles, lets me feel safe. Its my rock."

"You are my rock," Leafpool whispered.

Crowfeather purred, delighted, and concluded his tale.

"I was just going to go up there when I saw you sleeping there, but I didn't know it was you. I was planning on driving you from our territory, but then when I saw it was you, and how exhauseted you looked..." he trailed off. "And now I'm here."

They continued grooming each other, Crowfeather adding a couple extra licks between the eyes here and there, when Leafpool saw Squirrelflight emerge from the bushes, her expression unreadable.

The medicine she-cat heard Crowfeathers sharp intake of breath and knew that he had seen her too.

"What are you two doing here?" Squirrelflight said calmy.

The two cats looked at each other, and then Crowfeather said, "We didn't plan on meating here, if thats what you mean."

Leafpool saw Squirrelflight widen her eyes at this, and Leafpool continued for the tom, "It just hapened."

"Oh." Blinking away her misfigings and confusion, she beckoned with her tail for Leafpool to follow her. "Come on, then, before the whole camp wakes up and finds you're gone." Turning to Crowfeather, she added, "Don't make this a daily thing." She turned and padded away without another word.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

Then rising stiffly to her paws, she padded after Squirrelflight, not looking back because she knew if she did, she wouldn't ever be able to leave.

After entering their own teritory, Squirelflight rounded on Leafpool.

"What are you thinking? You know you can't love him!"

"I can love him, we just can't be together!"

"You know thats not true, Leafpool."

Green eyes met amber, until Leafpool finally looked away, and Squirrelflight sighed.

"You really didn't plan on meeting up with him?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, Leafpool, lets go back to camp. And don't worry, I wont rat out on you."

"Thanks Squirrelflight."

Green eyes softened. "You really love him, don't you?"

She nodded.

"And he loves you back?"

More nods.

"I wish Brambleclaw felt the same way about me."

Leafpool looked up, surprised. She hadn't seen Squirrelflight talk about him this way for a while.

"You love him, don't you?" Leafpool asked her the question back.

Now Squirrelflight nodded.

"He loves you back."

Squirrelflight looked up, surprised. "How do you know?"

The dreams came back at full force, and Leafpool shuddered.

"Trust me."

"But he trusts Hawkfrost more than me."

"He loves you, Squirrelflight. He loves you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A little sister moment there...

hehe.

I had that Crowfeather/Leafpool scene in my head for forever...so now you have it!

Oh...and for people who are wondering...only one more chapter till our favorite gray friend comes back, then comes training...anybody guess who's Silverpup's mentor is gonna be?

BlindSeer.


	9. Aprenticeships

Hey, Guys. Hope ya had a good Thanksgiving.

Alrighty, on to the chappie!

Disclaimer: The day I own Warriors is the day pigs will fly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Squirrelflight yawned as she emerged from the warrior's den, her sister's words still ringing in her head. _He loves you._

_But how do you know, Leafpool?_

How do you know until you know?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Squirrelflight was sharing a vole with Ashfur when Brambleclaw padded up to them.

"Firestar wants Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, and I to do hunting patrol." His voice sounded smug, but Squirrelflight guessed it was more due to the fact that Ashfur wasn't going that Brambleclaw was boasting.

Squirrelflight opened her mouth to reply when Ashfur cut in. "And why are so happy about actually being useful? Just because Graystripe isn't here yet doesn't mean you get to take his place."

Squirrelflight blinked. What had caused this comment? Then it struck her. Ashfur was jealous.

"What are you talking about?" Brambleclaw hissed.

"Come on, Brambleclaw. A kit with blind eyes could see it, Squirrelflight can see it, that you're trying to become deputy, not to mention the fact that you hang with that traitorous brother of yours."

Brambleclaw fluffed his fur out so he looked twice his size. "How do you know what she sees? You're not her. Stop acting like you are!"

"Well, then, stop acting like a mini Tigerstar!"

Brambleclaw reared back as if stung, then bunched his muscles and sprang at Ashfur, spitting as he leaped.

Ashfur met the challenge by rolling away and striking with his paw, claws unsheathed. Brambleclaw dodged and struck with his own attack, claws nipping at Ashfur's fur.

The two toms went on fighting with half the clan cheering them on until Firestar emerged from his den, fur bristling, and broke up the fight.

"What do you two think you're doing? The enemy is outside the clan, not inside."

"It is if the cat inside is a traitor," Ashfur murmured loud enough for Brambleclaw to hear. Brambleclaw spat in response.

"I would have never thought that two of my best warriors would do such a stupid thing as what you two have done," Firestar went on as if he hadn't heard the comment. "Now if you need to settle something, do it with your claws sheathed."

Shaking his head, he veered towards the low fresh-kill pile and sat with his nephew Cloadtail.

"Well, come on Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight. Just because you get in a tussle doesn't mean you miss hunting patrol." Without waiting for response, Sandstorm headed for the entrance, beckoning with her tail for them to follow.

Brambleclaw got up without a glance in Squirrelflights or Ashfurs direction.

Looking reproachfully at Ashfur, she followed, but not before flicking her tail playfully in goodbye.

Catching up to her mother, Sandstorm meowed amusedly, "So, now you have toms fighting over you?"

Squirrelflight batted at her mother's ear in mock shock, but replied, "It wasn't over me, I think."

Her mother smiled, shaking her head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO-Brambleclaw's POV (sort of)-OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brambleclaw padded past Squirrelflight and her mother and into the woods.

They followed, and Sandstorm said, "Well, I think I hear some mice over there. Why don't you guys go that way?" She pointed with her tail.

Brambleclaw nodded, feeling his pelt bristle at the thought of being alone with Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight glared at her mother, but for once didn't say anything. Stalking past him, she twitched her tail. "You think that's going to solve anything. Mother? If you do, well then you're more mouse brained than I thought!" She muttered.

Brambleclaw almost laughed, but then caught himself. _Mates are like friends, obstacles._

"Well, come on. If we are going to hunt, we might as well hunt."

Brambleclaw let a small smile escape before he melted back into a stoic mask, but Squirrelflight caught it, and smiled back.

Brambleclaw pushed his feelings to the back of his mind and followed the pretty she cat.

He saw her crouch and pounce on an unsuspecting mouse and returned triumphantly with it in her mouth.

"That the best you can do?" he asked before he realized he had said anything.

Squirrelflight looked surprised that he was talking to her, and set her mouse down.

"More than you have," she pointed out.

"Really? I see this big piece of prey."

"Where?" she looked around, confused.

"Right here." And before he could stop himself, he launched himself playfully at Squirrelflight. She widened her eyes as she saw him leaping for her, but smiled and jumped out of the way, instead landing on top of him. He rolled and ended up pinning her to the ground with his strong paws.

_If they prove distracting, you kill them. _

He looked into her warm green eyes, and saw no trace of the recent hostility, only something else he couldn't identify.

_You Kill Them. _

_But I can't kill her, father, I can't. _

He took his paws off her and turned away, Tigerstar's words still ringing in his head. But out of the corner of his eye he saw Squirrelflight narrow her eyes, and he saw a flash of pain and confusion before she turned away as well.

_I'm sorry. _

He raised his head and brushed his muzzle along her side.

_I'm sorry father. _

"Change of heart?" Squirrelflight snapped.

He didn't reply, but Squirrelflight's eyes melted from anger to puzzlement.

"What's been up with you lately?" she asked. "One second you act like Brambleclaw and the next…."

He shrugged. Rolling her eyes, she padded over and started licking a wound from Ashfur.

Brambleclaw closed his eyes peacefully. A moment like this with her was like a moment with Starclan.

Finished cleaning it, she said tartly, "Well, now, if you don't get into another tussle soon we wont have another problem." Flicking her tail over the wound, she murmured, "toms."

The sun hit her pelt, lighting her up, and Brambleclaw felt that longing in him to forget Tigerstar and be himself again.

_But you want to be deputy; _the little voice in the back of his head reminded him. _And Tigerstar can help you achieve that. _

_Am I asking to be deputy, or be Tigerstar. _

He knew the answer; he just didn't want to admit it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO-Back to Squirrelflight!-OOOOOOOOOOOOO

They returned to camp, Squirrelflight carrying her mouse and two voles, and Brambleclaw a big rabbit. Sandstorm was already back and was sharing a thrush with her mate, Firestar.

Depositing her prey onto the fresh-kill pile, she padded towards the nursery.

"Hey, Squirrelflight!"

Turning, she saw Silverpup walking towards her, and flicked her tail in greeting.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Squirrelflight asked.

"I'm 2 and one half moons today! That means only 3 and a half more moons until I'm an apprentice!"

Squirrelflight smiled, and Silverpup wagged his tail. He never purred, only wagged.

"Are you going to be my mentor? I hope you are."

"I hope so too," she replied.

"You! Have a mentor! You're lucky that the clan has taken you in; much less actually train you to become a warrior. You have to be a cat to be one," a voice behind them spat. Turning, Squirrelflight saw Mousekit glaring hatefully at the pup.

"Well, aren't I a cat?" Silverpup asked, unfazed by Mousekit's glare.

"No, you're just a dumb dog, lucky to be at the right time at the right place."

Silverpup widened his eyes, but instead of launching himself at Mousekit, he growled, "Well, at least I don't make fun of cat's heritage, especially since you're a horse place two-leg cat!"

Squirrelflight saw Mousekit's eyes widen, but couldn't seem to find something to say back, and instead turned and stalked over to Daisy.

Now that the kit couldn't see him anymore, Silverpup let his tail droop and asked Squirrelflight, "is it true I'm not a cat? I knew I was different, claws, ears, nose and such, but I'm not even a cat?"

Shaking her head, Squirrelflight nosed him to his paws and said, "But you don't have to be a cat to be loyal. Just ignore Mousekit, ok?"

Silverpup nodded, but still looked dejected as he walked over to Sorreltail.

_Will he ever really be accepted? _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Squirrelflight picked up a plump mouse and went and sat beside Ashfur. He was staring curiously at Daisy and her 3 kits.

"I'm surprised Firestar has let them stay so long," he said unexpectedly.

Looking up from her meal, Squirrelflight replied, "They're still kits, and Daisy is letting them stay here to become apprentices."

Ashfur snorted. "But Daisy doesn't do anything. Kittypets aren't cut out for clan life."

Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes and hissed , "so I'm not cut out for this life, am I Ashfur?" Standing without another word and went to sit by a surprised Brambleclaw, leaving Ashfur dumbstruck.

"Change of heart?" Brambleclaw teased.

Rolling her eyes, she finished her mouse.

"So what did he say this time?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Said kittypets aren't strong enough to survive in the forest, but he didn't seem to remember the fact that I'm half kittypet," she spat.

He flicked his tail on her shoulder to calm her.

Closing her eyes, she said, "I guess I'm over reacting, it's just everyone thinks you have to be born here to be one of here. Mousekit was interrogating Silverpup earlier, and I think I just took my anger out on Ashfur."

"Ashfur gets what he deserves," Brambleclaw growled.

"Oh, I forgot, not the best of buddies are you?" she said sarcastically.

"No, not at all," he said, smiling, and Squirrelflight thought her heart might burst,

"I guess I should go apologize," she said awkwardly.

He shrugged. "If you want to," he said, but Squirrelflight could detect something underneath his calm words.

Touching her nose to his check, she padded back to make amends with Ashfur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Leafpool watched Tigerstar welcome his sons, and right away she noticed that Brambleclaw was distracted.

_Thinking about my sister, aren't you? _

As Leafpool guessed, Tigerstar noticed his distracted son as well.

"What is wrong with you, Brambleclaw?" he growled, unsheathing his claws.

Shaking his head, Brambleclaw replied, "Nothing."

Tigerstar raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "As I was saying, I'm guessing the troops will take about six to seven months to get ready."

"That long!?" Hawkfrost exclaimed. "Why so long?"

"To give you time to gain followers, get rid of the mangy mutt, and get their heads out of the clouds, Brambleclaw!"

Brambleclaw focused his gaze on Tigerstar and stammered an apology.

"What's on your mind? You've been like this for the past month, Brambleclaw! Our plan could fail if you don't focus!"

"Yes, father."

"Good. You may both go, as Brambleclaw cannot stop thinking about his precious she-cat."

Leafpool saw Brambleclaw twitch his tail in embarrassment, and sprang away, towards the exit. Hawkfrost followed, his face concentrated on something Leafpool couldn't guess of.

She was about to leave when she saw Tigerstar still hadn't vanished yet. Confused, Leafpool sat down again and waited too see what would happen.

After a while that seemed like many moons, Hawkfrost reappeared, but with no Brambleclaw trailing after him.

"So, you heard me," Tigerstar growled, curling his lip back into a faint snarl.

"I did, father, but I'm sorry to say having a buzzing voice in my head saying to come back after Brambleclaw was gone isn't very pleasant."

Tigerstar smiled. "Get used to being unpleasant, and having unpleasant on you."

Hawkfrost nodded.

"Now, you're probably wondering why you've been called back?"

Hawkfrost nodded again.

"You've probably noticed how distant Brambleclaw has been lately?" Tigerstar started, "Well, if he can't start ignoring that she-cat, then you'll have to help him get rid of her."

Looking at Hawkfrost straight in the eye, he said, "or we can let him continue like this, using him, and when we finally succeed…."

Hawkfrost grinned. "When we succeed, we kill him."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowled.

Leafpool jerked awake, noticing she had slept until sunhigh.

_What does Firestar want? _

As all the cats assembled, Leafpool noticed Daisy vigorously grooming her kits, and all three of them raised their heads proudly.

"Today, Daisy, a cat from the horse place, has been here for 6 moons, and her kits are old enough to become apprentices. Berrykit, Mousekit, and Hazelkit, please come forward."

The three kits sprang forward eagerly.

"Do you three, even though not clan born, promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan that has taken you in for the rest of your lives?"

The three kit all answered, "I do."

"Then from now on, until you have earned your warrior name, Berrykit shall be known as Berrypaw and your mentor shall be Dustpelt. Dustpelt, you know what it means to be a mentor and I hope you will mentor this apprentice as hard and well."

Firestar turned to Mousekit while Dustpelt and Berrykit touched noses. "Mousekit, your will be known as Mousepaw. Train hard and be fair to all, with your mentor Rainwhisker to help guide you."

Turning to the last horse place kit, he said, "Ferncloud, you know what it feels like to loose someone. Train Hazelkit to the best of your abilities and pass on all your knowledge to your new apprentice."

Ferncloud stepped forward and touched noses with the new apprentice.

A silence followed his words, until slowly chants of their new names started to break out, Cloadtail being one of the loudest.

When the noise died down, Firestar continued.

"Daisy, you have recovered your strength and your kits no longer need you. I will now ask you, since you cannot stay in the clan forever without doing your share, what you plan on doing know."

Leafpool saw Cloadtail's pelt bristle, but the white warrior didn't comment.

Daisy sat tall and straight, then said, "I will return to my home and mate. I thank Thunderclan for everything it has done to help us. However, I do request to be able to come and visit my kits."

Firestar nodded. "Request granted."

"And if you ever have more kits, you're welcome here," A yowl sounded from behind her. Turning, she saw Cloudtail peering at Firestar with a determined face.

Firestar glared at his nephew, but did not object.

Daisy nodded, standing proudly. Cloudtail made his way over to her, and whispered something into her ear, causing her to giggle. Beside her, Leafpool felt Brightheart stiffen and look away. Leafpool felt sadness in her when she looked at the one-eyed she-cat.

All of a sudden Brightheart snapped her head up and went over to the pure white tom. Seeing her, he pricked his ears in surprise and went to meet her. Raising her head, she asked Cloudtail something, and Leafpool saw him look away in shame. Without another word the tortoiseshell she-cat turned and padded off to the warrior den.

Turning away, Leafpool saw Squirrelflight talking to Ashfur, but she could tell they seemed a little on edge, and at the corner of the hollow she saw Brambleclaw glaring at Firestar, before turning to enter the warrior's den.

_Off to see a father that will kill you without a second thought? _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hope you liked it! ;)

Umm, just so you know, I can't seem to recieve any PM's, Reviews, or Alerts from my email...they just won't show up, so if any of you need to tell me something, you can email me yeah, if you have the time, can those who do read this story review? It keeps up my muse. :)

Thanks to all who have reviewed in the past, and have kept it up! It really makes my day!

BlindSeer.

P.S. If you need to contact me in anyway, you can get my email from my profile page. ;)


	10. Graystripe's Tale

10 reviewers...yey!!!!

Long Chappie, for all y'all who reviewed. Sorry it took so long...

Disclaimer: Don't Own, so Don't Sue.

Oh, yeah, sorry in advance for any mistakes...I really wanted to get this out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ashfur, come with me, bring Birchpaw, Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw, you two as well. I have a feeling I'll need an extra big patrol today," Firestar addressed them.

Squirrelflight looked up from the rabbit she was sharing with Ashfur and looked questioningly at her father, but he had turned away.

Shrugging, she stood up and beckoned with her tail for the gray tom to follow. Sighing and mumbling under his breath, Ashfur complied.

Birchpaw, who had apparently heard Firestar's announcement, met up with them, Brambleclaw following behind, his tail twitching and his eyes glazed over in thought.

Reaching the exit, the five cats followed their leader through the undergrowth, leading them towards the Windclan border.

"If you need to hunt, feel free to," Firestar said, absentmindedly.

Surprised on how indifferent her father was, she twitched her ears and heard a mouse scavenging in the tall grass. Settling into a crouching position, she pinpointed exactly where the rodent was.

Just as she was about to pounce, the mouse looked up at something Squirrelflight could not see, and scurried away. Hissing in annoyance, she turned away. Ashfur bent over and whispered in her ear, "Tough Luck." She twitched her tail in response.

She was about to turn away when something on the breeze caught her attention.

"Firestar," she said, loud enough for only her leader and their patrol to hear.

Perking up his ears to show he was listening, he opened his mouth to taste the air. He widened his eyes as an unfamiliar scent reached his scent glands. Nodding at Squirrelflight to show he understood, he flicked his tail to ambush the unexpected trespasser, an unfamiliar cat.

They surrounded the unknown cat, a tom, if Squirrelflight wasn't mistaken. They all crouched, ready to pounce, when Firestar gave his signal and leapt at the unsuspecting tom.

Letting loose a battle cry, Squirrelflight saw him land on the muscular shoulders of the trespasser, and the gray body let out a screech of surprise and fury. They tussled for a minute, until all of a sudden they both stopped, and backed away. Firestar had a scratch above his eye and the tom had a gash along his flank, but instead of leaping back together, they both stared at each other.

Something flared inside of her. A feeling, and she peered curiously at the tom. The gray fur reminded her of someone, like Storm fur, but there were obvious differences. Like Stormfur, but different...

"Graystripe!" Firestar yowled, and Squirrelflight remembered now. Graystripe! How could she have forgotten.

"Firestar!" Graystripe yowled back, and launched himself playfully at his best friend.

Smiling, she glanced at Brambleclaw. He stared stonily at Graystripe, but beneath the cold amber eyes, she thought she could detect a trace of amusement.

"Come on, you stupid furball! Let's get back to camp. I definitely need to hear your story." Happiness shone in her father eyes, and he seemed complete. Twitching his tail to signal the patrol, they swiftly returned to camp.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the group entered hollow, Graystripe blinked in surprise at his surroundings, but didn't say anything. The rest of their clan mates widened their eyes at them returning so soon, then yowled at the visitor. Some started to snarl, but stopped in a shocked silence as they recognized the visitor.

"Graystripe. It's Graystripe," whispers made their way around the hollow. Cats appeared, all trying to get a glance at their deputy.

"Graystripe!" A voice broke through the muttering, and Sandstorm and Dustpelt made their way through the throng, and both touched their noses to the gray warrior.

Suddenly the whole clan gathered around the gray warrior, asking him where he's been, what happened, and if he was alright. Graystripe was so overwhelmed that all he could manage was a choking _purr._

After a minute or so of the clan's questions, he signaled for quiet. A silent hush fell over the clearing, and all cats looked up at him expectantly for his story.

Graystripe opened his mouth to speak when his eyes caught sight of a silvery shape that clearly wasn't a cat, and yowled in shock instead. All heads turned to see what he was looking at, but didn't seem surprised that it was Silverpup. Most cats seemed to have accepted the loving puppy. Most.

"What is that?!" he sputtered.

"I'm a dog. Do you have a problem with that?" Silverpup growled. Ever since Mousekit had told him what he really was, he was sensitive about his origin.

Firestar smiled wryly. "I'll explain that latter. Let's hear your story."

Still glancing suspiciously at the pup, he began.

"Well, as soon as I was captured..."

OOOOO(A/N This is like if this was what was happening as soon as he was caught.)OOOOO

"Firestar! Help me, Firestar!" Graystripe yowled, scratching the two-leg that held him. "Help me!" Biting the clumsy paw that was shoving him in a monster, he attempted to escape, but was trapped. Turning, he launched himself at the back, but was stopped by an invisible force (A/N a window). He saw Leafpaw staring at him with a mixture of shock and fear, before running away from another two-leg.

As the monster drove away, a hollow feeling formed inside his stomach.

_At least I got the others out, _he thought. He smiled ruefully._ And I'll give them more trouble than they'll have ever gotten before._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He woke up in a metallic contraption, and looked around sleepily. Blinking away his confusion, he launched himself at the mesh, trying to escape. After several minutes of fruitless bitting, he sat and licked his paw, drawing it over his ear, trying to appear unconcerned. But he was.

Seeing a cat below him, he said, "Where am I?"

A chuckle sounded above him . Looking up, Graystripe saw a rogue looking creature smiling at him. "This is a kennel. Where all cats and dogs that don't have housefolk go, and hope for some."

Graystripe hissed, "I don't want any housefolk. I'll never turn into a kittypet."

"Don't know what a kittypet, but you'll probably get your wish. No housefolk is ever gonna want a mangy old cat like you!"

Graystripe tuned and looked at his pelt, and could count all the numerous scars and ribs that marked his life as a clan cat.

"Anywho, they all like kittens. Kittens. Not old cats like us." The rogue continued on, not really caring if he was heard or not.

The door opened and in entered a two-leg, holding a bag of mush.

_Okay, as he opens the door, claw him, and escape,._ he thought.

Unsheathing his claws, he was about to strike when the rogue cuffed him over the head through the bars of the mesh. Stunned by the unexpected blow, Graystripe fell to the floor, and the two-leg got away unscathed.

"Why did you do that!?" He hissed.

"Because," the rogue said sullenly. "If you are considered ferocious and dangerous, you are put to sleep. And if you want to return to where you used to live, you better stay alive. Got it?"

Snarling quietly, Graystripe nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Days passed, although Graystripe couldn't tell how many. He and the rogue, whose name was Tick, had made a friendship in the small and dejected area that they now lived in.

Graystripe had been told by Tick many things that two-legs did. So, when a two-leg entered with a cat and walked along the rows of cages, he wasn't surprised, but curious.

"What are they doing?" he asked.

"Seeing what cat goes along well with theirs, therefore they won't present a problem at their dens."

Nodding to show he understood, he bent over to eat the disgusting pellets. At first he had refused, but as Tick had pointed out, he needed to keep up his strength, if he was too escape.

As the two-leg passed his cage, he looked up at the kittypet, and she looked up at him, and surprised flared in her eyes, though Graystripe didn't know why.

As the kittypet started struggling to get towards him, the two-leg pointed with his humongous paw and said something in his primitive language, although Graystripe didn't understand. Neither did Tick.

The two-leg that fed them appeared and snatched Graystripe out of the cage before he knew what was happening. Holding him by the scruff, he dropped him into the pen, and the kittypet was placed in there with him.

Fluffing up menacingly, he snarled insults. Unnerved, the kittypet asked, "Are you Graystripe?"

Surprised beyond imagination, he chocked out, "How do you know?"

Smiling, the kittypet walked towards him, and he let his fur lie flat.

"I'm Cody, and I've lived with your clan for half a moon."

Now he was speechless. Almost not being able to breathe, he looked up at Tick. The old rogue looked as surprised as he was.

"I thought you were. Come on, let me pretend we are friends, and let my housefolk think that you're a perfect Housecat."

"I'm not becoming a kittypet!" he finally was able to snarl.

"Do you want to go home or not?" she said impatiently.

Complying, but muttering all the same, he started licking her fur that stunk of Two-legs, and she started purring and rubbing against him.

"There, I understand some housefolk. They are going to see if they can adopt you." Pausing to listen to their harsh language, she added, "They'll be back tomorrow. Be good." She purred as her two-leg picked her up and they disappeared.

As he was put back into his cage, Tick muttered, "Well, I'll be, looks like you might get back home after all."

"Yeah," Graystripe muttered as well. "Looks like it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"And this is your litter box. You make dirt here." Cody explained.

Graystripe looked at his surroundings with disgust. He had said goodbye to Tick earlier, and felt sadder than he expected to be. The old cat had found a place in his heart.

Now he was in this den,- this house, and was so overwhelmed with pungent smells and rules that he just wanted to run away.

"Why do I need to know this? I'm going to leave now anyway." He said brusquely.

"No, you're not. Two-legs aren't completely dumb. They know you are most likely going to run away. They'll most likely keep you in here for a moon or so."

"What?!" he yowled. "I need to get back now!"

"I know," Cody said quietly. "But I can't help that. I have no control over what happens."

Usually he would fight back, but he was so exhausted with what had happened this past week that he just sunk to his knees and closed his eyes. Purring sympathetically, Cody started grooming his ruffled fur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the sounds of food hit his bowl, he staggered to his paws and padded towards the kitchen. Cody was already there, and was eating her share. Ignoring the food, he drank the metallic water, and leapt up onto the sill, and stared out towards where he knew was Thunderclan camp.

One of the only things that had kept him from giving up hope this past moon was staring out at his home, even if it was slowly being destroyed.

The two-legs were arguing behind him, and he caught the only word he knew. Slush. Cody said that was what they had named him. What a pathetic name.

"Good news, Graystripe! We can go outside today!" Cody meowed from under him. Still staring out into the woods, her words didn't register in his brain. But the opening of the sliding door did.

"Come on, stupid furball. Let's go!" She sprinted outside, then leapt at the fence and started grooming her belly fur.

Yowling with happiness, he followed the she-cat. Awkwardly climbing the fence as well, he was about to dash into the forest when Cody's claw caught him.

"Wait."

Glaring at her, Graystripe sat down, but tensed his muscles to spring again.

"Make me a deal," she said after a minute.

"What?"

"If they are not there, don't go after them. Wait a couple of days, actually eat, and then leave. Don't go charging after them."

"Fine," he muttered, but Cody knew he wasn't really listening.

"Okay, the housefolk are gone….now!" Springing, she leapt from the fence and charged into the trees with Graystripe at her tail.

Passing her, Graystripe took the lead, and ran blissfully toward camp.

Or what was left of it.

As he rounded a corner, he stopped. Camp, where he had spent his entire kit hood, was gone. In its place was churned earth. The nursery, warrior and apprentice's dens, were all gone.

Dropping his tail sadly, he opened his mouth in a vain hope that the clans scent still remained, but all that reached his glands were the smell of monsters.

"They are not here," he snarled, but more at himself than Cody.

Coming up to him, she flicked her tail onto his shoulder, and turned back towards the way they came.

"Wait!" Graystripe yowled. Opening his mouth once more, he caught the faint scent of a cat.

"Frostfur!" he yowled. Tracking the elders scent, he made his way out of the clearing with Cody at his tail.

As they were nearing the Riverclan border, the smell was covered by the acrid tang of monsters, but Graystripe guessed she was heading towards Riverclan.

"Come on."

"I'm coming, clan cat"

Smiling, Graystripe launched himself into the river and swam to the other side, his muscles aching in protest. _I guess this is what happens when all you do is sit around and look out at the forest. _

Reaching the other side, he turned and saw Cody staring at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not doing that," she hissed.

"Why not? It's not that hard."

"I don't live out doors and swim better than a fish. In fact, I can't even swim."

Smiling, Graystripe pointed with his tail. "Come this way, where the stepping stones are." Sprinting down the river bank, he stopped beside a row of stones.

Glaring at him the whole time, Cody walked across, coming to a stop at Graystripe's side, panting.

"You tired?" he asked mockingly.

"A little," she hissed.

"Thought so." Turning, he flicked her with his tail and started walking towards Riverclan. Sticking her tongue out at him, the kittypet followed.

As they neared the camp, Graystripe could smell Thunderpath, but underneath it was the scent Frostfur and the smell of carrion and death. Slowly, he entered the camp.

From somewhere above him a cat screeched, and Graystripe collapsed as the cat landed squarely on his shoulders.

"Get out of here, kittypet," it snarled. He was about to roll unto his back when he recognized the voice of his attacker.

"Frostfur!" he yowled, relieved that they hadn't left without him.

"How do you know my name?" Frostfur asked, loosening her grip.

"It's me, Graystripe," he chocked out, overjoyed. They hadn't left after all!

"Graystripe? But he was captured by two-legs, and doesn't smell like a kittypet," Frostfur argued, but she let go.

Looking at her, Graystripe saw every one of her ribs, and knew that she was slowly starving to death.

"Where's the rest of the clan?" he asked, looking around.

Frostfur sighed. "They're gone. Left almost a moon ago. Me and a couple elders stayed behind, but now I'm the only one left."

"What!? Firestar wouldn't do that! He knew I would come back." He screeched, hurt that his friend had deserted him.

"He did it for the best. The monsters were almost at camp, and Tallstar and Windclan barely could make. Shadowclan camp was gone, and the river was poisened. Fish, dead, and any who ate them, dead as well."

Graystripe knew that the elder was right, but he still felt hurt.

Cody walked over to the elder's side and began washing her dirty fur. All were silent for a few moments until Frostfur narrowed her eyes at Cody, then exclaimed, "You're the kittypet that helped Ferncloud in the nursery!"

Cody nodded, delighted that the elder remembered her, and continued on with washing.

"Where did they go?" he finally asked.

"Over the mountains, into the new territory Starclan found for them," the elder rasped.

"Over the mountains," he muttered, then stood up. "I'm going after them."

Cody stood up as well, her pelt bristling. "You'll do no such thing. You promised."

The two cats glared at each other, until finally Cody looked away and muttered, "please?"

Graystripe's face softened, and nodded. "But Frostfur, you come with us."

Looking up, the elder rasped. "Why?"

"Because I'm the deputy, and I say so."

Narrowing her eyes, Frostfur said, "You haven't been deputy for a moon. For all we know, Firestar might've appointed another."

"I know Firestar, and he wouldn't," Graystripe argued.

Frostfur glared, then lowered her head respectfully.

"Alright, then, follow me."

Turning tail, he exited camp with the two she-cats following him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where are you taking me, Graystripe?" Frostfur meowed for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"A place," he answered.

"I know that," she snapped.

Rolling his eyes, Graystripe neared the house, and scrambled onto the top of the fence.

Finally realizing what was happening, Frostfur backed away spitting, "They've changed you. You are no longer a clan cat. You're a kittypet!"

"Frostfur, listen. I'm not a kittypet, but these two-legs will take care of you, and you'll have company, so will Cody. I'm doing it for you, Frostfur."

Shaking her head, the elder turned away, back towards the trees. Sighing, Graystripe was about to leap into the garden when he heard claws scrambling against the fence, and saw Frostfur struggling to get up.

Smiling, Graystripe grabbed her scruff in his teeth and pulled the old she-cat over. Making all that commotion alerted the housefolk, and they ran clumsily outside. Widening their eyes on their ugly fat faces, they pointed at Frostfur, then at the grey warrior.

Cody cocked her ears, listening to what they were saying, then said, "They'll keep her for a while, see if anyone own her, then decide from there."

"They won't find nobody, because I don't belong to anybody," the white elder rasped, proud.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Frostfur was settling into the kittypet way of life grudgingly, but didn't ever go back to the forest, or what was left of it.

Graystripe was getting restless, staring out towards highstones, pacing non-stop. Cody watched him with sad eyes, but was striking a strong friendship with the Thunderclan elder. Frostfur, in turn, told her stories from when she was an apprentice, and other favorite elder stories.

Looking at the two of them sitting on the two-leg couch, sharing tongues, Graystripe felt a tinge of sadness. He would leave them both here, and he felt he would miss Cody more than he should. But he had to go. His clan needed him.

"Cody, Frostfur, I'm going to leave today," he announced. Looking up, Frostfur nodded, but Cody couldn't seem to meet his eyes. Confused, he flicked his tail on her shoulder.

"Can I come with you to Ravenpaw's?" she asked, knowing that was going to be where he went first.

Smiling sadly, Graystripe nodded. Turning, he was about to pad away when a voice called to him.

"Hey, Slush, come give this elder a proper goodbye." As soon as she has found out that was what he was called, she opted to use that name instead, just to bug him.

Rolling his eyes, he padded over to the pure white she-cat and purred quietly. "Goodbye, Snowball," he purred, calling her by her new name as well.

Striating up, he nodded to Cody, and exited the house.

Neither spoke a word, both starting to walk towards Barley's barn.

"You know, you chose a good day to leave. The housefolk were going to take you to the cutter today."

He widened his eyes and gulped, realizing he had come really close to loosing his tomness (A/N My new word!).

"Why didn't you warn me?" he cried.

Cody looked at the ground, and did not answer.

"Why?"

It all came out in a rush. "Because if you went to the cutter then I thought maybe you wouldn't want to leave." Sighing at his enraged expression, she added, "I'm sorry."

"You don't want me to leave, don't you?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head.

He sighed as well, but said, "I asked myself that last night. Did I really want to leave? Leave you, Frostfur, and such an easy life, no harsh winter, no fighting. But then I'd remember the fierce joy of life as a clan cat, and everybody I'd be leaving, if I stayed with you. I can't stay. I'm sorry."

She sighed, but nodded her head. Reaching over, he licked the top of her head. "This is the beginning of their territory. You should leave now if you want to get home before dark."

She looked up at him, and in her eyes he could see something, but he didn't know what it was. Without another word she brushed her muzzle along his side and turned away.

Looking at her retreating figure, he called out after her, "If you ever see Tick, tell him thanks, and that I say hi."

Flicking her tail to show she heard, she continued on until he could see her no more.

Turning away, he padded towards Barley's farm, and towards the clans. He just hoped that home would fill that new hole in his heart.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Graystripe?" a voice called out.

"Ravenpaw?" Graystripe called back.

"What are you doing here?" Ravenpaw yowled, emerging from the bushes.

"Long story," he said, all of a sudden aware of how tired he was.

Blinking sympathetically, Ravenpaw beckoned with his tail for his friend to follow him.

"You look tired. I think we can spare a mouse or two."

As the barn came into view, so did the smell of mouse, and Graystripe's mouth watered, remembering how disgusting the food his housefolk had fed him.

As they entered, Ravenpaw called out to Barley that they had a visitor. The black and white tom emerged, nodded to Graystripe, then disappeared again.

"Go ahead, catch some mice. We have plenty," Ravenpaw meowed. Graystripe happily complied.

Every mouse he caught made him think how he could've ever had survived on rat droppings from the two-legs.

After he had eating so many that he thought he'd burst, he and Ravenpaw settled on some soft hay and shared tongues. Ravenpaw told him about all that had happened since he was captured, and Graystripe began his story.

As Graystripe concluded his tale, even Barley, who was listening in the shadows, had his eyes the size of saucers.

"Wow," Ravenpaw muttered. "Wow."

"Wow," Graystripe repeated.

Shaking his head, Ravenpaw said, "Get some sleep. You have an even bigger trek ahead of you."

Graystripe nodded without hesitation, and let sleep overcome him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"They went that way. Go over the mountains. That's all that I can tell you."

He and Ravenpaw were standing on moonstone, looking at high stones. They stood there for a moment, the wind ruffling their fur. Friends stood side by side for what would most likely be the last time until they go to Starclan. If Ravenpaw went to Starclan.

"Bye, friend. I will miss you, and never ever forget you," Graystripe meowed. Hundreds of emotions went through him. He was leaving his first friend. One of his best friends. Forever.

"Bye, Graystripe. I know Thunderclan will be grateful that you've come back."

They touched noses, then Graystripe turned and ran, not looking back, because he knew that if he did, he would never be able to leave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Graystripe panted, exhausted, as he climbed the mountain. This was his fourth day since leaving Ravenpaw, and had only managed to catch a couple mice and birds.

He sat shivering, and opened his mouth to see if he could smell prey.

He widened his eyes with surprise and delight as mouse reached his scent glands.

Stalking towards the mouse, he was about to spring when with a flurry of wings an eagle dove from the sky and fastened his talons onto his back leg, breaking the bone. At that same time a voice called out, "Stormfur, no!"

With a screech, a cat jumped from above and landed on top of the eagle, causing it to drop Graystripe and try to shake off its attacker.

A face appeared in his line of vision as pain clouded his eyes. Eyes full of love and worry.

"Stormfur, you know you are always supposed to look up." Then confusion passed through her eyes as she said, "You're not Stormfur!"

Darkness was clouding his vision, but he managed to choke out four words.

"Stormfur is my son."

Then he gave in to darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He woke up on a bed of moss and feathers, with a couple of mice laid out in front of him.

Blinking, he looked around, realizing he was in some sort of cave. Then all that what happened from before he blanked out came rushing back.

_Stormfur. They mentioned Stormfur!_

As he was about to take a bite of mouse when paw steps reached his ears. Looking up, he saw the she-cat from before stick out her paw in a weird way, and say, "My name is Brook Where Small Fish Swim, but call me Brook. You said that you are the father of Stormfur?"

She said this all in a strange accent, but he nodded.

"Then you are a clan cat?" she asked, surprised and delighted. He nodded again.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Graystripe," he answered, still perplexed at what was happening.

"Stay here, I'll go get a to-be to fetch Stormfur," she said, but seeing the confused look on the clan cat's face, she added. "A to-be is like an apprentice to you."

Leaving, she meowed something else, but it was lost in a constant roar from outside the den.

Curious, he tried to stand, but pain like none other shot up through his injured leg and caused him to collapse onto the ground.

"I thought you would know that your own leg was broken," a voice said jokingly. Looking up, the tom saw an almost identical copy of himself entering the den. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Stormfur!" he cried, overjoyed. Almost forgetting his broken leg, he launched himself at his son, tackling him playfully and purring the whole time. His son tackled him playfully, avoiding the broken leg. After a couple of minutes, they both sat, tired, and started sharing tongues, Stormfur beginning from when Feathertail received the message, from up till now, even though Graystripe had been told half of the story already.

As Stormfur finished, Graystripe repeated his. When he finished, Stormfur stood and said, "Come, if you can. We need to talk to Stoneteller."

Confused once more, Graystripe stood shakily, then began limping slowly after his son, asking about tribe life, and the difference between tribe and clan. Stormfur happily explained.

As they slowly limped through the cave, Graystripe realized that the roaring sound was coming from a huge water fall. He looked in awe, until he saw that many cats were staring at him curiously, but with no hostility.

As the neared a den-like-thing at the end of the cave, an old cat walked out of it and said, "Welcome, father of Stormfur. My name is Teller Of Pointed Stones. Feel free to stay here as long as you need for your wound to heal, and for you to catch up with your son." Turning, he yowled for the attention of the whole tribe and introduced Graystripe as the father of the silver cat.

_Silver cat. My Feathertail. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Graystripe healed slowly, but he healed correctly, learning all the tribe talents and ways, but as time passed he grew more anxious. Finally, he asked Stormfur and Brook to travel down to where the clans settled and inform them of his return. Anything to keep him occupied. They agreed.

Right away he could tell those two were close. The way he looked at her, and she him, was more obvious than if they had yowled it for the whole world to hear.

Half a moon after his son and Brook left, they returned, tired and hungry, but successful in finding the clans, but with new that tore at Graystripe's heart. They had been attacked by a group of badgers, and many had died, including Cinderpelt, Firestar's first apprentice. He hadn't been there to help them, and now they needed him again, and he wasn't there. Stormfur watched his father limp around the cave, but could not let him go, not before he said good bye to Feathertail.

The day when Graystripe awoke refreshed and without a pain in his leg, he knew it was the day to leave. He would miss his son, but he missed his clan.

As he neared Stoneteller's cave, Stormfur emerged. Seeing him walk without limping, he nodded, the flicked his mud-coated tail for him to follow.

Graystripe followed. He had come to respect the leader/healer as much as any clan leader.

As he entered the den, Stoneteller stood and got straight to the point.

"You are healed, yes?"

He nodded.

"Then you want to leave?"

He nodded once more. "You have been very kind to me. I never would've made it home without you."

The old cat smiled and nodded.

"You are always welcome here, and if you ever need help, we will be there."

Graystripe stood to leave, but Stoneteller said one last thing.

"And you'll be wanting to say good bye to your daughter?"

Graystripe's head snapped up, surprised, but nodded one last time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Every time he had passed this spot, something seemed to cry out to him. Now he understood. It was where Feathertail was buried.

As he padded silently over to that spot, a voice sounded in his head.

_I love you father. Don't ever forget it. But now you deserve to be home. _

It was Feathertail's voice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He had left the mountains a week ago, and was nearing home. He could tell.

As he passed another thunderpath, he found himself on marshy ground. Looking straight ahead, he saw a humongous lake, right smack in the middle of what could be four territories. To his left he saw what he would guess would be Shadowclan and Riverclan territory, and to his right what could be Windclan and…

He gasped. What could be Thunderclan territory. He was sure of it.

Without another word he ran. Ran faster than he had ever ran before, and soon he passed by the horse-place and into Windclan territory. Keeping close to the lake, he didn't even pause to make sure he wasn't being followed. But he didn't care. He was running. Running to home.

As he entered trees much like the ones back home, he opened his mouth and almost purred when Thunderclan scent markings reached his scent glands.

Racing inside his territory, he walked cautiously, not sure on where he should go, which way was camp.

He was slowly making his way toward the heart of the forest when all of a sudden an orange ball of fur crashed into him. Instinctively he dodged and stroked back without realizing who he was striking at.

He fought until they broke apart, and he silently gasped as he realized who it was.

_Firestar. _

Recognition and pleasure flashed across Firestars face as well.

"Graystripe," he muttered.

Pleasure upon pleasure fluttered inside of him, and he launched himself at his friend once more, but this time playfully.

_I am home. _

OOOOOOO-Back to the Clan-OOOOOOO

As he concluded his tale for the whole clan to hear, many looked up at him with awe and understanding. Murmurs broke out, and they all dispersed without another word, without Firestar's dismissal. But didn't matter. Their deputy was back, and the clan seemed complete.

Sort Of.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, that was A LOT of words, so I think I can be fair when I say I would love to have LOTS of reviews. Got 10 last chappie, so if I get 11, I beat my record!!! Can we try too, please?

Sorry if this seemed rushed, I wanted to fit his tale into one chapter.

BlindSeer


	11. 3 moons later

Yo, BlindSeer here! Okay, First things First…..

I HAD A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK.

I am SOOOO sorry about this taking sooo long, but everytime I'd sit down, nothing would come to me, I just couldn't type. So, also, sorry about the quality of this chapter. Was still kinda unfocused when I wrote it.

Okay, just so ya know, this chapter is dedicated to SFLP, because if you hadn't bothered me so much (which IS a good thing) this chapter probably would've taken even longer to write. THANX!

Alright, I'm gonna reply to some reviews from a while ago.

**Bluepelt (from chapter 9 review)- Well, I think the only other eligible cat is Whiteflower, and she is WAY to young for him….unless I'm wrong. I'm relying on memory here… ;) **

**Sup (From chapter 9): You are really annoying sometimes….see you at school! **

**Spiritwind(From chapter 9): I like that idea, but I'm kinda starting to like Mousepaw…even though he is a jerk. I think I have some special plans for him….then again, I might not. **

**Now from chapter 10 **

**Bluepelt: Hmmm, I don't know…I kinda like Squirrelfight and Brambleclaw, even though I like Ashfur…I just don't think he is the right cat for Squirrelflight. **

**SFLP: I reviewed, I REVIEWED! Thanks, though, for the cyber plushies. My mom got mad at me, though. She says I have WAY to many stuffed animals. JK. **

**Wolfclaws: Thanks…I personally think I'm not a very good writer, but I think I'm improving. Not many spelling mistakes this time, right? **

**Forcestar: Yey! You reviewed! **

**Oceanwind: I do too. Graystripe is the best! **

**Vampireofchopstics: like the new name. **

**Firewolf- Love the name! Thanks for reviewing, and I am sooo happy you think so! **

**Spiritwind: Yeah, I think Cody did…So, the book The Wild Road, who's the author? **

Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is the Warrior Series….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath highledge for a clan meeting," Firestar's yowl echoed through out the hollow.

Squirrelflight yawned as she emerged from the warrior's den, Ashfur beside her. Ever since Graystripe returned, Brambleclaw had rarely shown any emotion, always eying Sorreltail's kits with a look akin to hunger.

Leafpool had always seemed on edge, fear coming off her mental link in waves almost every night. She never left to meet Crowfeather, at least not that Squirelflight could detect, but at gatherings she seemed hard pressed not to run the dark gray toms side.

Firestar's voice broke through her conscious once more, and she made herself pay attention.

"Today, these kits," he began, but was interrupted by a voice.

"And pup," Silverpup barked. His comment was followed by a hush from Sorreltail.

"And pup," Firestar continued as if nothing had happened. "Have turned 6 moons and are ready to become apprentices. Sunkit, will you please step forward."

The bracken colored she-kit padded nervously up to her leader, keeping her eyes shyly on the ground. Firestar muttered something into her ear, and she raised her head hesitantly.

"Sunkit, until you've earned your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw, and your mentor will be Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw, you know what it is like to have to earn your loyally. Train this apprentice the way I trained you." Firestar looked at Brambleclaw straight in the eye, Squirrelflight could see that Firestar was implying. To not be like Tigerstar.

Brambleclaw stared back, not fazed by Firestar's warning, before padding up and touching noses with the small kit. As they padded out of the way, Sootkit walked excitedly up to highledge.

"Sootkit, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Sootpaw. Train well, with your mentor Cloudtail to guide you."

As the white warrior stepped forward to touch noses with his new mentor, Firestar turned to Badgerkit, and the burly kit stepped forward.

"Until you have earned your warrior name, your mentor will be Brightheart. Train well, young one."

Turning to Cinderkit, he spoke loudly to the whole clan. The attentive kit glanced side to side, looking for something that Squirrelflight couldn't guess of.

"Cinderkit has chosen a different path than the hard one as a warrior, but still a difficult path all the same. Cinderpaw wishes to become Thunderclan's medicine cat apprentice."

Squirrelflight stood with her eyes wide. _I wonder if names have something to do with your fate. _

Leafpool stepped forward, smiling, and touched noses with her new apprentice, and they quickly walked towards the throng of awaiting cats.

All eyes turned to the young pup, who was sitting proudly at Sorreltail's side.

"Silverpup, until you've earned your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw."

Every cat in the hollow held their breath, even the wind was silent, waiting who the mentor of the pup destined to save their clan was going to be.

"And your mentor will be…"

**(A/N wouldn't it be sooooo evil if I left it here….) **

"Squirrelflight."

She blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected this. Firestar had never told her in advance.

Glancing around, she saw Brambleclaw staring at her, and his gaze seemed proud before it melted back into a serene mask.

Taking a step gingerly forward, she padded up to the pups side.

Only now did she realize how big he was. As broad shouldered as Brambleclaw, and almost bigger than Firestar, Squirrelflight had to reach up instead of down to touch his wet nose.

Chuckles floated around the clearing as the tension slowly disappeared, and the clan started chanting the apprentices' names loudly.

Sorreltail's kits were too chocked with happiness to even purr, and Silverpaw was thumping his powerful tail happily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Leafpool watched as Cinderpaw emerged from the apprentices den, yawning, her burly brother, Badgerpaw, following, almost tripping over his strong paws.

Sootpaw emerged after, glancing around sneakily before tackling his big brother, and Sunpaw watched them quietly from the shadows.

Silverpup emerged, pushing his way through the opening, almost too big to fit in it, and Mousepaw emerged next, sneering at Silverpups struggles, followed by his cream-colored sister and his brother, followed lastly by Birchpaw.

As they all veered off to their mentors, Cinderpaw padded up to her, looking eager.

"What am I going to learn today?" She asked.

Leafpool smiled, and then said, "Well…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Today we are going to show you Thunderclan territory," Brambleclaw said, staring at the 4 new apprentices.

Squirrelflight chocked back laughter at how serious they all looked. _That won't last half a moon. _

As they left the hollow, Silverpaw's bulk barely fit inside the tunnel, and Squirrelflight heard Badgerpaw chortle good-naturedly.

As Brambleclaw, Brightheart, and Cloudtail started running, the apprentices followed, Silverpaw almost passing them, his strong paws and forelegs springing with every step he ran, his muscles bunching under his long, silver-black coat.

As they neared the Shadowclan border, Brambleclaw opened his mouth to say something, but Cloudtail cut him off, saying, "Open your mouths, and see what you can smell."

They young cats and lone dog complied, and as the cats spit in distaste, Silverpaw narrowed his eyes, confused.

"Squirrelflight?" he barked.

"Yes, um, Silverpaw?" she asked, suddenly nervous.

"I can't smell anything that way. It's much easier with my mouth closed, I think," he said.

Blinking in confusion, she glanced helplessly at Brambleclaw. He looked confused as well, but nodded, as if saying to go along with it.

"Alright, then, you do it like that," she said slowly.

Smiling, he breathed in through his nose, and Squirrelflight remembered when his mother, Comet, had smelled Brambleclaw even before she had, and without using her scent glands…

Then it hit her.

_Dogs don't have scent glands. _

She laughed weakly, and Brambleclaw looked at her inquisitively.

Shrugging, she beckoned with her tail for the party to follow her, figuring that if she would be a mentor, she would have to teach.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They didn't pass where Comet had most likely died, much to Squirrelflights relief and disappointment. The journey was getting to long for the apprentices, although Silverpup still seemed to have a lot of energy left in him.

"When you return, get a piece of fresh-kill for the elders, then go and rest. Tomorrow we will teach you how to hunt."

All the apprentices nodded wearily, and headed towards the fresh-kill pile, each taking one to the retired warriors.

"How was your first day at teaching?" a voice sounded from behind Squirrelflight. Turning, she saw Leafpool standing behind her, Cinderpaw entering the apprentice den behind them both.

"More tiring than I thought it would be," Squirrelflight answered truthfully.

"Yeah, I know. But Cinderpaw is easy to work with. Everything I do, she catches, and remembers it."

Flicking her tail in goodbye, her sister walked back towards the medicine cat den, pausing to talk to Brightheart along the way.

Sighing, she was about to get some fresh-kill, but a gray blur tackled her playfully. Realizing who it was, she shoved him off her, turning and saw Ashfur.

"So how was your first day?" he asked.

She sighed. About to reply she saw Brambleclaw studying her, and looked straight into his amber eyes, and didn't answer.

Flicking his tail impatiently infront of her eyes, she tore her eyes away regretfully, and looked irritably at the gray tom beside her.

"Tiring," she replied, then walked wearily towards the warriors den before he could say something else.

As she settled down into the moss, she felt the guilt rise in her. How could she treat Ashfur like that?

She fell asleep with unease within her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Leafpool walked along the desolate path of her dreams, she couldn't help feel unease in her, although if it was from her or her sister, she didn't know.

As she hid in the brambles once again, she saw that the session had already started, and Tigerstar was commenting on the lateness of his son's apprentice.

"You must make her obey, use fear if you have to. That is the best way to train an apprentice."

OOOOO(A/N because of my lateness, I give you Brambleclaw POV)OOOOO

_That isn't how Firestar mentored me,_ Brambleclaw thought, and asked what had been on his mind every time he looked into Squirrelflights eyes.

"Must I always use force and fear to gain a position, even murder? When Firestar mentored me, he never pushed me more than necessary, and was always kind."

Tigerstar hissed in distaste.

"What caused this change of heart, Brambleclaw? You are training to become deputy, then leader, like me, not like that kittypet fool."

A familiar anger welled up inside him, more at himself than at his father.

_You could always say no, not become the murderous traitor your father was, and is. _

But he couldn't.

Could he?

"Now, if our plan works, it will be 3 to 4 moons (A/N Moon, not months, Wolfclaws. hehe) until they come. Then, as Firestar dies, you will become leader of Tigerclan, both of you."

_Firestar dies….._

"He cant die!" Brambleclaw blurted out without thinking, protecting his former mentor and his leader.

"And why not," Hawkfrost hissed. "Honestly, Brambleclaw, what is wrong with you today?"

"Yes, what is?" Tigerstar said coldly. Shiver went down Brambleclaw's spine, and he didn't answer.

"Answer me, you soft-hearted fool! Do you not want to become leader? Not want to follow me in my pawsteps?"

"I want to become leader, father, but I don't want to become a murderer," he said. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "I want to have loyal warriors at my side by choice, not by fear."

Instead of the angry outburst Brambleclaw was expecting, Tigerstar's cold eyes were sympathetic.

"You are tired. I will not bother you for a few nights. Being a mentor is hard, but it is also training for when you are leader."

Brambleclaw opened his mouth to protest, but instead shook his head and turned away. Closing his eyes, he thought, _but you don't understand. I don't want to be bothered by you ever again. _

He opened his eyes, and was looking into silvery-blue eyes and white gleaming teeth...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once again, I AM SOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING!!

Oh, yeah, my email is working again… I think, so, you can PM me now, if you want!

Thanks to everybody! I'm REALLY sorry about not updating.

BlindSeer.

P.S. I was wondering…Sunset comes out in January…how many of you guys will still read my story after it comes out, because I know for sure that its not gonna be done by Christmas… Just Wondering!


	12. Reunion

I'VE GOT THE MOST EXITING NEWS!!!

Well, maybe not really, but I was bored, so I decided to make a title page for SilverFang. I thinks its exiting, but if you don't, then...

Anywho, if you want to see it, tell me your email adress and I'll send it to you!

Oh, yeah, and as several people reminded me, Sunset does NOT come out in January. My Bad!

**Replies:**

**Wildpaw's Loyalty: Dont worry, I will! Just a bit of writers block.**

**Oceanwind: Thanks. I dont have much money, either, but I'm managing. (My mom'll probably make me buy Sunset with my own money.**** It stinks)**

**Spottedmask: I did! See you next meeting!**

**Bluepelt: I never knew that...sCaRy. I like Hawkfrost, but he's gonna die in Sunset...I think. ****Silverpaw is a Shiloh Shepherd. If you go to google, then press images, then type it in, it'll show you some pictures! They're my favorite dog eva! **

**If you know any other she-cat for Ashfur...let me know. He's an awesome character, one of my faves!**

**SFLP: Did you know that when I type it your pen-name, it shows up without the line at the bottom. :( **

**Anywho...you made me crack up. ;) I now know its not coming out in january!!! AHHH!!!!**

**Nameless Nightmare: Yes. Im wrong. (cries) You are right. (cries harder) Thanks for the review!**

**Krissy25: Yey!**

**WildTotodile: Yes, Brambleclaw doesn't want to become leader his fathers way, BUT, he doesn't have the courage to challenge his father...yet!**

**Grizzlepelt: Me likey Silverpaw too! He's mine, MINE! (cackles evily) Thanks for the review!**

**vampireofchopsticks: sure ya do...see ya soon!**

Disclaimer: I dont own warriors today...but perhaps tomorow...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brambleclaw's breath stuck in his throat, and he glanced back at his brother and father. They didn't seem to have noticed anything, and he glanced again at the pair of gleaming eyes.

Fear built up in him at the sight of seeing those huge fangs, and dread rose in him as a muzzle followed, and was about to inform his father when it spoke.

"Come."

Seeing its feral smile, all thought of fighting left his mind. Obediently, he walked casually into the brambles. The face smiled wider, then turned and set a steady pace away from the clearing. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he caught a glance of tabby fur, but couldn't stop to investigate. Pushing thoughts from his mind, he emerged into another clearing, and saw who it was he had followed.

Comet was on her side, panting, but not with effort, pointed with her nose for him to sit. Complying, he found a softer patch of wild grass and settled down, keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

"You smell of that traitorous cat," Comet remarked simply.

"He's not traitorous," Brambleclaw muttered in reply, trying to defend his father.

Comet narrowed her blue eyes. "When I first laid eyes on you, I knew you had been mislead by that filth. But as you sit here with evil in your heart, defending your sire-,"

"He's my father!" Brambleclaw spat, no longer intimidated, his fur fluffed up twice his size.

"Calm yourself, cat," Comet snarled back, standing to her full height, a good three fox-lengths high. "He may be your sire, but he sure isn't your father. Don't you remember? You said that yourself!"

"Tigerstar is my father!"

"Then you don't remember," Comet whispered. Bunching her muscles, she sprang at Brambleclaw. Instinctively, he ducked and twirled, trying to claw the dead dog back. In the back of his mind, he knew it was a dream, but as his claws snagged into her thick belly fur, and was pinned down by strong paws, it felt like reality.

"Remember, cat!" she snarled into his ear, and cuffed him upside the head with a paw just as big.

As he faded into unconsciousness, he found himself in the wide clearing he hadn't seem in moons. Four trees stood in the background, and Brambleclaw saw Firestars orange pelt amongst a throng cats.

In front of his leader he saw his father, Tigerstar, and his father was sneering at something. Craning his head, he saw himself as an apprentice, staring boldly into the cold amber eyes of his father.

Hissing something he could not heat, Tigerstar pointed with his tail to a small tawny tortoiseshell, and he heard himself reply, "Firestar is more of a father than you ever were!"

Brambleclaw saw the look of surprise and pleasure flash across Firestars face, before he stepped forward to protect the apprentice as Tigerstar bunched his legs to leap.

Instead of fighting Tigerstar stepped back, and signaled with tail. More cats emerged from the bushes.

Bloodclan.

_I remember now. _

Then everything faded into darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As he lifted his head up from his paws, he saw Comet grooming herself, and inwardly groaned. He was hoping in was morning, and no longer a dream.

"Remember?" she asked, looking up, her blue eyes reflecting the soul within her.

He looked away, not answering.

Comet sighed, exasperated, and said, "Do you remember when I first met you? Or do I have to make you relive that as well?"

"No, I remember," Brambleclaw spat, more annoyed at himself that the dog in front of him.

"Good. I was beginning to think you couldn't even remember your own name. I told you to not let pride blind your mind. Yet here you stand,

defending not your father like you say, but your selfish pride."

Still standing, she began to pace, talking all the while.

"You are letting go all you hold dear, just for a position of lies! Lies, cat!"

Stopping, she turned to the tom, looked at him straight in the eyes, and growled, showing her teeth, "You are letting something that is not you be you. Letting someone who would kill you without a second thought, govern your life, make your decisions for you, like a helpless pup!"

"Tigerstar doesn't do that," he replied, but it sounded hollow to his own ears.

"How do you know what he does and what he doesn't? He is evil, leads a troop of cats not worthy enough to go to Starclan. He is planning to attack your clan, your friends, your families, and yet you still defend him! What kind of cat are you!? To think that she still loves you! You were picked to be one of the chosen ones for a reason. Starclan believes in you, and you are letting them all down."

Pride made him mutter, "Then why don't they come and tell me that themselves?"

Comets keen ears heard him. "Foolish cat."

Walking over to him once more, she raised a massive forepaw. Brambleclaw closed his eyes, expecting the blow, and fell to the ground once more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He found himself in another memory, this time one that was not his own. Starlight sky was all around him, and he thought he was in the stars themselves.

Faint murmurs reached his ears, and he walked that way, feeling as if he was walking on nothing.

He saw the former deputy, Oakheart, who was killed by Tigerstar, facing Bluestar, Brambleclaws former leader, mew something.

"You still haven't made your choice for Thunderclan, Bluestar."

"No-but I am ready now," she replied. "See and approve of my choice."

Brambleclaw saw all the cats of Starclan peer curiously into the pool, and he found himself looking at his reflection.

"_That _one! Bluestar, you never cease to surprise me," Oakheart meowed.

"Why? He is a young a noble cat, fit for the challenges this prophecy will bring."

_This must've been when they chose the four cats for the journey!_

Brambleclaw felt himself almost burst with pride that his former leader thought so highly of him. _Just think of how she probably looks at you know, _the small voice in the back of his head reminded him.

His tail drooped, and he turned away, fleeing back to where he had arrived. Almost immediately everything faded away once more…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

His hopes of waking up in the warriors den were vanquished as he opened his eyes, still in the dream world.

Comet was peering curiously at him, her head cocked to the side. Brambleclaw almost laughed, but caught himself.

"I think I hit you harder than I meant too," she muttered. Shaking her head, she shook herself as if she had water clinging to her pelt, and Brambleclaw saw clumps of almost tail-length fur fly off.

"That's better," she murmured.

Rolling his eyes, he stood, stretched his legs, then licked his paw and drew it over his ear.

"What's the point of this, anyway?" he asked, trying to appear unconcerned.

Not convinced, Comet glared at him.

"A faithful cat has been informing us of what has been going on at these meeting," she said. Brambleclaw flinched as she put extra stress on

the faithful.

"Who? And why don't they spy on us themselves?" he asked, unsettled that Starclan knew what had happened these past moons.

"You aren't allowed to know who, but for as why, do you think that just because we are dead means we don't have brains?" she growled, her tail slashing back and forth.

He had almost forgotten that she was dead. Her fangs looked so real. To real for comfort.

"Then why haven't they done anything to stop it?" he hissed.

"Why do you think I'm here? For entertainment? Because we are going to put our paws down, Starclan and I, and help you stop this. But first they've entrusted me with getting your tail untied from your head."

"So, is that what you are doing? Showing me memories?" he spat, his tail fur fluffed up. "Because if that's the best Starclan can do, then they'd better think again."

He was about to turn tail and stalk from the clearing when with a flash of silver he was on his back, and Comet was over him, her eyes looking red in the fading light.

"Mousebrained cat! Do you think Starclan are forcing you to do anything? Do you think they are doing it just for you? Are you so self-centered that you wont even stop and think of what you are doing?!"

He didn't meet the silver-blue eyes, but instead tried to squirm away, but could barely move as Comet lowered her mouth to his ear.

"Maybe one more scene before I let you go for tonight," she whispered menacingly, and Brambleclaw felt fear return to him.

Bringing her lips back into a snarl and showing her big fangs, she reached down and grasped him by the scruff before throwing him into a tree. Dots filled his vision as he struggled for consciousness, but in the end gave into the inviting black…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He opened his eyes once more, and saw Tigerstar standing over a limp body. Pading over, he saw the faint rise and fall of the victims chest, and knew that the cat was alive, but barely.

"Say hello to your dear father, the soft kittypet of a leader, when you join him in Starclan. Anything you want to say before you leave? Anything you want me to tell the cat that betrayed you, the cat that is my son? He turned his heart away, and now you and your kits will always walk with the dead, if there is the dead after we're through."

Now Brambleclaw saw the cat under his fathers paws, the light orange pelt. It was Squirrelflight.

"Tell him that while you kill me, you are killing a part of him, for they are his kits," she spat, struggling in vain against his powerful grip.

"You lie!" Tigerstar spat, striking her across her face. Brambleclaw struggled to move, but was rooted in place.

A rustle sounded from behind Tigerstar, and he saw himself emerge. Brambleclaw almost recoiled from his appearance. Cold indifference at the sight of the she-cat that was dying under his fathers paws.

"Are they yours?" Tigerstar hissed, and his double shook his head, his cold eyes passing over Squirrelflight as if she wasn't there.

He smiled cruelly. "I thought not." Raising his paw, he unsheathed his claws and brought them down towards Squirrelflight's throat. Finally released from the unseen bounds, Brambleclaw lunged forward, crying, "No!" and attempted to avert the blow, only to pass through without incident.

Turning quickly, he saw blood spurt from the wound, and Squirrelflight's body jerked.

Faintly, with blood dribbling from her mouth, she managed to choke out, "My heart will be with you forever, Brambleclaw." Then her body jerked once more, and she lay still.

Brambleclaw stood shaking, unable to see because of the tears threatening to overfill.

Padding shakily over to the ginger she-cat's stiff body, he pressed his nose into her orange fur, dry sobs shaking his body.

"I love you, Squirrelflight," he chocked back, licking her matted fur. Looking up angrily at his father, he cried, "How could you!?"

Snarling, he leapt at his father, only to go through him once again. Turning quickly, he struck at Tigerstar's back, only to have it pass through harmlessly.

"How could you?" he cried once more, but this time he seemed pleading.

Neither of the two cats, himself and Tigerstar, seemed to have heard him, instead looked both gloatingly at the dead cat before them.

Flicking his tail, Tigerstar turned and walked proudly back towards the bushes. Spitting, Brambleclaw struck his nose, but had the same amount of damage as the other attacks.

He tuned once more and flung himself at the cold replica of him. He knew it would be as futile as his other attempts, but was blinded by rage as he snarled and clawed at nothing.

He was about to make another fruitless lunge when he saw something other than the cold eyes he had seen so far. So quickly he wasn't sure if he saw correctly or not, he saw the copy lick her ear and murmur so quietly that he almost didn't hear, "What's left of my heart is with you, too." Turning, he followed his cold father, not once looking back at the body of the she-cat that loved him.

"If you loved her, then why did you let her die, you stupid piece of foxdung!" Brambleclaw cried, his yell fading away. "You let your pride kill her! How could you!" Then, he whispered, "How could I?"

Padding back to her body, he sat down and was about to start grooming her bloody fur when she started to fade, as did his surroundings.

"No, Squirrelflight!" he cried.

"Gosh, Brambleclaw, you sure do know how to disrupt a good dream," a voice meowed.

He opened his eyes and found himself looking into blue eyes. Dread settled in him, and he closed his eyes once more, whispering, "No more, please, no more."

"No more what, Brambleclaw? Dawn patrol? Sorry, you'll have to talk to Firestar about that. Now, get up, you lazy lump!"

Opening his eyes once more, he found himself looking into the blue eyes of Rainwhisker.

His gaze slid past the puzzled tom and rested instead on a bemused Squirrelflight. Letting out the breath he didn't even know he had been holding, he got shakily to his paws.

"You okay?" she asked, her green eyes showing concern rather than the recent hostility.

"Fine," he muttered shakily, even though he wasn't. _I just watched you die…_

No, he told himself. _It was all a dream. A dream that contained a me that will never be me. _

_But isn't that what you are doing every time you visit Tigerstar? _The voice reminded him.

"Shut up," he told himself.

"What?" Squirrelflight asked, confusion and a bit of anger in her green gaze.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Fine, then, if you are going to be like that," she hissed, turning away.

"Wait!" he cried. Something in his voice must've made her stop, because she turned and peered at him, no emotion in her eyes.

Looking around, he saw that the den was empty. Rainwhisker must've left.

"Whatever you think about me," he began slowly. "I always will think of you…" he trailed off, struggling to find the right words.

Confusion in her eyes once more, she padded up to the tom. Purring quietly, she cautiously touched her nose to his muzzle, before turning and leaving the den.

Happy and sad at the same time, he gave a couple quick licks to his belly fur, and followed her out, looking around for Rainwhisker.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A silvery dog looked down at the dark brown tabby tom with amusement in her eyes. She had shown him not a memory, but what could be the future, and she felt absolutely giddy as she watched him muse over what he saw.

It was like a cat playing with a mouse, and what a fun and challenging mouse.

"Calm yourself, Comet," said a deep voice from the shadow, and from there emerged a completely black dog with a splash of white on his chest, shaped like an 'x.' A cat followed, looking down at the scene with wise eyes.

"He has hard and difficult times ahead," the blue-gray cat said gravely.

The black dog snorted, thumping his tail.

"Now it is you who must calm yourself, Darkdeath. Times are difficult, and play isn't always on everybody's mind," a voice said from the shadows, and a badger stepped out.

Dipping his head respectively, but still thumping his tail in amusement, he replied, "Well, of course Midnight, but everybody need some fun here and there."

Rolling her eyes, Comet tackled her mate, and snarls and growls broke out.

"Understand dogs is something the stars never intended me to know," Midnight commented simply.

"Yes," Bluestar replied, watching the two tussle playfully in the starry glade. "But he is right, as most sane dogs are. We haven't had much time for anything but worry."

"But worry might be the only thing that keeps you alert."

"Or terrified like a mouse," Bluestar retorted. Looking back down at the Thunderclan camp, she felt the helplessness she felt every time incidents presented themselves that were beyond Starclans control.

"Well just have to try to guide them regardless," she sighed.

"Leave that to me," Comet said, smiling so that all her teeth showed.

Bluestar had jumped, not realizing their play fight had ended, but nodded.

"We trust you, dog. We trust you."

"Aye, but can they?"

No one could answer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

My writers block is gone! (does victory dance) YEY!

Okay, random fact.

The cat on the cover of Twilight it NOT Crowfeather. It is Ashfur. It says in the book that AShfur has blue eyes, is dark grey with darker specks, and (I repeat) has blue eyes. It says, though, that Crowfeather has AMBER eyes, not blue.

My friend, who is Spottedmask (who has changed her name to ReadingFan14!), by the way, told me this. I didn't figure it out. ;)

Ok, this chapter is done, and contained our favorite character, COMET! Yey! Some of Silverpaw's father, too…

BlindSeer.

Oh, yeah. Don't forget your emails for the title page! I think its pretty good, but I dunno, you guys should see it.

Adios! (as they say…somewhere)

OH YEAH...SFLP, since I did a title page, that counts as a extra chappie. I get more plushies! ;)


	13. Dreams and Nightmares

Hello, y'all. I just wanted to say...I PASSED THE 100 REVIEW MARK!! (does victory dance) This chapter is long for everybody who helped me gain that. Those who didn't...SHAME ON YOU! (or as the wacky nija dodo birds from Ice Age say, "Doom on you, doom on you!" But then they all die.)

Me hyper today!

**Replies:**

**Katclaws: Yes, All authors like it when you review ALL the chapters! Thanx so much for all of those reviews! I logged on my email, and I saw SO many reviews from you! I was SOOOOOO happy! You get LOTS of plushies!!! Sorry 'bout those mistakes...hehe. I was never much of a speller.**

**Frostfire or Iceheart: Dont worry I'm upating. Schools been hectic, I had so much stuff to do... But now I have no school for 2 1/2 weeks (YES!!!), I thought I would have quicker updates, BUT IT REALLY HAS TAKEN LONGER!!! ARRGHH!!!**

**Wolfclaws: I wont kill Squirrelflight. Dont worry. She's one of my favorite characters. I wont kill her...hmmm, unless...**

**SFLP: I know. I've read some REALLY good movie previews on this site that people did for fun and they are awesome...She should use them and make a MOVIE!!! **

**Anyway, my cousins are coming from Alaska, too! That's so cool! Where are you going? They are coming from Anchorage.**

**Me get plushies! YEY!**

**Wrathofloveandhate: You keep on changing your name! urgh. It makes it dificult to find out which is you. See you soon!**

**ReadingFan14: I know, you sent me a email. Hehe, i like your other name betta! But, this one is still cool! See ya on my bros birthday party!**

**Skyheart's Legecy: I wont. It would kill me if killed her. Trust me.**

**Mudfoot: Long time reader, eh? You should become a long time reviewer! (hint hint) Blame ReadingFan14. She told me! But that would make sense. But the cat on the cover just looks like a tom, not a she cat. I hope its not Cinderpelt! **

**Leafpool's Loyalty: I thought so. Once again, blame ReadingFan14! well, not really. Sorry ReadingFan. Hope you got the cover!**

**Oceanwind: I still think you should continue the tiger one...****Thanks for the review! Things will be a little hectic this week. I get to watch more than a dozen 8 year olds. Arent I lucky? (sarcasm) I'll try to read your stories...if i dont die from midget attacks.**

**Bluepelt: yeah, i know. There isnt ANY cats in Thunderclan that are eligible for Ashfur...He might just have to go single...poor kitty. They really got to make up their minds. Blue or Amber, blue or amber!!!????!!??**

**Nameless Shadow: Save for the fact that he tries to take away Squirrelflight!!! Grr. Thanx for the review!**

**Rashed: It is? Oh. In that case, I totally agree...Ashfur is cool, but not the right cat for Squirrelflight! **

**Firewolf: No, I wont kill the orange she-cat. I don't think I understand Comet either...and I created her!**

**Anyway, on to the disclaimer (for those who read it...)**

Disclaimer: If I can get out of being game manager at my brothers party, then I'll own warriors...but that aint happening anytime soon. Dern.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Squirrelflight looked around the hollow, seeing the apprentices emerge from their den, looking tiredly for their mentors. Silverpaw emerged, yawning, revealing sharp teeth. Squirrelflight shuddered. How easily he could tear apart a cat…

Seeing his mentor, he padded up expectantly, wagging his furry tail. Squirrelflight couldn't help smile.

"What are we doing today? Birchpaw said that we might learn to hunt!"

Chuckling, Squirrelflight nodded. "Well, then, let's do that. Follow me," turning, she led the way out of the hollow, Silverpaw on her tail. As they reached the training area, Squirrelflight turned and asked, "What's the best way to stalk a rabbit?"

Looking bewildered, Silverpaw cocked his head. After a moment he suggested, "Stay downwind?"

"Partially," Squirrelflight said, racking her brain for what to say next. "What you want to do is tread lightly, for mice can feel vibrations in the ground."

Silverpaw looked impressed, and Squirrelflight muttered hastily, "Every warrior knows that."

"No, not that you know that, but the fact that mice can feel vibrations. That's pretty cool," Silverpaw barked, his tail wagging.

"Oh," Squirrelflight muttered, embarrassed. Silverpaw noticed this and panted laughter.

"Anyway, let's practice. Drop into a crouch, keeping all your weight on your haunches."

Silverpaw complied, and Squirrelflight walked around him, inspecting him. He saw putting all his weight evenly on all of his four paws, but yet as he walked across the training area, it looked as smooth as when the cats stalked.

"Try to keep all your weight on your haunches," she repeated, curious to see how well he could do it.

He shifted some of his weight, but still kept it even.

Shaking her head, she showed him how it was supposed to be done. Narrowing his eyes, he tried oncemore, putting his weight on his haunches, but started lumbering around like a badger.

"Stop," she instructed. Looking up, Silverpaw eyed her with questions in his silver eyes.

"Do what you were doing before," she meowed. Once again, Silverpaw crouched, walking smoothly across the ground.

Leafpool's voice sounded in her ears._ I don't know about dogs, they might be diferent than cats..._

_They might be diferent than cats._

Struck with a sudden inspiration she said, "I want you to try this new techinique for real. You have until sunset to hunt, but dont go to far away. I'll be watching you." She proceeded to lick her paw and bring it over her ear, trying to appear nonchalant when inside she was bursting with curiousity.

Silverpaw's silver eyes were wide with exitement, and as soon as she was done talking he turned and ran into the bushes.

Shaking her head, she followed more slowly. Opening her mouth, the dog's scent hit her glands, and she stealthily caught up. Nearing where the scent was the strongest, she clinbed a tree and looked down.

A mouse was nibling on a seed, oblivious to the dog nearby. She saw Silverpaw stalk skillfully towards the prey, then paused and shook his head. Dropping into a cat stance, with all his weight on his back legs, he tried to stalk it once more. Almost instantly the mouse heard him and quickly scurried away. Flattening his ears, he snapped angrilly at the air, then turned and stalked away.

Feeling for him, Squirrelflight jumped and landed gracefully on the ground. Remembering how she had felt when she hadn't caught her first mouse was something that stuck with her. Following carefully, she watched as once again Silverpaw dropped into a crouch.

She saw him look around guiltily, although she couldnt figure out why. Then as he crouched into the stalking position once again, she saw he was doing it his way.

Excitement flirred in her, and she watched anxiously as he stalked towards an unsuspecting rabbit.

_Oh, no,_ she thought. _I forgot how to hunt rabbit._

Silverpaw stalked around the rabbit, letting wisps of his scent reach the prey's nostrils. The rabbit stood up, confused as from where the scent was coming from, then bolted.

Right into Silverpaw's jaws.

Squirrelflight raised her eyebrows, inpressed. She wouldnt have expected him to catch the rabbit, much less in a way that she had never seen before.

She saw him grasp the prey in his jaws, then place it in a crevice, instead of burrowing it.

As she watched him hunt the rest of the day, she still was surprised each time he caught the prey instead of loosing it.

_How did he know that? Was it instinct, or something more..._

OOOOOOOO(A/N: POV of...Guess Who)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brambleclaw entered the den with exshaustion dragging his paws. Sunpaw was shy, but wanted to get everything right. She'd ask repeatedly if she was doing it right, always keeping her eyes on the ground.

_Why? Do I intimidate her?_

He hoped he wasn't. No matter how annoying, he was starting to like Sunpaw, and was proud to be her mentor.

But that wasn't the reason that he dreaded to go to sleep. He didnt trust Tigerstar's word, and didn't want to have to meet up with Comet, either.

Grudginly, he closed his eyes, but before he nodded off, he saw Squirrelflight enter the den.

"Going to sleep so early?" Squirrelflight taunted playfully.

"Exhausted," he replied.

She smiled. "Training tough?"

"Unberable."

Rolling her eyes, she murmered, "Well, at least your apprentice is of the same species. Do you have any idea how hard it is to mentor a dog?"

"You must be doing well, then. He brought back a lot of fresh kill today," Brambleclaw pointed out, remembering how the dog had entered the hollow, Squirrelflight behind him, carrin g a decent amount of prey for an apprentices first day.

"Night," Squirrelflight suddenly meowed, got up and padded away.

Confused, Brambleclaw settled down and closed his eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Instead of appearing where he met his father, he materialized into the clearing where he had met Comet before.

However, this time there was no magnificent dog, but a badger and a blue cat.

_Midnight..._

_Bluestar..._

"Hello, warrior," Bluestar meowed, her voice cold, but not unwelcoming.

Midnight dipped her head. "Midnight see again, I knew. And sit, you are here." (Yoda! She sounds like YODA!!!)

Feathertail emerged from behind him, startleling him. Her blue eyes reavealed nothing, and when she spoke, it was neutral.

"Hello, Brambleclaw."

His eyes darted back and forth between the three creatures, two dead, and not. He knew they knew what he had been doing, planning with his father for the past moons, and they were going to get him back now.

"Where's Comet?" He asked, suddenly wanting the fierce dog here. She would've ended it quickly.

"She has other business that unscrambling your scrambled brain, Brambleclaw," Feathertail meowed.

Brambleclaw looked down, unable to meet the eyes of the cats. His tail twitched nervously, and he gave his ruffled chest fur a few licks.

"So that is what we must do instead. Come here," Bluestar instructed.

He did, slowly, feeling like an apprentice who knew he had done something wrong.

"Sit," Midnight growled.

He complied, and Bluestar raised her paw.

"This might hurt," she warned.

"Dont worry," he began. The paw came rushing towards his head. "I'm used to-,"

He fell to the ground, unconcious.

"It," Feathertail finished for him, and Bluestar rolled her eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Silverpaw was stalking a rabbit, trying to do it correctly, like his mentor had shown him. Everytime he did, he failed. Grinding his teeth in frustration, he looked for something else to hunt.

He knew this was a dream, but he was still determined to succed.

As he found another mouse, he dropped into the crouch once more.

"Stop," a voice said from the darkness.

He, like the mouse, jumped, turned, unlike the mouse, who ran.

A big dog emerged from the shadows, silvery-blue eyes sparkling in the darkness.

"Hello, young one," she growled, but in a language diferent than cat. But he could still understand it.

"I'm not young. I'm an apprentice now," he growled back, and was surprised when he spoke the language too. What a strange dream.

Chuckling, Comet nodded.

"You may be an apprentice to cats, but in my eyes, you are still a pup."

Silverpaw glared. "I'm being taught loads of things. How to hunt, and soon how to fight."

"How to hunt and fight like a cat," Comet corrected him. "You should also learn how to hunt and fight like a dog."

Silverpaw glared. "Who are you, anyway?"

Comet's breath caught in her throat. Looking away, she didn't respond.

After a silence that seemed to last many moons, Silverpaw said quietly, "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer."

Comet smiled sadly, then barked, "Here's what you do…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Before he opened his eyes, Brambleclaw smelled salt. When he did, he saw he was at the sun-drown-place. He felt a sensation rise within him, the feeling of adventure, and he ran towards where they had fallen in, finding Midnight later.

He drew to a stop, and saw in the distance a brown shape disappear, followed by an orange, the wind carrying the voice of Squirrelflight.

"_Brambleclaw" _

He watched as Squirrelflight grasped his fur in her teeth. Almost drowning, she swam towards the shore, followed by her companions.

He jumped down after them, landing in the water, but not feeling it seep through his fur. The current didn't jostle him like it did the others, in fact, it felt like he was walking on air.

He saw her upset face, the love in her eyes, and he felt his belly lurch. How could he have given up that, for power?

With a blink he felt the ground slipping away, and he cried, "No!" He didn't want to leave her. Not now, when she actually loved him."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Attack me," Comet growled. Silverpaw blinked.

"Are you sure?"

Comet laughed. "Yes, pup, attack!"

Complying, he launched himself at the dog the same way he did at his siblings. Comet merely raised her front paws, and Silverpaw landed with a thud. She brought her teeth to his ear.

"Dead."

Silverpaw shivered. Raising shakily to his paws, he whimpered.

Comet's eyes softened with something Silverpaw couldn't imagine, and she said patiently, "Come on, try again. Wolves never attack without first studying when and where."

"Wolves?" Silverpaw asked, confused.

"Our ancestors. Wolves are the reason we are here."

Silverpaw accepted this answer, studying Comet all the while. Comets eyes searched his own, her muscles bunched to spring.

Without warning she leapt at him, her lips drawn back in a snarl. Frozen with fear, Silverpaw didn't move, and was shaking when he rose once more to his paws.

"Surprise is the second thing. Without warning."

Silverpaw nodded, and suddenly sprung at Comet. A look of surprise and pleasure spread across the older dogs face, and she responded by meeting his attack. Teeth snapped, trying to get at each others throat, but the pup was too small, and Comet easily won.

"Better," she growled. "But still dead."

"When will I get to kill you?" Silverpaw asked as he squirmed from under Comets large paw.

"When you earn it. But it won't count. This is a dream, and I'm already dead."

Comet smiled at Silverpaws bewildered expression.

"I think that this is enough for tonight."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brambleclaw opened his eyes and found himself on a large rock overhang. Below was a dead rabbit, and mud-streaked cats were slunked against the wall.

He saw Sharptooth, the fierce lion-cat, enter the cave, and realized what memory this was.

_No, Starclan. Not this one._

He saw Sharptooth ignore the rabbit, like Brambleclaw knew he would, and heard a gasp from beside him. Squirrelflight was staring helplessly at the rabbit, her gaze then drawn towards a shadow, a cat desperatly trying to flatten himself against the rock.

_Crowfeather._

He knew what would happen next, and he saw Feathertail launch herself at the pointed rocks from above.

_Feathertail._

He saw Stormfur yowl, but the sound was lost in the sound of falling rock.

_Stormfur._

Squirrelflight jumped, and ran towards the fallen silver she-cat.

_Squirrelflight._

Tawnypelt followed, her old injury not hurting anymore.

_Tawnypelt._

He saw himself, the cat he used to be, desperatly trying to reach their fallen comrade.

_We were one._

_But now I'm the enemy._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'M SOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!! My scchedual was BUSY!

**Sunday: Party, from 1-4 o' clock, which was my brothers...he is 9. I had to coordinate more than a dozen 8 and 9 year olds for 4 hours...with church before, and then my friend slept over.**

**Mnday: Got lost (still with my friend) while walking to my OTHER friends house, then she slept over again.**

**Tuesday: Ice Skating. Then window shopping. Hey, I'm a girl. I enjoy going to the mall with 8 other friends and trying on expensive clothes we could never afford. (My friend went home REALLY late...no computor.)**

**Wednesday: Babysitted 4 little kids for three hours, then went and saw eragon. For those who read the book (the director obviously didn't), the movie is HORRIBLE!!! So if this chapter sucks, it is most likely because I'm depressed. All that money, wasted.**

**Thursday: Went to Belmont Park (you probably dont know what that is, but it is like a small amusment park) for 6 hours. (it was really fun!) And now, here I am, finishing my chapter.**

But you guys didn't need to know that. I just needed to write it down.

Okay. I'm done. Until next chapter. (cuz I think this one stunk.)

BlindSeer


	14. Thorns in the Heart

Hey y'all, sorry I havent updated. Been in L.A. with my cuzins...not a big deal for me, but it was for them. Christmas vacation didn't enable me to update as much as I thought it would.

One thing. I just read Sunset. I'm not going to change my plotline (personally, I kinda like mine better, if it turns out like I thought it would be.) but I am very sad. It wasn't like I thought it'd be.

Here's a hint/spoiler, BUT it takes lots of brainpower to understand it. So if you don't want to read it, DONT, but if you accidentally read it, you wont learn anyhting. You have to read it over and pver and over to get it...

What's missing?

abcdefhijklmnopqrstuvwxyz.

Thats my hint!

Heres the replies!

**Black-Heart-Red-Death: Thanks!!! I'm gonna try to write as much as possible!**

**Wolf Claws: Uhhh...hehe...never was good at spelling...**

**Bluepelt: Hmmm...I'll try...what about Daisy? Or should I just kill her off...**

**TaBoyYa: Wow! That makes me REALLY happy! I hope I can continue writting like that...**

**Firewolf: I know...when people say they post long chapters too I just read them so quickly...then I am mad at myself...cuz then I dont have anything else to read...**

**Katclaws: Love wolves, so they had to make an appearance sometime!**

**Wrathofloveandhate: I know you were...**

**Nameless Nightmare: Yeah. I just read Sunset...not what I thought it would be! I'm still gonna go by my plot line...which I kinda think is much better!**

**Oceanwind: I did! **

**Skypaw: You should update soon...SFLP!!! Right? Right?!**

**Write On 888: Hey cuz (though you'll probably never read this far until you've actually read warriors...) thanks. As for naming a cat Squirrelflight...as the author!**

**On to the disclaimer: I didnt get warriors for Christmas...so what does that mean?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Silverpaw walked through the forest silently, ears cocked for any movement or smell. His thick coat was like a shadow in the fading light, and his strong muscles rippled beneath it.

He was on a hunting mission. Him, along with the other four apprentices, not including Birchpaw and Daisy's kits, were to bring back as much prey as possible.

The smell of mouse reached his nose, and he quickly crouched into a hunting position. He stalked forward, knowing his big form would easily create noise. Without warning he burst into the small clearing and pounced on to the mouse. Quickly snapping its neck, he stuck it into a crevice and carried on.

His belly growled in hunger, and he almost went back to eat the small piece of prey.

Comet's words rang in his ears.

_In a pack, everybody cares for each other, none thinking himself higher than others, unless that is really the case. Prey must be shared, and not eaten without the knowledge of the alpha._

The alpha was like the clan leader, Silverpaw knew, and eagerly awaited every night for Comet's lesson.

Sometimes she would show up angry, muttering under her breath about a cat, and how stupid said cat was being. She would teach him about fighting then, not in the mood for patient instruction. Everything she taught him he kept. For some reason it felt like it was filling the empty feeling when he thought about his birth mother.

He sniffed the air casually again, then bristled as an unfamiliar smell reached his nose. Cats, not from the clans, but smelled of kittypet. Lifting his lips up into a snarl, he crouched behind a bush. He saw from his hidding two toms, one larger than the other.

He cursed as the wind changed direction and brought his scent towards the two cats. Both looked up, startled and started hissing. The bigger one whispered something into the smaller ones ear, who then nodded.

Dashing away, the larger one was left alone in the clearing and started to walk forward cautiosly. Silverpaw heard the smaller one trying to sneak up behind him, but ignored it, knowing it was better to pretend ignorance.

He tensed as the smaller one jumped from a tree and tried to land on his back, but doged easily. Comet's words rang in his ears.

_Let themselves tire first, never spend your strength until the battle._

Instead of retaliating he just growled, waiting for when the both would attack.

The circled around him, glaring, and he stared calmy back.

_Start to lung for one, but then turn and go for the other. Make sure you know where the other is, though._

Knowing that once he would lunge for one, the other would attack, he snapped at the smaller one, but noted how the bigger one launched himself at Silverpaw's back. In mid-snap he turned and met the attack of the bigger tom. A surprised looked crossed the cat's face and he barely missed the large dog talons.

Backing away, the smaller tom meowed, "You circle behind the beast, and attack when I go for the nose."

Silverpaw smiled despite himself.

The tabby approuched, about to scratch his nose, when Silverpaw turned and struck the attacker that was going to claw his legs. Pinning him down, he growled in the tom's ear, "next time don't say your plan so loud."

The tom widdened his eyes and stuttered, "you can speak cat?"

"I can do much more if you dont leave Thunderclan territory," he growled, and Comet's words rang again.

_Never forget you have two attackers._

His instincts tingled and he turned, his paws still planted on the larger tom, and snapped and the smaller cat. Wide eyes met his own, and the cat veered away and ran toward Shadowclan border.

Turning back to the larger tom, he snarled in his ear, "Don't come back, or I'll give you more than threats for you too remember me by."

The tom snarled his reply, but when let up, followed his companion back to his kittypet home.

Raising his head proudly, Silverpaw turned and walked toward the prey filled forest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As he emerged in the sandy training area, he saw Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight sitting side by side, close, but not actually touching.

Brambleclaw nodded approvingly, but Squirrelflight was staring at him, her eyes guarded. Unease flittered in his stomach, though he didn't know what he did wrong.

As the other apprentices arrived, Brambleclaw meowed, "All have done well with this hunting, and I expect that you will all soon learn how to fight."

Exited murmurs broke out from all 5 apprentices, and Squirrelflight dismissed them, leading the way back to the hollow. Silverpaw followed, his prey in his mouth.

Squirrelflight entered the tunnel and Silverpaw followed, but half way through felt his fur catch in the brambles. Realizing he was stuck, he called to Squirrelflight.

"I'm stuck!" he barked. Squirrelflight looked back, concerned, but her green eyes showed amusement.

"Try to back out," Squirrelflight instructed. Trying to comply, he instinctively shook his fur, resulting in tangling his coat even more.

"Don't do that!" Squirrelflight cried. "It'll only make it worse! Try backing out slowly."

Silverpaw complied, whimpering every time fur was ripped from his coat. When he finally made it out, he almost howled when he saw how much fur had been torn from his coat.

"Well, I guess the tunnel is out of the question," Squirrelflight meowed, attempting to lighten the conversation.

Silverpaw looked at the remaining fur he had and saw that in some places he was bleeding.

"Stay, I'll go get Leafpool."

Silverpaw nodded, turning to lick his small but numerous scratches. Almost unbidden, a thought came to him, and he glanced at how high the barrier of brambles was.

Comet had told him about how to use his muscles different ways, and how wolves jumped to catch their prey. Bunching his muscles, he sprang easily over the barrier, which was only 2 fox-lengths high.

He landed ungracefully on the other side, coming to a stop just before the dip down into the hollow.

Squirrelflight looked up, surprised, and glanced at the barrier. "How did you?" she stuttered.

"Jumped," Silverpaw said proudly, wagging his tail.

Shaking her head Squirrelflight said, "I guess that solves our problem." She turned as Leafpool emerged from the medicine cat den, carrying marigold in her jaws.

As Leafpool was applying the herb on his numerous scratches, Firestar yowled atop highledge.

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath highledge for a clan meeting."

As every cat gathered, Graystripe spoke from the side,

"Whilst we have many apprentices this season, we have no new kits to replace them," Graystripe began. "However, lot's of apprentices means lots of new warriors."

Firestar cut in, "Birchpaw, will you please come forward."

Birchpaw's eyes widened, and he walked shakily forward.

"Birchpaw, you have trained hard to become a warrior, and Ashfur and I believe it is time to give you you're warrior name. From this point on you will be known as Birchclaw, for your fierce combat in battle."

The clan crowded around and started chanting his new name, Whitebadger being one of the loudest. Birchclaw looked like he was about to burst with joy, making Silverpaw ache with the longing of having his warrior ceremony, but he knew that it would be moons until his warrior ceremony. Sighing, he padded quietly towards the apprentice den, glad he could still fit through the hole, but not for much longer. Sunpaw followed, giggling.

"Good thing you can still fit in this den, eh brother?" She meowed.

Silverpaw wagged his tail as best he could, he was almost to tall to stand correctly. Sunpaw was the only kit from Sorreltail's litter to still regard him as a brother, all the others thought him as a close friend instead, and in Badgerpaw's case, a big enough rival for play-fights.

As he drifted off to sleep he met Comet once again, and learned how fight like the dog he was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Squirrelflight sat beside a content Ashfur as she thought about how Silverpaw had fough earlier that day.

_IIt's like someone taught him those moves,_ she thought.

As she drifted off to sleep, she had the idea off assessing him, seeing how much he knew.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Attack me," Sqirrelflight said.

Silverpaw looked at her uncertaintly, shaking his patchy coat uneasily.

"Attack me," Squirrelflight repeated. Casting away all thoughts away, he lunged himself at the she-cat, forgetting exactly what Comet had taught him last night.

_Don't be the first fool to attack, be the first one to attack the other's weakness. Study their position, but don't delay. _

Turning, Silverpaw studied Squirrelflight's position. She was crouched, her eyes scanning his face, and he saw how she was putting all her weight on her back haunches, enabling her too jump high to dodge, but not to stay low to the ground.

Pretending to lunge forward, he sprang up instead, meeting Squirrelflight's attack. Avoiding her would be unsheathed claws and her fangs, he went for the back of the neck, and barely missed flailing claws. He tried to clamp onto the back of her neck like he had with the kittypets, but Squirrelflight, almost as if she expected it, dodged.

"Good," she panted. She regained her breath, then spoke more calmly. "Where did you learn that. It's not a cat move, cats use their claws, but you're claws are blunt, but you're fangs are not. Using those too your advantage is what you were doing, and that is a good thing. But, where did you learn them?"

Silverpaw felt as if he couldn't betray Comet's teachings, but something made him trust Squirrelflight.

"A dog taught me," he whispered.

"When?" She asked, her face betraying nothing, but her eyes betraying her curiosity.

He didn't reply, but Squirrelflight asked, "Was it Comet?"

Silverpaw looked up, surprised. "How do you know her?"

"An old acquaintance," Squirrelflight muttered.

"How do you know her?" Silverpaw asked again, this time more forcefully.

"How do you?" Squirrelflight replied.

Silverpaw opened his mouth to retaliate, but instead muttered, "She teaches me in my dreams. All about wolves and how to fight, catch prey, everything a real dog would know."

Squirrelflight blinked, guessing that he didn't know who exactly Comet was.

"I'll let her do the dog teaching. Meanwhile, I'll teach you how to fight like a cat."

Silverpaw smiled, wagging his tail, and listened to what Squirrelflight had to say.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Squirrelflight entered the hollow, Silverpaw casually following, jumping over the brambles like he done it his whole life. Smiling to herself, she was about to walk towards Ashfur when Brambleclaw called out to her from across the hollow. Veering away she headed towards his voice, guiltily ignoring Ashfur's hurt gaze.

Brambleclaw held a rabbit in his jaws, and beckoned for Squirrelflight to join him.

Squirrelflight did, her pelt barely brushing his, sending shockwaves through her system. Oh, how she longed to know who was to be her mate, Brambleclaw or Ashfur, although her heart told her, she couldn't listen.

As they finished the rabbit Brambleclaw stood and asked her to follow him. She complied, knowing she probably would've done anything he asked of her.

They walked quietly for a while, when Brambleclaw stopped, not meeting her eyes.

"Squirrelflight," he began.

"Yes?" she replied eagerly.

"I wanted to know-," he said, but was interrupted by a hiss from the shadows, followed by a gray shadow emerging from the undergrowth.

Ashfur glared at Brambleclaw, but said, "Firestar asked me for his senior warriors, that means you."

The way he said it, not meeting anyone's eyes, made Squirrelflight know he was lying. "That's not true, Ashfur. You just don't want me spending time with Brambleclaw."

"I just don't want you too spend anytime with a cat who spends time with a traitor!"

Brambleclaw bristled. "What traitor?"

"What traitor? What traitor?! Starclan knows, your brother!" Ashfur snarled.

Squirrelflight stayed silent, not siding with any of them, but in her heart thought Ashfur was right. Hawkfrost was too ambitious for his own good.

"My brother is a noble warrior!" Brambleclaw snarled, but for the first time Squirrelflight thought she heard uncertainty in his voice.

"Stop ruffling his fur, Ashfur," Squirrelflight said, not knowing what she was saying until she heard it echo in her ears. Both toms turned towards her, Ashfur angry and Brambleclaw hopeful but uncertain.

"You know it is true! And yet you still consider him as a mate, when all I have done is care for you! I love you Squirrelflight!" Ashfur yowled.

Squirrelflight stared at Ashfur, then stared at Brambleclaw. She saw the amber eyes she had always loved, although sometimes she distrusted him, saw the love he had for her. The wonderful father he would be to kits.

But she also saw Ashfur, his blue eyes always caring for her, always defending her, even when she didn't want him too.

She saw eyes Ashfur pleading with her, while Brambleclaw's just revealed nothing, but she knew he loved her back.

"I love," she whispered. "I love…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Happy New Years! My official first chappie of the year.

Hope you guys likey...my homework is due tomorow, and I'm only half way done...oops. Hehe...

Okay, one question...who objects to Daisy dying?

BlindSeer


	15. Betraying the Betrayed

Hey y'all! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took to long…I was…distracted. -**_Kicks books underneath bed- _**

There was a vote, and I am pleased to say, DAISY WILL DIE! I know, harsh, but she is EVIL!!! –Shifts eyes-

Happy Merry New Year! (a little late, I know, but I'm kinda hyper right now…BECAUSE I GET A RAT!!! _Does victory dance_.)

Alright, on to the responses….

**Chakrasrings: Okay! OKAY!!! **

**Balck Heart Red Death: Okay! Thanx! **

**Readingfan14: Yeah, you probably do. Have you read sunset yet? I could let you borrow it. **

**Bluepelt: Yey! Ashfur will be the good guy in m story for a while….-shifts eyes- cough cough. He was being a brat in Sunset, though. I'm glad she didn't chose him! **

**JaBoyYa: I'm sorry! I meant JaBoyYa! Oops. Thanks! I was mad at Erin Hunter!!! He was my favorite character!!! **

**Oceanwind: I know! Me too. It's been kinda weird… **

**Firewolf: I was expecting some big battle at the end! Instead it was just…I wont say, cuz it is a major spoiler. It was good, but I thought it could've been better. **

**Spiritwind of Fireclan: I CHOSE ASHFUR!!! JK… **

**Horsetail: Okay! **

**Skyfeather123: Ok! **

**Flamespirit: You sound like you ate chocolate! I likey chocolate! And, no, I never have had a cardboard cut. Don't Die!!! **

**Cinderfoot: Mebe, mebe not… **

**Wildpaw's Legacy: Cliffy's are fun!!! Anyway, I think that you are outnumbered here…I think she might die. Srry:) **

**WildTotodile: Thanx! Me too. Birchclaw! Birchclaw! Chocolate! Hyperness! Hehe… **

**Skypaw: Why the hesitation? Oh, yeah, you still haven't told me of you are SFLP. But I think you are. Bring in Leafpool, and how she has troubles with Crowfeather! (just a suggestion!) **

**On to the disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Sue. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

****

"I love," she began. "I love Brambleclaw"

She saw his amber eyes widen with pleasure and anger, the last she couldn't guess why. Looking towards Ashfur, she saw pain and anger as well, although she could understand his emotions, though it hurt her. Without a word he turned and stalked away.

Squirrelflight turned to Brambleclaw once more, and was surprised when he asked, "Why did you choose me?"

"Because, stupid furball. I love you," Squirrelflight purred, uncertain. She pushed her muzzle against his own, almost like a question. She saw him out of the corner of her eye close his eyes and sigh. Opening them again, Squirrelflight saw them so full of anguish that she felt her heart break.

"What's wrong, Brambleclaw?" She asked.

Instead of answering, Brambleclaw thrust his head into her side forcefully, as if he was saying goodbye, like he would never see her again. Entwining his tail with hers, he purred loudly. In a pained voice he asked, "Squirrelflight, for tonight, can we just forget anything happened, that we are still on the sun-drown-place? Just for tonight?"

Confused, all Squirrelflight could said was, "Okay, Brambleclaw."

OOOOOOOO(Brambleclaw's POV)OOOOOOOO

Her sweet scent, her warm green eyes, made him want to forget about Tigerstar, Hawkfrost's warning about doing the job of disposing the distraction.

She wanted him as her mate, despite everything she knew about him, _and didn't know, _he thought, she still wanted him as her mate. The thought filled him with intense joy, and he let himself feel it.

_Only tonight. I'll pretend I never walk with Tigerstar in my dreams tonight. Just for tonight. Then never again. Never again. _

_It's to protect her, _he tried to convince himself.

_It's to protect her. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A starry figure watched from above as two cats started sharing tongues. Shaking her long pelt, she snapped her jaws in the air angrily.

"Stupid piece of mouse-dung," she growled to her self.

"Calm yourself, Comet. He will choose his path when he is ready."

"Why can't he be ready now?" Comet snapped at the blue-gray she cat.

"Because it takes time. You dogs are so impatient."

"You cats are too patient," Comet snarled. The cat sat, unfazed, staring calmly at the pacing dog. Comet continued. "If he just got his head out of the clouds,-"

"I don't think his head is actually in the clouds," Bluestar pointed out.

"It's a figure of speech, cat!" Blue eyes flashed, seeming to turn red, and her hackles raised, making her look twice as big as she normally was, and even the cat felt a flash of fear.

Abruptly she flopped down on her side and lowered her head to the cat's level.

"I'm over reacting. I'm sorry, Bluestar."

Bluestar blinked, surprised. Dogs, Comet in particular, never gave apologies easily.

"My son is waiting. I must leave now." She stood, and Bluestar made a quick decision.

"In order to accept your apology, you must take me with you."

Comet grinned, showing her sharp fangs.

"You cats are so predictable," she growled.

"So are dogs," Bluestar retorted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brambleclaw fell asleep in the warriors den, Squirrelflight at his side. Almost immediately, and for once to his displeasure, he was in the dark forest. He walked towards the clearing when familiar smell reached his nostrils. Like Squirrelflight's, but…

"Brambleclaw!" A voice called, and he turned towards his half-brother, the scent forgotten.

Tigerstar was already there, grooming his shadowy pelt. It had started to turn into that shadowy fur slowly, but now it was more apparent as it waved in the calm air. He was turning more and more into his true form.

"The troops have been delayed, a misfortunate event happened that stopped half of the clan from coming here, and then from here to your home." He meowed, his amber-red eyes gleaming in the night. "The fool who caused all this trouble has been removed. I took that burden on myself."

He smiled, showing just how much he enjoyed the burden, and Brambleclaw shivered. This cat was his father?

Almost like Tigerstar could here his thoughts he whipped his head towards Brambleclaw, snarling, "cast such thoughts from your mind? What have you done that made you think like that? Are you still spending time with that spawn of the filthy scum? Does Hawkfrost need to remove her?"

Brambleclaw took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Leafpool listened, her heart still pounding from when Brambleclaw had stared right at her. _Thank Starclan Hawkfrost was there._

She listened intently to what Brambleclaw would say next, fearing for her sister. She had seen the happiness that had lit Squirrelflight's face when she had returned with Bambleclaw, and could only guess what had happened between them. _Don't cause her pain. Please, Brambleclaw, don't cause her pain! _

"No, you do not need to bother. I vow to you, father, I won't spend anymore time with her."

Leafpool felt her breath catch in throat. He couldn't! He was her mate! If he knew this was going to happen, why did he tell her yes? Such a stupid piece of foxdung!

Her thoughts surprised herself, but she couldn't help herself. She was about to go down and claw him herself.

"But, no harm must come to her. Should any, I promise I will never forgive either of you," Brambleclaw warned.

Hawkfrost flicked his tail on his shoulder, calming him. "Keep your claws in."

Abruptly the scene turned black, and Leafpool found herself in a starry clearing, one with Comet, Bluestar, and to her surprise, young Silverpaw.

"I expect that Daisy's kit's warrior ceremony will come up soon," Bluestar began, but was interrupted by Silverpaw's growl. Leafpool shivered, the sound making her want to run.

"What is it?" Comet asked gently, and Leafpool saw her eyes shine with pride, and something else.

"Mousepaw is always taunting me about my dog heritage. If only I could show him exactly what a dog can do."

Leafpool was surprised at his cold voice, and almost felt like she needed to warn Mousepaw.

Comet nuzzled him with her long snout. "That sounds like a pack leader, but not one you should want to be. Calm yourself. He must be reminded of his heritage too."

Silverpaw, nodded, his silver eyes glowing.

Bluestar spoke up, "It's quite rude to listen in on conversations. Where ever did you learn to do that, Leafpool?"

Leafpool took a tentative step forward, but relaxed when she saw the starry warrior was joking. Dipping her head to Comet, she asked, "Why am I here?"

"I don't know. Maybe you wanted a change of scenery?" Comet growled. Silverpaw cocked his head, a trait that seemed to be among all dogs.

"How did you get here, Leafpool?" Silverpaw asked, all traces of anger quickly gone. Another trait.

"I sometimes travel in forests that aren't in the real world." Leafpool said, knowing it was partial truth. Try every night.

"Are you going to watch me fight?" Silverpaw asked, now exited.

Leafpool nodded, unsure of what to say, and glanced at Bluestar. Their previous leader's eyes betrayed nothing.

Crouching, Silverpaw studied Comet, who just lazily watched him. His eyes swept over her position, and without warning sprang at her tail. With a flash Comet moved from under him, tried to pin him down, but Silverpaw used his strong back legs to rake Comet's belly. At least that was what Leafpool first thought, until she noticed he was pushing Comet away, his blunt claws not having any effect on her thick belly fur. With one last strong push he flung Comet off him and went for her throat. Comet opened her jaws and both dogs snapped at each other's face. Leafpool flinched, and watched as scratch above Silverpaw's eye knitted itself back, fur growing quickly over it.

Silverpaw lunged for the tail once more, but as Comet turned to dodge he quickly snapped his head back to snap at her face, managing to tear Comet's ear.

The two dogs fought, their snarls and howls seemed to be the only thing in the world. Finally Comet managed to hold Silverpaw down, but with some difficulty. Snapping her teeth by his ear, she let him up, and Silverpaw wagged his tail, all sign off aggression gone.

Comet was panting heavily, and finally managed to growl, "you fight like your father."

Too late, Comet missed the warning glance from Bluestar, and Leafpool widened her eyes. Silverpaw widened his eyes and asked, "you knew my father?"

Comet looked away, but Silverpaw pressed on. "Who was he? What about my mother? Did you know my mother? Is she still alive?"

The last question made Leafpool's heart break, knowing Comet would have a tough time, inside and with her answer.

"Your mother is dead," Comet snarled. "Died to save you. You were the runt, the one that wasn't expected to be the strongest. The one that wasn't the one that was supposed to live. But now you can almost beat me, and, if I do say so, is a feat in itself. I know your mother is proud of you."

Leafpool flinched at her harsh words, but saw no change in Silverpaw. He just stared intently into Comet's guilty eyes.

Bluestar rose to her paws, and flicked her tail. Comet stood without saying a word, and walked away. Bluestar nodded to Silverpaw, then Leafpool, then followed the dog.

Leafpool stood in the clearing with the dog that was three times as big as her, and just waited.

"She didn't tell me everything, didn't she?" Silverpaw finally asked.

"No, I don't think she did." Leafpool meowed quietly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Let all cats old enough to cat their own prey gather beneath highledge for a clan meeting," Firestar yowled, his voice waking Squirrelflight from her slumber. Brambleclaw's nest was empty, his scent stale, and she guessed that he had already left. Exiting the den, she saw Silverpaw barely manage to squeeze though the apprentice den opening. _He might have to sleep outside from now on, _she thought.

She spotted Brambleclaw sitting far off from the rest of the clan, and Squirrelflight was surprised and slightly innerved at how cold he looked.

She walked over to him and brushed her muzzle against his own, but got no response. Confused, she sat next to the tom, not touching him. She was pointedly ignored.

Hurt raged through her, but she forced herself to pay attention to the meeting. Daisy was here, although Squirrelflight couldn't remember when she had come, and her three kits were standing beside her, freshly groomed and all three of them quivering wit excitement.

"Mousepaw," Firestar was saying. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," he replied.

Then from now on you will be known as Mousepelt, for your mouse colored pelt, and are welcomed as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Resting his head on Mousepelt's shoulder, Mousepelt responded with a respectful lick.

Turning to Berrypaw, he asked the same words. Berrypaw answered with a strong "I do."

"Then, from this moment on, you will be known as Berryfur. Thunderclan welcomes you as a full member."

Berryfur quivered with excitement, and almost couldn't sit down once more. Hazelpaw, the last of the litter, stepped forward gracefully.

Firestar repeated the ritual once more, and Hazelpaw responded in same.

"Then from this moment on you will be known as Hazelheart. You are all now a full member of this clan."

The whole clan started up with chanting, and all three horse-place-cats raised their tails hapilly.

"Tonight is the night of the gathering, and I will Hazelheart, Mousepelt, and Berryfur as their first gathering as warriors, along with Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Brackenfur, Ashfur, Sunpaw, and Silverpaw."

Badgerpaw, Cinderpaw, and Sootpaw all sent Sunpaw and Silverpaw coveting glances, but wished them luck, knowing their turn would come.

Squirrelflight turned to Brambleclaw, only to find him gone and talking with Cloudtail. Confused, she saw Leafpool send her a glance, although the emotion in her eyes she couldn't guess.

She saw Ashfur glare at Brambleclaw, although he pointedly ignored Squirrelflight. Now completely hurt, she turned and went to find Silverpaw.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Good Chapter, Okay Chapter, Horrible Chapter. Chose one!!!

BlindSeer

Happy Merry New Year!!!

Oh, yeah. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are a perfect match. Therefore, the outcome of this story "might" be a perfect match. I'm not gonna give anything away, but Brambleclaw is just being dumb because that's what he does for right now. Like Comet said, his head is in the clouds…


	16. First Fight

Thank you SOOO much to all who prayed. He's is considerably better. Not on the brink anymore. Thank you!!! I also found out he won't have to go into surgery for his back, they might just put it into a brace. THAT IS REALLY GOOD!!! I can't thank all of you guys enough.

I'll ramble on and on and on about how thankful I am, so now I'll just start the replies.

**chakrastrings: He's doing better, although he has to go into another surgery...**

**Wolfclaws: Yeah...I found it!! I forgot it again, though...my bad!!!**

**Spiritwind of Fireclan: Yeah...I figured...I think this chapter will be a pleasure to wite...(cackles evily)**

**ReadingFan14: Ok. OK! I just was wondering... So, John and Zack will have to do a project togethor...fun! That means possible get togethers!!!**

**Wild Totodile: I don't think he does, he just knows somethings up...About the warrior names...hehe...I'm getting impatient...want to get to the action! ;) This chapter should be fun!**

**Firewolf: I was thinking about Berrytail, because that'll most likely be his actual warrior name in the next series...but that event didn't happen in my story (never thought about it, really) but I also thought Berryfur sounded cool. And it couldnt've been Mousefur, because Mousefur's name is Mousefur, so I went with Mousepelt...I just confuzzled myself. ;)**

**I know the feeling of being non-existant. My friend used to be in LOVE with Cole Sprouse ( I personally didn't think much of the show...cuz we have no cable. _cries_) but the fact that he doesnt even know she exists, much less that she liked him annoyed me. There is so many people now-a-days...The cities are sooo big, and if you aren't famous...you aren't really known!!! (sorry. I get annoyed easily)**

**Skypaw: I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND!!! Well, kinda, since I know stupid boy's like that, but I also have LOTS of guyfriends. That stinks, though! Like old cheese!!! Tell her your (u could call it) friend, BlindSeer, says that boy's are just dumb, and and and and and...THAT NICK SHOULD BE PUT IN JAIL. Well, maybe not that, but u kno what I mean. ;)**

**Blaze Ocean Dragon: Awesome name!!! I LOVE DRAGONS! And wolves! Anywho, yes. Why are tom's so dumb? **

**Bluepelt: I don't kno. (This may sound odd) I just think she's telling me she doesn't want him to know. Have you ever had that feeling when you are writting? **

**Anywho. Love Brambleclaw too, although right now in my story he is being a major jerk, but he think's he is protecting her...**

**JaBoyYa: Hmm, I'm thinking that maybe by either Hawkfrost or Tigerstar, but not Brambleclaw, because he's a softy. But when I cannot reveal, because that might ruin the whole thing. Actually, correction. It WOULD ruin the whole thing...**

**Oceanwind: Grrr, is it that obvious? (mutters to herself) Maybe I should have them accept it without a question. Naw, on with the fighting!**

**Author's Note Reviews: Thank you!!!! ALL OF YOU!!!**

**On to the disclaimer: I have given up my plan of owning warriors and instead have decided to concur the world!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Squirrelflight opened her mouth and felt her pelt bristle uncomfortably. All the other clans were there, and she knew this would be very dangerous for the clan and Silverpaw. None of the other clans knew about the silver-ish dog, whose coat was black in the darkness, lighting up when moonlight struck his pelt.

As Squirrelflight jumped atop the log leading to the island, she saw Firestar tense, the back up. Confused, she followed, and the group huddled at the edge of land.

"Silverpaw, I want you to come last, and don't respond to anything these cats say," their leader said. "Stick to the shadows."

Silverpaw didn't coment, only stared at their leader with a questioning gaze.

_He doesn't even realize that he could tear any of is apart, and we wouldn't even have the time to fight back._

Firestar jumpde once more on to the log, and lead the way, Silverpaw bringing up the rear. Bursting into the clearing, Firestar and Graystripe immeadeatly headed towards the leader's tree, while Silverpaw sat near the shadows, Sunpaw beside him.

He didn't smell like a dog, _thank Starclan, _and it took a trained eye to see him in the bushes, his blackish coat hiding him well.

As soon as Firestar lept on to the tree the clearing quieted, and all cat's turned to listen.

"Leapardstar, would you like to start?" Onestar asked politely.

"Why not?" Leapardstar meowed. "Riverclan is doing good, and we have three more kit's. Other than that, we have nothing to report."

Blackstar stepped forward, and said, "Some two-legs have been roaming our territory, and scaring away all the prey. Shadowclan need more room to hunt."

Onestar stood up, his fur bristling. "Never, Blackstar. We agreed before, and the boundaries don't change now."

Blackstar unexpectantly sat down, and said in a cold voice, "we will get more prey. And more territory. When you least expect it."

Yowls of protest rang throught the island, and Squirrelflight aw Silverpaw almost stand up and howl as well, until Sunpaw quieted him with a flick of her tail.

Firestar had to yowl over the shocked cries of the assembled cats, and when they did, he spoke as if nothing had happened.

"Thunderclan have been doing well, and with us we have to apprentices, Sunpaw and Silver,-"

"FANG! There's fangs in the bushes! Big enough to tear apart any cat!"

Instantly there was an uproar, and many cats dashed away, while some, including Hawkfrost, sprang towards the bushes. Sunpaw stood up, her fur bristling, while many of the Thunderclan warriors did the same. No matter how much they denied it, Silverpaw had become a part of them, and would do anything to protect him.

Hawkfrost was the first. He launched himslef over Sunpaw's head and went straight for the dog's throat. Silverpaw met the attack, snapping at the cat's outstretched paws. Sunpaw joined him, as did Brackenfur. Squirrelflight ran to join them, and was blocked by the wave of cats escaping. She heard Firestar's yowl, but it did nothing, instead just scared the cats even more. Suddenly, everything went dark as the cloads covered the sky, and all cats looked up fearfully.

"Starclan has spoken, and Silverpaw is to remain in Thunderclan," Firestar yowled, anger in his voice.

"Silverpaw? That wretched beast is Silverpaw? Firestar, it's a dog! What were you thinking?" Leapardstar yowled, her voice so chocked up she could barely mew her words.

"I think this shows that kittypets should not be clan leaders. Look what they bring into our lives?" Blackstar meowed, his voice like a chip of ice.

Silverpaw spoke up and said, "don't I get a say in this?"

Hawkfrost recoiled as if stung, and hatred was in his voice as he said, "it speaks!"

It was still dark in the clearing, the moon covered by the night sky. Standing at his full height, Silverpaw was three times the size of Hawkfrost, and snarled in his face, "of course I do. What do you think I am, some dumb piece of mousedung?"

Hawkfrost spat, then looked back at his half brother for help. Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes, and, very quickly, glanced at Squirrelflight. No one noticed, save Squirrelflight herself, and she gave him a look that said, _do what you want. But his fate is connected to yours._

His amber eyes looked straight into ice blue ones, and a small shake of his head signaled no. Hawkfrost stepped back, and Silverpaw lifted his lips as a snarl.

"Scared, you haunted cat?" he growled.

Hawkfrost widened his eyes in surprise, but to other emotion showed on his cold face.

"You will die, and I will be the one to kill you," Hawkfrost whispered back.

"I look forward to it."

"I hope so."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Squirrelflight stood at the entrance to the hollow. Firestar had tried to explain why Silverpaw was in the clan without giving away the prophecy, but in the end he didn't succeed. Squirrelflight shivered as the clan leader's had ganged up to bash her father, and how all except Onestar had said that he was unfit to lead his clan.

As Silverpaw jumped over the entrance, Firestar had already called a clan meating, and Squirrelflight followed hastily.

"We must be on the watch for attacks from the other clans., I'm not to worried about Windclan, they have been our allies in the past. Who I am worried about is SHadowclan, first the shortage in prey, and now this. Riverclan is a possibility, but not as likely, seeing as they live all the way across the lake."

Graystripe spoke up. "Which means training will be more frequent, and our three new warriors ready. Now that Brightheart has moved in to the nursery, expecting kits, we have that to look forward to, but still need more warriors."

"Training will be daily, and everybody must be on guard." Firestar finnished, and dismissed them with a flick of his tail. Silverpaw was looking down at the ground, his tail drooping, while Sunpaw was whisperung comfortingly in his ear.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Shadowclan attack hapened earlier than Firestar had expected.

Squirrelflight, Silverpaw, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and Sootpaw made up the patrol that passed by Shadowclan border, and Cloudtail meowed, "Go ahead and find the boundary line."

The two apprentices nodded and dashed off, racing each other. Silverpaw was fast, but Sootpaw had always been the fastest apprentice.

Squirrelflight and the rest of the patrol followed slowly, until a howl reached their ears.

Squirrelflight dashed off, her eyes wide, while the rest of the patrol followed. Rounding some bushes,she saw Silverpaw battling with Cedarheart and Sootpaw beneath Rowanclaw's claws.

With a screech Squirrelfight knocked the ginger tom off the apprentice, the yowled, " Go and get Firestar!"

Sootpaw complied, dashing away, and Squirrelflight put all her attention to fighting the Shadowclan warrior.

"Thunderclan should be elimanated," Rowanclaw sneered, bringing his claws towards her throat. Dodging, she launched herself at her attacked, caterwauling a challenge.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Silverpaw snapped his large teeth at Cedarheart's neck, and for a second Silverpaw thought he saw a flash of fear. But then it was gone, and Cedarheart rammed his body into Silverpaw's own. He let the force carry him, reagining his balance before launching himself once more at his opponent.

He saw Brackenfur battling a cat he recognized from the gathering and the deputy Russetfur. More cats emerged, overwhealming their patrol. He saw Squirrelflight go down as three warriors tackled her,and anger fueled him Cedarheart launched himself once more. Instead of meeting the challenge, he tried a trick Comet had taught him. Lifting on to his back legs, he stood five times the height of any cat, and knocked the warrior to the ground. Holding him down with his large paws, he nipped a couple of times at Cedarheart's tail, causing him to screech in agony, before letting him go. The cat dashed back towards his own border.

Silverpaw looked around him once more, saw Squrrelflight overwhealmed, and launched himself at one of the cats. He instantly recognized the tom. Only Hawkfrost had ice blue eyes. Fear took root in him as he realized that this wasnt only Shadowclan, but Riverclan as well.

Strong muscles were hidden beneath the Riverclan warrior's fur, and he launched himself at Silverpaw. Anger beyond measure pulsed thruogh him, the reason unknown, and he started tearing at Hawkfrost madly. He saw himself reflected in Hawkfrost's eyes, and was surprised to see his eyes go red (thats how they are discribed in the books...I think).

Hawkfrost, amazongly, retreated immeadeatly, his cold eyes promising the dog something. Satisfied, Silverpaw bent down and snatched up another cat, shook it, then let it go flying. It landed with a thud, and Silverpaw recognized Blackclaw stagger to his paws before retreating.

Suddenly a angry caterwaul sounded through the meadow, and Firestar and half a dozen of his warriors burst through, not everning the numbers, but definitably saved them. Silverpaw watched in admiration as his leader tackled a Riverclan warrior and immeadeatly sent him running for cover.

Squirrelflight stood up, covered in scratches, and tiredly launched herself at the nearest enemy. Silverpaw's heart lurched. Would they make it?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Sootpaw had ran into camp, his sides heaving, and told her father about the attack on their patrol, with both Shadowclan and Riverclan, Leafpool immeadeatly froze, then dashed when no one was looking towards Windclan border.

Faster than she thought possible she raced over familiar groung, and didn't even stop when she met the border. Still running, she headed towards where she thought camp might be.

As she neared the heart of Windclan territory she started to smell the scent of the clan cats, and without hesitation ran straight into camp.

Straight into Crowfeather.

(Should I leave it here??? Nah...)

He was staring at her in shock, and she at him, when Ashfoor pushed her way to the front, her pelt bristling.

"What are you doing here, dog-lover?" She snarled.

"I need to talk to Onestar," she managed out.

"You do not!" Ashfoot snarled, unsheathing her claws, when the Windclan leader stepped forward.

"What do you need, Leafpool?" he asked, no emotion in his voice.

"Riverclan and Shadowclan are attacking," she stammered, not caring who heard.

"And why should we help you?" A voice called out from the back.

"Quiet Tornear. If Firestar need our help, we will help him," Onestar meowed.

Leafpool let out the breath she hadn't known she had been holding, and saw Crowfeather looking at her worridly.

"Please, hurry," she whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Squirrelflight's whole body shook, and she felt like she just wanted to fall to the ground. The warrior she had been fighting. she didn't know who, laughed, before launching himself once more at her.She closed her eyes, waiting for the killing blow, when a dark tabby thrust his way in between them, fighting like a warrior of Lionclan. When the enemy retreated she saw it was Brambleclaw who had saved her, and was now pushing her towards the bushes.

"Go back to camp," he ordered. "And have Leafpool tend your wounds."

She stubornly shook her head, but complied, whispering, "thank you." Brambleclaw gave no indication he had heard, instead launched himself at the next attacker.

She saw Rainwhisker go down, two Shadowclan cat's mercilessly clawing at him, when Berryfur broke them apart, one of his eyes swollen shut. He was tackled as well, and though he faught with all his strength, he too was overwhelmed.

Mousepelt rushed to his brother's side, fighting, one of his ears torn and a long gash along his flank. Tackling who Squirrelflight now recognized as Voletooth, Silverpaw joined them, grasping Swallowtail by the scruff and flung her in to the bushes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Brambleclaw flinch, as if he knew how being flung in to a tree felt.

Cloudtail crawled beside her, his pure white pelt now red with blood, mostly his own.

"There is to many, even with all our warriors," he rasped.

"Starclan help us," Squirrelflight murmered, trying to stand, but the throat wound she had received had made her loose a lot of blood, and she sank weakly to the floor once more.

There seemed to be only a couple Thunderclan warriors left fighting, and even as she watched more troops emerged. One of them included Tawnypelt, who half-heartidly launched herself at Dustpelt.

Firestar was on the ground, and he appeared dead, until he stood once more and helped his deputy, Graystripe, fight off Leopardstar and Stonestream.

All odds were against them. They were going to lose.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Silverpaw felt his strength weaken more, and his next attack seemed to be even more tiring than the last one. It was when 5 warriors launched themselves togethor at the dog that he finally collapsed.

That's when more arrived.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Leafpool ran as fast as she could, he heart racing. Crowfeather ran beside her, and a patrol of over half of Windclan followed.

She saw Sunpaw, the apprentice, bolt from some bushes, and when she saw more of what she must;ve thought was enemy warriors, sank to the ground like a frightened kit.

Leafpool rushed over to the bracken-colored she-cat, and signalled for the reast of the patrol to keep moving. They were close enough to hear fighting, and it sounded like Thunderclan was losing.

Another cat burst from the bushes, and Leafpool could barely recognize Spiderleg. He looked up at her with wide eyes, and stamered, "they are too many. Help them."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Silverpaw barely managed to open his eyes when another patrol birst through, but instead of attacking the remaining Thunderclan warriors they snarled defience at the enemy. He heard Firestar's grateful yowl, and felt some strength return to him. They might actually have a chance.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thats all for this chapter...

Kinda long, huh? You guy's deserve it...infact, I want to keep on typing, so I'll start the next chapter!

BlindSeer


	17. The Savor of Blood

Sorry for all the mistakes last chapter! I was sick with what I think was Strep Throat, so I didn't really care at that moment. ;)

Okay, sorry bout the shortness of this chapter. I actually didn't think it would be like this at the end...**Oh, yeah. Everyone...go and review my cousin's story. She is amazing!!! Her pen name is Roxy.Gurl.7194 and her story is Charlie Bone. If you have read that series you need to read it! (I havent read the book in forever...but I still LOVE her story! She is sooo talented!) Go and Read it! Please?**

**Replies: When I replaced my author's note with a actual chapter it didn't say I updated (dern). So, not many people knew about the next chapter. Of this chappie seems confuzzleing, then go back and read chapter 16! ;)**

**Blaze ocean dragon: lol Yes you do!**

**Chakrasrtings: I kno, I kno...don't remind me...**

**Spiritwind of Fireclan: I might...muahaha!**

**ReadingFan14: We should...just after I get better.**

**Wolfclaws: Thanks. Keep them coming! He's getting better. He can open one of his eyes for a period of time.**

**Oceanwind: Thank ya. I tried to update quickly...didn't get up that quick...**

**Crowfeather's Loyalty: Thank you! It's doing a world of good for him! **

**WildTotodile: Sounds like me. No patience! Give me that story now!!! And chocolate! yey!**

**Snowfirexoxo: Once again, Thank you! Every little but helps!**

**Skypaw: Cool I guessed it right! Anyway, it was his own plane that crashed. He was the pilot, and a very good one too. Thanks for praying!**

**Sleets: I sure hope so. Lets just hope that everyone else can to. It's been stressful on my mom. Thank you so much for praying.**

**All those who did pray, God Bless You.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Erin Hunter I wouldn't be on Fanfiction...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

As Windclan jumped into the fray the odds evened, and fresh warriors drove back the on-coming Shadowclan and Riverclan warriors. Spitting and snarls echoed throughout the clearing, the shrieking now even louder. Onestar dispatched a warrior, then proceeded on to attack another that was covering Firestar. The orange leader hastily meowed his thanks before continuing with his fight.

Silverpaw smiled gleefully, then snapped his teeth at a passing cat. Surprisingly, they met not only fur, but bone, and he felt warm blood gush into his mouth. A feeling he had never known before came to him, a lust for all liquids with this savor. He heard the cat's scream, his plea for release, but that made him only bite down harder. Abruptly, the cat fell silent, as did everything around him. All cats stopped, staring at the red-eyed dog that had a crazed look in his eye.

Firestar stepped forward, his eyes round, and Silverpaw snarled. Dropping the cat, he stood protectively over it, guarding it. Squirrelflight's green eyes were wide and scared, and even Blackstar looked afraid.

A yowl rang out.

"Stonestream!"

A Riverclan queen thrust her way forward, yowling. Silverpaw's eyes shifted to her, and suddenly he lunged forward, snarling, saliva flying in all directions.

Firestar sprang, throwing Mosspelt, the queen, out of the way, and Silverpaw's teeth met the leader's neck. Shaking the cat, he felt the body go limp, but still heard the faint rise and fall of his chest. Droping him to the ground, the dog was about to sink his teeth into its throat when a voice called out.

"Don't do it, Silverpaw."

Looking up, snarling, he saw a light orange tabby step forward. Something clicked in his memory, something told him he should remember this cat, but nothing came to mind.

Snarling once more, he was about to continue with mangling the body of the cat before him when another voice rang out.

"Please Silverpaw?"

This time it was a bracken-colored she-cat, smaller than the one before him.

This time a flashback came to mind, of him curling up with this cat. Then it was gone.

Looking down at the flame-colored cat that lay gasping before him, something else came to mind, a respect for this creature. Why should he have respect? Look how easy it can die.

"Silverpaw?" Squirrelflight asked tensely. Squirrelflight. That was her name. Did it matter? He didn't think it did, did he?

"Let Firestar go," came the timid order from the smaller one. Firestar. That was this orange creature's name. Now who was this small cat. His prey? No, sibling. She was his sister. Right?

He shook his head, trying to clear away all the savage thoughts in his head. No killing. It was just a battle. A battle for what? Prey? No, it was over him. About him staying inthe clan. Clan. Thunderclan. He needed to stay in Thunderclan. He lived in Thunderclan. Firestar was the leader of Thunderclan. He must not kill Firestar. Must not kill...

When he looked back up, the crazed look was gone, but was replaced by fear. Fear and remorse.

"No," he whispered. He looked down at his leader, the cat that had let him stay in the clan. Thunderclan. How could he do this?

"No," he repeated louder.

"No!" he howled, the sound filled with grief and humility.

Turning, he sprang from the scene and started running. And he didn't look back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I know, sort and sucky chapter, but I really didn't plan it to be like that. It just kinda came...

BlindSeer


	18. Running Away

Thank ya all who reviewed!!! This is another one of the short and crappy chapters!!!

**Reviews: **

**Oceanwind: Yep. Silly and disoriented Silverpaw! **

**Softkit of Polarclan: Love the new name! Anyway, confusing. Give them all a good luck from me! Thankya so much for praying! **

**WildTotodile: He might –shifts eyes-…I'm thinking about it! **

**Bluepelt: That makes me feel sooo good when I hear you guys say that kind of thing! I really think I have improved, but to hear you say that makes me feel warm inside. **

**Okay, if I was a cat, I would be called Wildpelt, and I think I would have blue-green eyes, and the pelt the color of my hair, which would be gold-ish bracken-colored. **

**If I was a wolf I hope my name would be Comet (hence the name of Silverpaw's mother!) anhd I would be a Silver-ish colored with a black back that started from the ears, a black paw with a white splash on my chest. What about you? **

**About Firestar…mebe…although, right now he isn't in that kind of state… ;) **

**Crowfeather's Loyalty: Thank YOU! I really hope I can continue to be like that! **

**Roxy.Gurl.7194: Thank you, although I still think you are better! ;) **

**Grunt the brute slayer: Thank you! I know, and this is another short one. **

**Spiritwind of Fireclan: I am!! **

**Starlight of Thunderclan: Yes, he did! Muahahaha! Cough cough. Anyway, yes. He had a blood lust. **

**Sleets: Yeah. It'll all be explained soon! **

**Firewolf: I actually have been considering that. Become a vet AND a part-time author. That would be fun. Hehe, look for the name Elizabeth Kantri, which shall be my pen name! Kantri means Dragon in this one book I read…Loved that book! **

**But, like I said, we'll have to see! **

**Crazyhorsegirl3: Thanks. I always get confused when people say original, because you'd think that would mean it was very…original, as in everybody right about that topic. I get it now!**

**Disclaimer: Any of those who actually read this write "llamas can fly" in your review! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Silverpaw ran through the forest, his heart pounding with shame and guilt. He didn't look back, only ran forward. He made it out of Thunderclan boundaries without complication, but soon collapsed on to the ground. Comfort seemed to come from the air around him, and little did he know that this was where Comet found peace as well.

He lay there, thinking, and found his mind had cleared completely. He didn't know what had come over him, but he knew it might happen again at any time, and he couldn't have it happen to Squirrelflight, nor any other cat he might come across. He wouldn't be the one to take another life.

Eventually he fell into a restless sleep, and found that even Comet didn't visit him. As the sun rose, he stood warily and stretched, knowing in his heart he could not return.

Looking towards the directing he knew was his home, he let lose a howl. The sound contained every ounce of sorrow he felt, and the hope that they might forgive him. As the last note faded into silence, the dog was already gone, a fading shadow in the morning light.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Squirrelflight looked at her father, his blood, and the path that Silverpaw had taken as he sprang away, and then shock sunk in.

"Leafpool!" she yowled. "Leafpool, quick!"

Her sister burst from the bushes, a devastated look in her eye.

Berryfur's mangled body inched towards the medicine cat, holding something in his jaws. Squirrelflight sniffed it, and was from a smell more horrible than she could imagine. Recoiling, she hissed, and Leafpool looked up, concerned. Noticing Berryfur, she quickly finished Firestar, then hurried over.

"Move," she growled, more from exasperation than anger.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Only when everybody was accounted for did Squirrelflight start to worry about her dog apprentice, and where he was. Firestar was unconscious, and in no state to send out patrols, and Graystripe didn't particularly want to bring back the creature who had caused this in the first place. Squirrelflight wanted to go out and find that mutt herself, but she was stopped by Brambleclaw, whose cold eyes would not make contact with her own.

Eventually she fell asleep, although she didn't know when. She dreamed, however, that Silverpaw had returned once more, and for some reason, her heart felt like it was going to break.

In her dream, Silverpaw stood silhouetted against the setting sun, and he was 5 times larger than any cat. He looked back at her, his silvery-eyes peaceful, and he let loose a howl that shook her bones.

She sprang awake, and realized that the howl was real. The sound of guilt and forgiveness shook the den, and the warriors that Leafpool decreed healthy enough to spend the night in the warrior den shook their ears and listened. Recognition flared in their eyes, and some held anger, others remorse, but all held sadness.

The howl was a sign of farewell.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By nightfall Silverpaw felt like he was about to die. He was hungry, but he could not stop. If he did, they would find him. He couldn't have that, so he must run harder. But as the sun disappeared, so did the rest of his strength, and he just sunk to the ground, exhausted, sweat pouring off his body.

He fell into sleep once more, hunger racking his body, and his dreams filled with dead cats.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Another short and crappy chapter, I know. But the next one, which I'm dying to write, will be a huge turning point. Therefore, you need to give me names!!! Wolf names, like Shadow, Darja, Comet, Darkdeath, Larka, etc. Plus discriptions, backgrounds, are they strong, pretty, the scapegoats? These are wolves, not dogs, and they are wild. Are they ferocious, or do they have a soft side? Give me your ideas!

BlindSeer!

Which is the name of a wolf, by the way!!! (Spiritwind knows what I'm talking about!)


	19. New Expirience

Hey you guys! Thank ya to all who suggested names. I seriously was going to add all of them, but soon had a 25 member pack! WAAAYYY to big. The biggest pack can be up to 15, 16, and I ended up with 21 members!!! So, three of them are eventually will have to leave the pack. ;(

At the end of this chapter there are the Pack Status, plus description, and wolf terms. Some of your names that you suggested are combined, because I ended up making them have a first name last name type name-thing, because there was so many, and all were soooo good! I confuse myself. Don't worry! ;)

I might've changed some of the siblings/ages a little bit. I really do hope you don't mind!

**Replies:**

**ReadingFan14: Yes. I remember your strange obsession with death. Die Daisy, DIE!**

**Spiritwind: I think I used practically all of your names, although I changed Luka to Lika because it was the name of my grandfather's German Shepherd, and you reminded me of her!**

**Blue Pelt: I loved ALL of your names!! Why did they have to be so good! Now I feel heart broken when I can use them all. But, Thank you!!! **

**Chakrastrings: I know you do.**

**Starlight of Thunderclan: I know! But, this might be better than he thought.**

**Crowfeather's Loyalty: It actually has been quite fun:P**

**Blaze ocean dragon: This is a really good character! Thank you for the descriptive paragraph! I think he will be a important character.**

**Crazyhorsegirl3: Blizzard is like assistant beta. She's the mate of the actual deputy. I also liked River. Plus, I'm gonna use those awesome Inuit names for some special stuff! ;)**

**Softkit of Polarclan: I used the name Luna/Star. So she is called both, although she is basically your character. I like Fang. He sounds evil.**

**Cinderfoot: I LOVE the name Renegade. I think I am going to name the rat I am going to get tomorrow Renegade. I hope I'm not freaking you out…I really hope Sparks can live up to your expectations. He will be Silverpaw's good first friend…**

**Spottedstar: Remember your other review? Was that you? The fast talking leader of Windclan? Well, if it was, you suggested he like a German Shepherd…well, read on!**

**Oceanwind: I will!**

**Disclaimer: I guess I will have to write this, because so many people actually read it. I do not own warriors…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The next morning Silverpaw awoke to a growl from his stomach, and he let out a whimper. That rabbit he had ate before the battle was long gone, and he felt a wave of dizziness force him to his paws.

He had always been hungry in the clan; in fact, he never had been completely full. Ever since he had started eating meat, he always wanted to eat more than many thought necessary or possible .The one rabbit he might've eaten only was a snack, and he felt like he could eat almost 2 more, and still be hungry. Now, without eating for almost three days, he felt like he was going to die.

The ground seemed to move from underneath his feet, and his injuries were hurting him mercilessly. A long scratch had swollen one of his eyes shut, and now more than never he wanted to curl up into his mother's side, if he had mother. More than ever, he wanted to burry his head in Sorreltail's fur.

He was dozing in the shade when the scent of an animal he had never smelt before reached his nose. Standing, he swiveled his ear around to try to find the direction it had come from, and ran. Saliva started forming, and his eyes seemed to turn red with anticipation. Turning a bend, he stopped at the sight before him.

An animal stood in front of him, circled by animals he had only heard of in his dreams.

The circled animal was limping, looking a escape route, occasionally giving off wails of helplessness and defeat. Circling the brown creature was dog-like animals, snarling and snapping at the wounded beast. Silverpaw felt a tingling rise withing him, and instinct to join in almost overwhelmed him, but somehow he managed to stay put.

The wolves were humongous, and all of them were working together without effort, almost as if they were ment to. The sight was something the dog had never witnessed in his short life with the clan cats, something even better than fighting.

As the creature finally let out a brawl that even Silverpaw could understand was a sound of defeat, the wolves then launched themselves in the air, their snarls racking Silverpaw's entire form.

He saw an almost completely black wolf leap for the throat, one of the largest of the pack, and helped pull the creature down. A white wolf then jumped on its back, using her weight to help. A muscular wolf snapped and tore at the pelt with unusually long fangs, and another large wolf snapped at the legs. A smaller, slender wolf stayed of to the side, her hackles raised, her teeth showing, kept darting in and out, her white splotches becoming stained red.

The brown animal let out one last racking breath, and its eyes glazed over and he stopped breathing. The largest of them all stepped forward, the air around him giving off a commanding aura. All wolves steeped back respectfully, and he was the one who took the first bite. As his teeth met the flesh of their prey, the wolves around him lot lose a howl, and Silverpaw felt like he wanted to join in.

Some wolves joined the alpha, but more than half the pack watched them eat. When one tried to step forward to claim some meat, the wolf was kept at bay by snarls.

_Comet told me about that. The omega doesn't eat until after the wolf above him is finished._

What seemed like a young wolf crept forward on his haunches, and gradually managed to get up to the carcass. The wolf that was in the space above the younger one moved away, and eagerly the younger wolf started to tear away remaining flesh.

Silverpaw felt the need to look away, as if he was unworthy to see this image.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Renegade glanced up as a new smell reached his nose, a scent like the wolf's, but mixed with cat. Curious, he backed away, and let the young gangly wolf Sparks take his place. Umbra, his brother, looked up, his cold eyes glancing over the beta with indifference, before going back to his share. Rolling his eyes, Renegade darted towards his mate, Blizzard, a completely white wolf, and whispered what he smelled into her ear. Having the best nose, Blizzard confirmed his suspicion, but filled with the blood lust, she snarled at him to leave.

Renegade looked up at the hill, but wind changed direction, and the wolf cursed. With the lust still upon him, he was in no mood to chase after this foul smelling creature.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Silverpaw returned at twilight, seeing if the carcass held any meat left. He had caught a rabbit earlier, but that was about all he could find, and he wanted to stop the ache in his stomach once and for all.

As he rounded the corner once more, his heart skipped a beat when he saw the creature still had some nutrition, and ran clumsily down the small hill. He approached the remains that were edible, and was about to take a bite when a snarl shook him, and he was knocked to the ground.

The wolf Silverpaw now recognized as the young one that had crept up behind the larger wolf was standing over the dog, his hackles raised, his teeth at Silverpaw's throat. Silverpaw froze, but as his senses came back to him, he rolled onto his back and thrust his hind legs across the wolf's stomach, forgetting about his blunt claws and thick fur. Pushing the heavy wolf off him, he regained his composure and snarled.

Two more wolves emerged, and together they circled the dog.

"Watch out, Sparks. This dog actually might have a minute's chance," the reddish wolf growled, and the first wolf Silverpaw recognized was Sparks nodded.

The third, a she-wolf, acknowledged the comment as well, glaring at Silverpaw all the while.

"Why do you smell like a cat?" The reddish wolf growled.

"Why do you smell like a wolf?" Silverpaw retaliated.

The she-wolf let lose a howl that held laughter in it, and the red wolf replied, "Maybe because I am one. But you are not a cat; that much is certain, thank Shila."

Silverpaw perked his ears, glad he could understand wolf, and thanked Starclan that Comet had taught him in his dreams.

"What is your name, lesser?" asked the she-wolf.

Confused by the name lesser, he answered, "Silverpaw."

"Why?" asked Sparks. "All of you is silver. Not just your paws."

Silverpaw panted laughter, wagging his tail, but not loosening his battle ready stance.

"It's not really my name," Silverpaw said, trying to explain clan customs to these wild wolves.

"Then you must be given a new one!" Sparks proclaimed. "Deathmoon would know. Do we take him?"

"Renegade told me to find out if he was a threat, and we did. He obviously wasn't a lesser kindred, but is still a lesser," the red-wolf snarled.

"Lesser as in a dog?" Silverpaw growled the good feeling about these animals gone.

"Yes, as in dog," the she-wolf snapped, and Silverpaw was oddly reminded of Squirrelflight.

"I can fight, you know," Silverpaw growled.

"The sad thing is, I can believe it," the she-wolf growled. Silverpaw snarled in response.

"Hey, Shadow. Lighten up! You aren't completely a Kayuh." Sparks pointed out.

"I'm as much as a Kayuh as any of you!" Shadow snarled.

"Save for the fact that you are part lesser," Sparks retaliated.

"Shut up, Sparks," Shadow hissed.

Silverpaw widened his eyes in surprise, only now noticing the obvious differences between Shadow and Sparks. While Sparks had a stronger build, Shadow was smaller, her ears different shapes, her eyes dark brown. Shadow wasn't fully wolf.

"Rust, let's just drive him out now. He's just some dumb dog, a lesser. He wouldn't last a week in the pack," Shadow growled, clearly not wanting to bring back up the subject of her heritage.

The red wolf, Rust, nodded in agreement, but Sparks stepped forward.

"At least let Deathmoon meet him. He doesn't even have a proper name, for Shila's sake!" Sparks cried, not understanding clan ways.

Silverpaw opened his mouth to try to explain what he had meant about his name, but was cut off by Shadow.

"He wouldn't be able to beat Snip. Let's drive him out!" Rust growled coldly. The cold eyes of the grey and red wolf seemed to not actually see Silverpaw, instead looking through him like he was mist.

"Even I could beat Snip! And that's saying something," Sparks growled.

"You don't even enjoy fighting, are a coward, and never try to prove yourself," Rust counted off coldly.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Silverpaw asked. Rust and Shadow responded with a curt no, while Sparks nodded.

"Deathmoon is who decides. He's the leader," Sparks snarled. "Renegade may be betta, but not even he can order us about."

Rust scowled. "Deathmoon is becoming very old, and Umbra should be the next leader."

"Umbra thinks Renegade is a traitor," Shadow said without any particular interest. Yawning, she added, "Can we fight later? I'm actually quite hungry, and it is really annoying listening to you two bickering. I've changed my mind. Let's take him to Deathmoon."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It might be a good idea to read this, even if it might seem boring.

_**Pack Status:**_

**Alpha**: Deathmoon, formerly known as Death Strike. A grey wolf with darker shades of grey on the back, the top of the back being the darkest. Light yellow, almost white, eyes, because of fading eyesight. 9 seasons old.

**Beta**: Renegade, full name Renegade Heart, Dirty-white wolf, almost light brown, with black and dark grey shades on the back and face, with brownish-reddish ears. Handsome, strong wolf. Successor to Deathmoon, brother to Umbra, 4 seasons old. Nephew of Deathmoon

**Beta's Mate**: Blizzard, full name Blizzard Winds, a white wolf with yellow eyes, darker shades of bushy white fur is mixed with light, yellow-ish fur. Assistant to Renegade. 3 and a half seasons old.

**Remedy Wolf**: Rocky- Full name Rocky Sage, but called either. Luna/Star's sister, and a long-haired wolf. She has a light tan stripe

along her muzzle, and honey-gold eyes. Ash grey and dark brown fur around the ears that spills on to her back, with dirty tan legs and underbelly.

**Members:**

Umbra- full name Umbra Wary, Black wolf with piercing, cold yellow eyes and white legs and tail. Although handsome, has not taken a mate, and has no intention of leaving the pack. Cold demeanor and considers many wolves to be traitors. Strong in the pecking order. Brother to Renegade, 4 seasons old.

Lika- Full name Lichen Spray. Umbra and Renegade's sister. Dark brown muzzle and ears, and a cinnamon red and light brown mix of fur along the body, but a patch of dark brown on the back. Took a loner as a mate, although it is against the pack code. Friendly, although a bit solitary, and angry if roused. 4 season's old.

Fang- Full name Shredding Fang. Grey and brown wolf that is merciless in battle, and has unusually long fangs. River's brother, and exactly the opposite, and would kill an outsider without thought. Came to the pack one season ago.

Aemoi- Full name Aemoi Rouse. Small, shy light red wolf, and was teased when was young. Is quiet, but an excellent hunter. 2 and a half seasons old, sister to Luna.

Tracker: Full name is Black Tracker. An energetic wolf that can occasionally be serious, and is an excellent tracker. Was a loner, when really young, but now is a full member of the pack. Doesn't share his past with anyone, but was found with many injuries.

Eerie: Full name is Eerie Aura. Is a joking and mischievous wolf, brother of Kairu and Gem. Has a midnight, almost blue tint to his fur, with bright eyes and a devious mind. Always is playing around and lightens up the pack. Was loner before joining the pack, and had only his two pups Kichi and Virgo.

Blaze: Formerly known as Bane, then named Blazing Darja, called Blaze or Darja. Unusual pack member, not a wolf. Used to be part of Darkdeath's pack, and is a German shepherd. Father of Shadow and is over protective of his daughter, but kind of a loner. Has amber-brown eyes. Mated with Deathmoon's daughter, Light, who died when giving birth, as did his other two pups.

River: Full name Rushing River. Dark Gray/black she-wolf with a white streak on one side. A shy wolf in the middle of the pecking order, and can be fierce in battle. Loyal, and if any of her pack mates are in danger, would do anything to save them. Came to the pack one season ago. Sister of Fang.

Omega: Snip-Full name Snipped Ear. Skinny, lanky wolf with a cut ear. Mostly dark grey with lighter grey belly fur. Was once a loner, and then joined Deathmoon's pack. Jumpy, and is easily annoyed, especially by pups. Scared of many different things, mainly shiny objects. Lowest in the pecking order.

**This season's litter that will soon be considered members of the pack.**

Shadow: Full name is Shadow Flight. Is the granddaughter of Deathmoon, daughter of Stran. Is very touchy about her half dog heritage, and is very hostile to all outsiders. Loves to imagine, and is part German shepherd. Although part dog, she is in no way tame, and the only survivor of her litter. Many of the pack members view her as incapable of living in the pack. She is gark brown, smaller in build, and has dark brown eyes. If she had not been larger than a normal dog, she might've been mistaken for a German Shepherd.

Sparks: Full name is Lightning Sparks. Is a yellow-ish wolf with a brown front paw, and a light brown mask around his face and ears and a tan-ish back. Brother of Rust, son of a loner and Lika. Was not a permissible mating, and is looked upon with scorn from some of the wolves, mainly Umbra. Outgoing and joking personality.

Rust: Full name is Fleeting Rust. Reddish colored wolf, slightly larger than Sparks. He is cinnamon red and dark brown, darker than his mother, Lika, and without her grace. He is muscular and cold, and seems to follow Umbra. He is always trying to prove his worth, because many wolves look down on him with scorn as well, excluding Umbra. His is easily angered, and always trying to be the tough one who loves fighting.

Virgo: Full name is Inertia Virgo. Wants to become a Remedy Wolf. Solid grey with one blue eye, one green. Has a bold yet caring personality. Sister to Kichi. Daughter of Eerie. She and her brother were brought to the pack when they were very young.

Kichi: Full name is Kichi Phoenix. Known as either Phoenix or Kichi. Playful and cute, takes after his father. Thoughtful but meddlesome, Kichi is a grey and black furred wolf with white paws. Son of Eerie.

**Members who will soon leave and create a new pack…(last season's litter who want to leave the pack soon.)**

Luna: Full name Luna's Star, but called both Star and Luna. Mother's name was Luna, and is a completely black wolf except for a white muzzle and blotches of white here and there. She is ferocious, but only in battle. She does have a soft side towards pups. She is slender, and a lot of male wolves are after her.

Kairu: Full name Karma Chastise, but called Kairu. Eerie's sister, and is outgoing and cheerful, but wants to start her own pack with a mate.

Gem: Full name Glossy Gem. A wolf that always seems to have a glow about her, and is a tan-ish red color. Wants to help Kairu with her pack, and although more cautious, is always making wolves smile.

_**Terms:**_

Kayuh: The wolf word for "wolf." Wolves believe they are made from the mountains. More will be explained by Sparks.

Shila: The Alpha Wolf that lives on the moon. More will be explained by Sparks.

Alpha: Like the leader.

Beta: Like the deputy.

Remedy Wolf: Like the medicine cat.

More words may be added.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

YEY!! I finished this chapter!! Tell me if you want me to change some of your characters, although I don't know if I will. It might change the plot. But, I think I have enough names! ;)

BlindSeer


	20. Names and Stuff

Hey y'all! Here's the latest installment!, Oh, yeah IMPORTANT NEWS!!!! WE HAVE ANOTHER MEMBER OF THE PACK! HIS NAME IS SILENT DRAGON! HERE IS HIS PROFILE! I LIKE THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON!!!!

Dragon: Full name Silent Dragon. An abnormally large male wolf, with white paws, tail tip, and ear tips, and otherwise black. He cannot speak. From what they can desipher from his sign language, he ran away from his original pack after his father killed his mate and friend, Steel. It is unknown at the moment what else happened in his silent past.

Firewolf: I think you reviewed right before I updated, so I didn't get your review until after, but I did add Dragon!

Oh, yeah! I GOT A RAT!!! YEY!!! HER NAME IS RENEGADE CESSNA MONTARIO GUINTERA CHIPOTLE BUIPICKLE BISCUIT DISHWASHER (RENEGADE OR RAT FOR SHORT!)!!! ONCE AGAIN, I LIKE THE CAPS LOCK!!!

Okay, on to the actual stuff.

Replies:

**Wolfclaws: Thanks! I'll use them for other purposes, of you don't mind (cough cough read chapter cough cough) because I had a name in mind for him already. Enjoy! **

**Chakrastrings: I know you do! **

**Cinderfoot: Cool! I did name her Renegade! Ev**

**Readingfan14: Hehe. You told me that yourself! **

**Crowfeather's Loyalty: Well, thank you! When I have the time I will check your story out and see if it is true! (I doubt it, because personally, I think me writing stinks!) **

**Softhit of Polarclan: Of course she isn't! There just wasn't enough room with 20 or so wolves for her to be constantly in there. ;) So instead she darted in and out, injuring the buck all the while! Anyway, I've been thinking of starting an Eragon story, (have you read Eragon?) one about what if ANOTHER dragon hatched for him. Another sequel with a twist, yada yada….and also a movie commercial thing, which I thought would be fun! **

**Blaze ocean dragon: I know! And I feel bad when I couldn't use ALL the names! But, to see if he got in? Read on! **

**WildTotodile: Thank ya! I took me a while finding good stuff to fill in the blanks. ;) **

**SpottedstarL Yey! I was right! BTW, thank you for the terms! I'll probably need mor! **

**Oceanwind: I will! **

**Disclaimer: Blah. I don't own…. **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Silverpaw followed Sparks, flanked by Rust and Shadow, towards what Silverpaw guessed was the camp. Rust would always look coldly ahead while Shadow would occasionally glance at him, her eyes guarded. Sparks occasionally looked back, his eyes excited, and his tail was wagging the entire time.

Sooner than he expected smells reached his nose, and as they rounded the bend, Silverpaw saw maybe two dozen wolves all crowded into a clearing. Comet had told him about pack stuff, and their numbers, but these were bigger numbers than he expected.

Standing guard was an abnormally large wolf, although he didn't seem to have the build of a leader. His eyes were slightly confused at the sight of the dog, but he nodded in greeting.

"Hey, Sy. This is Silverpaw, although that's not really his name. He really doesn't have a name, he told me. He's here to see Deathmoon," Sparks explained.

Sy nodded, and they continued on down the little slope.

"We have an unusually large pack this past season and a half," Sparks whispered. "One of the members, Eerie, joined our pack when I was a young pup, and he brought with him his two pups, Kichi and Virgo. The thing is, though, we have enough territory to support our pack, although Deathmoon told me that soon some may start to drift away. Kairu for one," he pointed to a grey wolf. "Gem would go with her. They never go anywhere without each other."

A tan-ish red wolf perked her ears when she heard her name, and turned to stare at the new comers.

Words seemed to dart into Silverpaw's ears and out without their actual meanings registering in his mind. A large black wolf opened his mouth, his teeth snarling, and his cold eyes met Rust's. The cinnamon wolf nodded and veered off from the group and listened while the black wolf whispered in his ear. Shadow came to his side.

"Umbra says that you will be driven off with just your ears to remember yourself by. Stick close to me or Sparks."

Surprised and a bit unnerved, Silverpaw nodded, and Shadow brushed licked his cheek. Some of the on looking wolves snickered, but Shadow snarled in response. Sparks just raised his eyebrows.

By the time Silverpaw had reached a raised plateau the entire pack had gathered.

Who Silverpaw guessed was the leader Deathmoon stepped forward, and all wolves lowered their tails in a sign of respect.

White fur around the old wolf's muzzle and his deep eyes showed the wolf was wise beyond his years, and even Silverpaw, although an outsider, felt the need to dip his head respectfully.

"What is your story?" the leader asked, only curiosity, no hostility, in his voice.

"My story isn't one for all ears," Silverpaw said.

Growls from near by wolves rose, defending their leader. A wolf by Deathmoon's side snarled.

Umbra stepped forward, slightly dipping his head in the way of a bow, and addressed the old wolf.

"Have we not accepted enough wolves, not to mention a dog, into our pack? We have far exceeded the amount of wolves necessary or wanted in this pack. Accepting another worthless pup would be unwise."

"I'm not worthless," Silverpaw growled, but a thought struck him. An important and worthy cat wouldn't have turned on his own leader.

Shadow brushed her thick tail over her nose before addressing her grandfather.

"He didn't run away when Sparks attacked him, in fact battled back, as if he had been taught to fight before he became a loner."

"I'm no loner," Silverpaw whispered. Shadow ignored him.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Umbra asked.

"My story isn't for all ears," Silverpaw repeated, this time more forcefully.

"We can always force you," Umbra growled, stepping forward eagerly. "You are a trespasser on our boundaries, therefore you aren't our guest."

"Any creature, hunter or prey, who does not wish to steal our territory, should be considered as a guest," A light brown wolf with darker shades on his back said, although he still stared distrustfully at the dog. "What is your name?"

"Silverpaw," he replied, exasperated.

"Renegade," he said curtly. "The beta of this pack. You have such an unusual name. Not only your paws are silver, but your tail and ears and back too."

The dog was in no mood to explain why his name was his name, or to ask why he Renegade had such an unusual name as well.

A slight disturbance in the crowd caused Silverpaw to look over to one of the members, who looked more like the omega than anything, because of his different build and size.

Shadow stood and wagged her tail, and Silverpaw assumed that this was the half wolf's father.

"You look familiar," the dog growled. "Like a long lost memory and that is a memory that I don't want to relive."

"Blaze, you are a dog. Does this animal have any chance of survival?" Umbra growled.

Blaze met the black wolf's gave evenly. "If he is who I think he is, then he has a very good chance indeed."

"And who do you think he is?" Renegade asked.

Blaze said nothing, only looking at Silverpaw curiously.

"Deathmoon, we have taken in so many wolves, and even a lesser. We do not need another hindrance," Umbra said.

In Silverpaw's opinion, Umbra seemed to want to take control, and an uneasy feeling twisted his gut. Knowing that his future was on the line, he spoke up boldly.

"You don't know that. Give me a chance!"

"Give a chance to a lesser that smells thoroughly like a cat, has a past he wont talk about, and will eventually learn our secrets that might give us away to other contenders that want our territory is not something we do lightly," Renegade whispered, loud enough for the pack to hear.

Most of the wolves nodded, and Silverpaw felt his hopes sink.

"He could also, eventually, tell us those secrets, and teach us some of his secrets. This pack has become too biased," Shadow spoke up.

A black wolf with splashes spoke up. "Look at him. He might be a lesser, but if I had seen him from a distance I would've easily thought him a wolf, maybe even a leader. And he is still growing! Look at his paws!"

"They're silver," Sparks whispered to himself, and Silverpaw almost snorted.

It was true, though. He was almost as large as Umbra, one of the largest wolves of the pack, and about the size of Deathmoon himself.

Deathmoon's piercing yellow eyes looked straight at Silverpaw's own, and the dog felt like he was being searched from the inside out.

Finally the leader spoke up. "He will be staying here for a week, and from there we can tell if he is able to join. Shadow, Sparks, since you two support him, you can be his tour guides."

Silverpaw sighed thankfully while Shadow let out a cry of surprise and outrage. He snorted, as did Sparks.

"But, even if you don't stay, you must still have a name, because, as Sparks informed me, you don't technically have one."

Sparks looked away from Silverpaw's glare, but his lips were turned up in a smile.

"I'm fine with my own, really," he insisted.

"Even if you are, it is not a wolf name. Blaze had his name changed, now will you. Your name is your being, and it cannot be a lie. The fact that yours suggests that you only have silver paws is a lie. Do you understand?"

Silverpaw nodded, and a pang of homesickness struck him as he thought of his old mentor, Squirrelflight.

Silence echoed throughout the clearing, and all eyes turned to the leader.

Deathmoon had closed his eyes and was breathing deeply. When he opened them, they were slightly red, and he was gazing at the dog's fur.

"Your heart has a black past, as does your thoughts, as does your pelt in the night. Wolves consider themselves creatures of the earth's light, and you will be a fierce and worthy opponent. Your first name will be Black."

Confused on how he knew this, or why this was his first name, Silverpaw just nodded.

"Your heart also has a crack, a ridge, of different loyalties. You don't know where to turn, but all you want to do is go home. The thing is, you don't know where home is."

Silverpaw doubted the last. He knew where his home was! It was at the hollow, with Sunpaw, Sorreltail, and Squirrelflight! With the rest of the clan!

"Your second name, the one that you will be known as for this moment forward, is Ridge. Black Ridge, please meet the pack."

Ridge opened his mouth to say hello, but instead the pack took up a howl. It had no words, but the sound struck something inside him, an instinct that was now forgotten.

Sparks was the first one to finish, jumping up onto his back legs in excitement. Ridge decided that he liked this wolf, so carefree compared to some of the others.

Sparks led him from the meeting area to Shadow, who was arguing with the leader.

"I don't want to be the wolf who tells that lesser about this pack! Let Sparks!"

"Then why did you support him?" Deathmoon asked.

"Because it seemed like a good idea at the time," Shadow began.

"And still might be a good one. Now, we should properly introduce ourselves. Ridge, I am Deathmoon, leader of this pack, and this is Shadow Flight, my granddaughter."

Ridge nodded, confused.

"This is Lightning Sparks, and he will be the one who shows you around. It is a special job, one that you should take on proudly, Sparks," he said.

Sparks puffed his chest out in pride, and Shadow opened her mouth once more.

"Why is it special when he does it, but a duty to me?"

"Because you have no self control, and I felt like teasing you," Deathmoon said, his muzzle bursting into a smile.

Sparks snorted, and Ridge wagged his tail. Despite being elated, he also was very tired.

Sparks noticed this, and motioned with his ear for Ridge to follow him.

"Deathmoon is always lenient on younger wolves," Sparks informed him. Glancing at him from the corner of his eye, he added, "And dogs. But, still. I thought for a second you were cat food!"

Silverpaw blinked at the mention of a cat, and almost smiled. No cat in Thunderclan would ever eat him. They'd never get past the fur.

"You're probably tired. Here, lie down. I'll wake you when you are ready."

Ridge nodded and turned, expecting a den, but in reality found just found a soft patch of earth.

He looked back at Sparks for help, but not taking the hint, Sparks just sat there, waiting for him to settle down. The silence lengthened.

"Do I just lay there?" Ridge finally asked.

"Well, what were you expecting, a den? Only birthing mothers get that honor."

Ridge didn't even bother saying that he had spent his entire life in a den, instead just circled the spot before settling down in to sleep.

He heard Sparks remark to himself," A den. As if we would actually fir inside the entrance!"

"I know exactly what you mean," Ridge whispered, drifting into an unconscious sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't find him. Not without leaving your territory. And if I do, I might never find the way back," Comet whispered to the blue-gray she-cat beside her.

"I don't even know if he is alive! How could he do this to me! Why haven't you foretold it?" She snarled, her eyes turning red. Bluestar looked back, unconcerned.

"Not everything can be foretold, and not everything foretold comes true," she said wisely.

"Well, then why weren't we looking out for him better?" the dog snarled.

"He made his own choice. Now he must live up to it. He is strong, and he can make it."

"Do you think he really is the one the prophecy foretold of?" Comet asked, calming slightly.

"I don't know, Comet. I don't know. But right now, where ever he is, he is without the help of Starclan."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wake up, Sleepypaws! By the way, that name fits you much better than your old one. Actually, I take that back. Not only your paws are sleepy, so it would be a lie. Forget I said anything," Sparks rambled good-naturedly, and Ridge smiled. The sun was almost at the highest point in the sky, and Ridge already felt much better.

"I'm supposed to introduce you to some of the members of the back. You know some already, like Sy, for example. He was the one who was doing guard duty last night. Remember?"

Ridge nodded, and followed Sparks through the clearing. Some wolves looked up at him with their eyes showing their hostility, but most just ignored him.

They reached the entrance to the clearing, and the same wolf from last night guarded it. Ridge happily identified the wolf as Sy.

"This is Silent Dragon, known as Dragon, but I call him Sy," Sparks explained.

Dragon nodded his head in greeting, but said nothing. Ridge wondered if this was a rule.

As they moved away, Sparks explained in a low voice.

"He came to our pack two seasons ago. We don't know why, although he tries to tell us. So far we have managed to decipher that his father had killed of his own pack, and killed his mate, Steel. He arrived in our territory with a throat wound and Rocky nursed him back to health."

"Decipher?" Ridge asked, puzzled.

"He can't speak," Sparks said gravely.

Ridge widened his eyes, and he felt the urge to destroy the wolf that had caused such pain to Dragon.

"He's been with us ever since. We know how to speak with him, though. From what Deathmoon says, there used to be an universal language of wolves, one Shila invented so we could hunt without riling up the prey with our voices. Want to hear it?"

Ridge nodded, and Sparks settled himself onto the leaves.

Clearing his throat, he began.

"Shila is our mother wolf, the alpha of the pack of the dead. The lives on the moon, and as the moon gets larger and larger, it is because Shila is gathering the dead about her. That is why we sing and howl when the moon is full, because it is the best time for us to cry to our dead. That is also why we trade our most used name for the surname moon when we become leaders, to show our respect."

Ridge nodded. This was like the clans. Kind of…

"Now, before Shila became pack leader, she needed a pack. So, creating a pack of the dead, she called them Estres. The Estres are now the stars.

"But, Shila reflected on how there was nothing to actually protect, which is the wolf's greatest instinct. To protect pups, pack mates, honor, and pride, to name a few. So, Shila created the earth, and from the earth, she created the Kayuh.

"Kayuh is our word for wolves, as it also means mountains. We were born from the mountain that swallows the moon as the sun rises."

Ridge blinked with so much knowledge being fed to him, but cocked his ears to hear more.

"Now, at night the stars watch and wink at the Kayuh, protecting them with their blanket of darkness. A wolf can be the most at home in the dark, especially when the moon is full.

"Now, one wolf in particular was Miki, a small wolf compared to all the others. She alone was looked down upon with scorn, for she could not speak.

"Now, there comes a time in all wolves' lives that they go on the big hunt. The pack had not been fed for maybe a moon or more, because every time they got close enough, their voices would alert the animals they were huning.

"Miki was hiding, watching like the rest of the pack, and then realized one of the bucks had a limp. Wanting to tell the leader, but not being able to speak, she used body language to communicate. Her only friend, Sakari, realized what she was saying from across the clearing, and then notified their leader. They caught the buck, and all had a feast. From then on the wolves used their body instead of their voice to hunt, and soon it became an instinct. From then on, the body language became a important part of the wolf. It could be used to say, 'I surrender' or 'I'm leader,' and countless other messages."

As Sparks concluded, Ridge looked up searched the sky for Shila, but the moon was sleeping, and only the sun stared back at him.

"Well, how do you like it? Do I tell a good story?" Sparks asked, concerned.

"Very good. I feel like I can see Shila right now."

Sparks beamed, and Ridge felt another question rising in his throat.

"Why do you trade names? What are the rules of names?" Ridge asked.

"We trade our most used name as a sign of the most utmost respect. We have two names, really. Here, let me explain."

Sparks burrowed his brow in concentration, and started to explain.

When you are born, the mother gives you a name. This name is the name that describes you. Should you have been born in our pack, your name might've been Silver, not Black, because the first name you are giving describes the wolf inside you or outside you. Are you with me?"

Ridge shrugged, motioning for him to carry on.

"You are called that name until you have developed a personality. I'll use my own name, as an example. When I was born, I had this lightning colored fur that came from my nose to my back. My mother called me Lightning.

"When I became old enough too actually hunt, Deathmoon thought me ready enough to actually have earned my name. So, based on my personality, Deathmoon asked Shila what to call me, and she said Sparks. My full name is, then Lightning Sparks. But Lightning only describes my fur, not me, and just the description does not symbolize the wolf. Therefore I am called Sparks, for that's who I am. The very essence of me is my name. Now do you understand?"

Ridge just looked at him blankly.

Sparks sighed, as if he was teaching a particularly dumb student.

"Your old name, Silverpaw, didn't portray you, your very being, but instead could be called a lie. Our name is nothing special, but our real name, the name that is us, is what you are called. So now, instead of Silverpaw, your name is Black Ridge, Black being your appearance, and Ridge being what you are, a split soul."

Ridge now nodded, comprehending.

"But what about Dragon? That isn't really him, is he? What is a dragon?" Ridge asked.

"Silent Dragon," Sparks repeated, thinking.

"Silent is his appearance, he appears silent. But his actual name, his being, is a dragon. A dragon is a creature that befriended the wolf. Would you like to hear another tale?" Sparks raised his brows.

Ridge nodded.

"This is the tale of the dragons, the enemy who befriended the wolf. Okay, let me see. I haven't been told this story since I was a pup," Sparks explained. "I'll just give you the basic stuff of the story.

"There is this creature who was the enemy of the wolf, called the dragon. Shila made it when she was angry, and he created fire that killed the vegetation, which starved our prey, and from there, us. Shila was made from fire, and tehrfore fire is her greatest element, and the one we, the wolf, fear.

"Now, what Shila thought would happen would shake the wolves, so they would always see Shila as the alpha, but instead an evil dragon, Holly, was born blood red, instead of the classic black, orange, or midnight blue. Even Shila was surprised, and as she watched him grow, she loved him above all creatures, even her own children; the wolf.

"Holly used this to his advantage, and soon he had twisted all that was happening to the wolves and dragons had done around, changing everything so that he was the only one who actually believed and supported her.

"The dragons had been sent to earth to scare the wolves with their fire, for they can spit fire from their mouth. They can also fly, something that saved them from many attacks. Now, Shila started to send hardships down to the earth, meant specifically for the dragons and wolves, all because of Holly.

"Many of the dragons died, as did wolves. Soon, only two remaining packs and a dozen dragons remained. They got together, although it was fairly difficult, Dragons were made to slay and scare wolves, and being in the same area was really painful. Not to mention the wolves were not the best friends of the wolves, either. But they found out that they weren't that different in the first place.

"While one was a large, fire-breathing flying lizard, they were both strong and noble hunters, a proud race that had mates for life, and loved their young and family. They also could think.

"Not many animals can think, can devise hunting strategies, to think about things other that instincts. That might be the only reason they could work together in harmony.

"Now, neither the dragons nor the wolves knew it was Holly who was behind the plagues, they had just thought that Shila was angry at them. Unusually angry. When they finished their plan of how to corner Shila and find out why she had been treating them so, Holly burst from the sky, roaring and spitting fire from his jaws. The wolves just stood frozen, stunned that a fellow dragon had turned against them, while the dragons took to the air, realizing what Holly had done. Thee met the red dragon's challenge, and while half pinned Holly down, the olther were burned to a crisp by their own fire."

"Wait," Ridge interrupted. "How? And what about the wolves?"

"I'm getting to that," Sparks snapped, then smiled. "Am I that good at telling stories? I always thought that Eerie was the best. He is really good at that kind of thing."

Clearing his throat, he continued. "Shila was protecting Holly against what he had convinced her was traitors. They very dragons that she had created had turned against her.

"She was killing left and right, brainwashed and confused, while Holly just looked on gleefully. Only two dragons remained, and they were standing protectively over the wolves. As one of them fell down dead, the wolves took up a chilling ang haunting howl, the very same howl Shila herself had sung to create the wolf.

"That sent Shila into a frenzy, for only her most loyal followers can emit that howl. '_But Holly himself told me they were traitors. How are they then howling with such faithful hearts?' _she thought to herself. Holly meanwhile was trying to get past the last dragon, for the wolves were convincing Shila that Holly was the traitor. As the last note faded, Holly sent a fireball bigger than any animal thought possible straight at Shila. Then, the last dragon, who had protected the wolves until her last breath, sacrificed herself to save and honor Shila, her creator. No wolf ever found out who that dragon was. That is one of the reasons that the alpha gives up his name, to honour Shila and the unknown dragon."

Sparks voice faded away with wonder, and then shook his head. "Rust, my brother, said that Shila and all the creatures she created never existed, for it happened before man. Rust thinks that no stories that we are told are real, and that I'm a pup for thinking so," Sparks whispered.

"Some brother he is!" Ridge exclaimed, then froze and looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Sparks smiled, although somewhat sadly. "It's okay. We aren't very close. WE weren't even supposed to be born."

"Why?"

"My mom, Lika, loved Jade, a loner. And had me and Rust. But only the alpha and his mate are allowed to have pups, and in Deathmoon's case, his daughter, Light, who died when giving birth to Shadow and her three siblings."

"Shadow has siblings?" Ridge asked.

"They died," Sparks whispered.

Ridge said nothing.

"Anyways," Sparks continued. "Lika had me and Rust, but instead of driving us out, Deathmoon let us stay. But still some wolves think us unworthy of living, which is why Rust is padding along after Umbra. He's even saying things like soon Umbra will be known as Warymoon, or something like that." Sparks growled. "He's even started lagging after Shadow. She doesn't like it to well," Sparks chuckled. "I think she might prefer you over him, myself."

"But she hates me!" Ridge burst out.

"Naw, I don't think so. She only acts mean to wolves who she actually likes. It's hard for her to open up to a wolf, because of her half dog heritage. You might have it easier with her than Rust!"

Ridge felt his fur burn hot, and tried to change the subject.

"What was Deathmoon's name, before he gave it to Shila?" he asked.

Sparks raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment, only replied.

"I think it was Death Strike, called by his real name of Strike. But once the alpha trades his name, we usually don't repeat it, for he gave up his being to become part of the moon, in a way. Does that make sense?"

"No, but it sounds impressive," Ridge commented, his eyes still downcast and his fur hot.

Sparks threw his head back and laughed, and Ridge joined him. The wolf's eyes were bright sparks, and Ridge knew one thing. Sparks name didn't lie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thats it! Feedback! I feel hyper today:P (that was a lot of words that I had to type!)

FLYING LIZARDS RULE!!! WAHOOO!!!

Hehe.


	21. Essence of Evil

Wahoo!!! I think I didn't make any mistakes in this chapter! YEY! Please tell me if I did, though! ;)

So, Renegade, my rat, is still alive, so that is a good sign! It means I can actually take care of her correctly!

Anywho, it was my Birthday on Tuesday! YEY! I'm happy!

Alrighty, on to the replies.

Replies:

**Spiritwind: Me too! My grandpa, the one who got into the plane crash, has finally been able to start talking, although it is somewhat wheezy. Can you believe it has been almost 7 weeks since that? Anyway, he actually remembered my birthday! **

**Anyway, I just realized that I used the moonthing. I hope you aren't mad. And, well, I knew the name Blizzard's Winds sounded familiar. Now I know why! Sorry, again! **

**And yes, I meant 9 years. My bad! **

**He doesn't want to explain the fact that he grew up with cats, so that's why he didn't explain his name…I guess I wasn't terribly clear with that. ;) **

**Iyokolover11: Thanks! **

**Firewolf: Yeah, I felt terrible when I saw that I hadn't included your character, even though it unintentional. **

**But, yes! I LOVE the Sight! Poor Larka! I was so mad when she died! (Oops, spoiler!) I love Kar, though. And Firebringer, his other book! I actually have gotten some ideas from The Sight. Ah, well. He's a good author. **

**Queen o' Randomness: The feeling's mutual, sista! JK! So, Pyro. Are you thirsty! (Inside joke) **

**Chakrastrings: Yep. Flying Lizards. **

**Spottedstar: NO! Don't die! Breathe in! Breathe out! Breathe!!! **

**Bluepelt: Thank ya! Anyway, yes. I could use Algebra. He'll come in later. He is a boy, right? I LUV the name Cascade. I think that I'll use him/her too! **

**Anyway, she will, eventually. Maybe (smiles mischievously). **

**Crowfeather's Loyalty: Yey! I read it, and I like it a lot! **

**Anywho, I like Sparks a lot too! **

**Starlight of Thunderclan: Exactly. That's what they and him will eventually find out. **

**Softkit of Polarclan: Oh, no! I know what you are going through. I've had loved ones die. (Including this fish called Sinlubaybubbakatara, which when he died I cried my eyes out.) **

**Anyway, I will introduce some characters…hehe. And no, I have no idea where she went. **

**BTW, the Eragon movie sucks! Don't see it. **

**I might do a movie commercial thing for the warriors series, though. **

**Blaze ocean dragon: lol, yes. Viva the flyinh lizards! WOOT! Thank you. And, yes. Is my story so easy to decipher? Hawkfrost no problem killing Ridge (pouts)…or will he? (cackles) **

**Leafpool's Loyalty: Lucky! You have snow days! I wish we had snow here, but never in the history of history has it snowed. It stinks. **

**I know the feeling of missing school. It scares me too. ;) **

**Crazyhorsegirl3: No problem. **

**Those Inuit names saved me. The prospect of thinking up those names would've seriously hurt my brain. **

**I'll try. I do think it has improved. **

**I love my rat! She has an exclamation point on her forehead! No kidding! A brown face, with a white exclamation point on her head! **

**WildTotodile: I think that she will be related to him, just not like family-wise. That would ruin the luv! ;) But she will have an entwined past and future with him! **

**Oceanwind: I miss chocolate already! I gave it up for lent (our Christian youth group does it) and I feel all alone. ;) **

**I was sooo scared by your threat. Don't worry! ;) **

**Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself??? **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

"Ridge, wake up. You've been growling in your sleep, Something about Comet," Sparks said, his brilliant eyes troubled. "Are you okay? You also mentioned someone named Sorreltail, but that's all I heard. You said it in some weird language."

Ridge said nothing, not wanting to relive his dram. It had been about Sorreltail, yes, and Sunpaw and Squirrelflight and Comet too. And they were all dead.

"Shadow didn't seem too happy when you mentioned Comet," Sparks remarked. "Who's Comet, anyway? Not too be nosy or anything."

"I really don't know," Ridge said. "I never really found out."

Sparks nodded, as if everybody dreamed about creatures they didn't know.

"Well, Deathmoon wants Shadow to come with us to introduce you to our pack members," Sparks mused. "Wonder how that'll turn out, huh?"

Ridge smiled, but his thoughts were still on his home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A gray cat looked down at the pool, but nothing showed in its dark depths. A breeze ruffled the cat's fur, but no ripples showed on the surface.

Two great dogs approached the cat, and neither moved as they looked into pool. None made a sound.

One wolf, a completely black wolf with silver-ish eyes occasionally turned to look at his mate beside him. Concern showed in Comet's stance, but not in her features.

Another shape detached itself from the shadows beyond moonpool, and a mangy cat emerged, followed by a gray one.

"Bluestar, Comet, Darkdeath, stop staring around and help come up with ideas of how to find a way of finding Silverpaw!" Cinderpelt hissed, batting the dogs with her paw. Darkdeath snarled, while Comet just continued staring at the pool.

"Ridge," she whispered.

"Ridge."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Squirrelfight awoke; sweat glistening on her flanks, with a sickening feeling in her gut.

Ashfur stirred from beside her. Ever since Brambleclaw had started ignoring her, Ashfur had jumped right back to where they had been before. At first Squirrelflight had objected, but since Silverpaw had left, she finally gave in.

She hadn't let him become her mate, on the contrary, she rather not have anything to do with him, but didn't want Brambleclaw to see her without anyone.

Squirrelflight tried to get up, but as she stood, she swayed and almost emptied her stomach of her previous meal. Ashfur looked up, concerned, but she shook him of.

"I'm fine," she insisted as Ashfur opened his mouth once more.

Shaking his head, he watched her warily exit the warrior dens.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Brambleclaw open one eye to glance at her, but it was so quick she could not decipher his expression.

As sunlight shined in her eyes, she felt her stomach lurch again, and she staggered toward the direction of Leafpool's den.

Brackenfur, who was sharing a rabbit with a distressed Sorreltail, looked worriedly at the orange she-cat. Paying no attention to the clans questioning stares, she continued walking towards the medicine cat den, occasionally flinching as another pang flashed through her stomach.

As she reached the entrance, Leafpool emerged, looking concerned.

"Come here," she ordered, leading the way into the den.

"Stand still," she meowed. Sniffing her sisters flank, she asked, "How do you feel, and where does it hurt?"

"My stomach," Squirrelflight whispered, her mind reeling.

She saw Leafpool widen her eyes, then reached and touched her nose to the orange she-cats paws.

"They aren't hot, so you don't have a fever. Do you feel like throwing up?"

Squirrelflight nodded.

Leafpool nodded, then stood back. Taking a deep breath, she meowed.

"Squirrelflight, I think you are pregnant."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Come here, dog. I'll show you around," Shadow sighed. Deathmoon had suggested that she should show Ridge around if she wanted to participate in the next hunt. Grudgingly, she had accepted.

Sparks trailed behind, occasionally glancing up at Ridge and they shared a smile as they watched Shadow control her temper.

They stopped by a black wolf that had white splotches along her back and tail, and Ridge recognized the she-wolf that had stood up for him a couple nights ago.

"This is Star," Shadow explained, sounding terribly bored.

"Hello, Ridge. How's life so far in the pack?" Star asked.

Ridge wanted to respond that he was cold at night, hadn't eaten for almost more than a week, and had to follow around a grumpy half-wolf wasn't exactly how he had planned to sped his week, but instead just shrugged.

Star raise an eyebrow, as if she knew what he hadn't said, but nodded. That was one of the most unsettling things about living with wolves. They saw through lies.

Sparks jumped in, wagging his tail, and oblivious to Ridge's lie, happily explained.

"Star is also called Luna."

Ridge creased his brow in confusion as Sparks led him away.

He had already distinguished by sheer observation about how the pack ran, like how although they hadn't done much in the three days of his staying, no patrols or mentors, no hunting expeditions. He didn't ask Sparks about it, at least not yet. He reckoned his curiosity would soon spill over the edge.

"Why is she called two names?"

"Because she wants to be called that," Shadow snapped.

Sparks glared at the half dog.

"Because she is the sister of Sage, who is our remedy wolf, and Sage is the name she is appointed to her as her true name, because it means wise, and that's what a remedy wolf need to be called. All remedy wolves have the true name Sage, but since all remedy wolves are called that, then we would get confused, so we also call her by her other name, which is Rocky, meaning her Full name is Rocky Sage. Since Star is Sage's sister, she can also be called by both her names, although I really have no idea why."

Sparks paused, catching his breath and cocking his head as he fought to remember, but shook his head as nothing came to mind.

"You talk too much," Shadow growled good-naturedly. "Your name should be Talk."

"No, I'm good," Sparks replied. "But you should be called Hypocrite."

Shadow stopped, glaring at the snickering wolf.

"I hate you," she said. There was no trace of hatred in her voice, so Ridge presumed that she was joking."

Sparks shrugged. "Not my loss,"

Shadow rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Lightning. But when you are dying from a moose kick, don't expect me to grieve." Shadow trotted ahead, occasionally glancing over her shoulder at the two males behind her.

"I think that she has become much more sarcastic since Rust started courting her," Sparks said thoughtfully.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Blaze studied the newcomer from his patch of shade. His stomach growled, but he paid it no heed. Instead, he strained his ears forward in hopes of catching more of his daughter's conversation.

He had noticed right off the bat that Shadow had taken a liking to this silver-black dog, more interested in him than the reddish wolf, Rust. He didn't like that.

When he had first laid eyes on Ridge, he had recognized him. His stance alone, not his fur, spoke out to him. This was Darkdeath's son. A traitor's son.

He could not let his daughter love a traitor's son.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shadow growled to herself, not letting her thoughts wander. Her brain was still reeling with the shock that Deathmoon had let him stay, particularly because he was a dog.

A dog that had tried to steal a deadprey, then wouldn't even tell the pack about his past wasn't the kind of dog she would want to invite into the clan.

Then again, she was happy he was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It's gonna be cold tonight. Do you want to sleep with Rust, Virgo, Kichi, Shadow, and I?"

Ridge nodded. The past nights had given him the chills, even though this would be his third night. He missed the apprentice den, with Sunpaw, Cinderpaw, Sootpaw, even the bulky Badgerpaw. He wanted to go home.

No matter how Sparks worked to make him feel welcome, he knew he would never be at home.

Never ever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sparks looked worriedly at his new friend, feeling confused and troubled emotions coming from the dog.

All wolves can sense emotions, feelings, from his pack members, but some more than others. Remedy wolves are the best at it, which was usually why they choose that path in the pack.

Kichi stood, wagging his tail, and his bi-colored eyed sister following suit. Sparks watched as the two touched noses, and how Virgo stood hesitantly to the side, her eyes unfocused and slightly red.

When a wolf eyes turn red was when they are talking to Shila, or they are fighting with the Lust.

Not interrupting the pretty wolf, Sparks introduced Kichi to Ridge.

"This is Eerie's son, Kichi."

Kichi, a miniature version of his father, nodded, his eyes mischievously guarded.

Sparks had introduced Ridge to Eerie earlier, and the midnight colored wolf seemed to take an instant liking to the newcomer. Ridge seemed to have had the same feelings.

He saw Virgo shake herself from her daze, her eyes back to their regular self. Except for the fact that she had different colored eyes.

One blue, the other green.

That was something the wolves had never recorded before, and Sage concluded that she would have a really good connection with Shila and the Estres. She was right.

And she liked Rust. Not him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ridge sat, staring at the moon, imagining Comet and Bluestar running across the sky, looking or him. He imagined Squirrelflight mourning his loss, and Firestar's head bowed.

He knew that that wouldn't happen, he betrayed them. They were probably celebrating.

Brambleclaw would finally be happy, and maybe his cold eyes would soften up a bit.

Ridge sat bolt up, his heart thundering. Brambleclaw's cold eyes, Hawkfrost's cold eyes.

Umbra's cold eyes.

What did Umbra mean? It was the wolf's true name, it had to mean him.

Nipping at Sparks ear, he brought the wolf into consciousness.

Sparks groggily blinked the sleep from his eyes, his usual demeanor hampered by sleep.

"What!?" he whispered.

"Sparks," Ridge started urgently. " Sparks, what does Umbra mean?"

The wolf opened his mouth, and then closed it, unsure. Looking around to see if any other wolves were awake, he asked, "Can we discuss this later?"

Ridge growled, the sound being his answer.

"Ok, ok," Sparks said hastily. Closing his eyes, he seemed to go back to sleep, when he whispered something barely audible to Ridge's ears.

"Umbra means Evil. The very essence of evil."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There's that chapter. Lots of things for y'all to think about!!!

I tried to write differently for each character, having Blaze slightly depressed, Sparks' train of thought always changing, Shadow kinda unsure. I hope it turned out okay!

BlindSeer.


	22. First Hunt

**NO, your eyes are NOT deceiving you. This is the next chapter in Silverfang. I know, I'm a bad girl. I'M SORRY!!! I HAD A REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY BIG WRITERS BLOCK!!! Therefore, everyone gets plushies of their choice.**

**This is the next chapter, and I have to go to bed now (math test in the morning) so no review replies. **

**Disclaimer: Erin Hunter just published her newest book, not me.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**

"Ridge, wake up! We're going hunting! And I'm starving, so I'm sure you are as well," Sparks yipped, his tail wagging furiously.

Ridge groaned and lifted his head, His entire body was sore, and he struggled to his feet, swaying slightly. Sleeping on the cold ground was different than the warm Thunderclan hollow.

"Cant we hunt later?" he asked sleepily. All they had to do was go and catch a few rabbits, what was so special about that?

"No way! Deathmoon has his hunting face on, and even I can feel the lust rising in me," Sparks explained, exasperated.

Ridge ignored him, rolling away from the white wolf. Sparks eyes lit up mischievously.

"Fine then, I'll just tell Shadow that you didn't want to be her partner, and that you instead wanted to sleep in," he said tauntingly.

Ridge's ears shot up, and his eyes glinted, "You wouldn't dare," he growled.

"Watch me," he barked, racing out of the deserted sleeping area, with Ridge close at his heels.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

All the wolves stood in a circle, Deathmoon in the center. He raised his head slightly, and his magnificent eyes demanded attention. All wolves had their tales lowered respectfully, and anticipation showed in the all the wolves' stance.

None said a word, the only sound that disrupted the silence was the wolves' panting. Then, without warning, the black leader raised his muzzle to the sky, a long and delightful howl emanating from his chest and shaking the nerves inside Ridge. Deathmoon jumped from the rock outcrop, running out or the clearing. Wolves followed in pairs, their excited barks promising an experience worth remembering, Ridge followed alongside Sparks , Shadow and Rust in front of them. A distaste rose from within Ridge, and he felt the urge to nip at Rust's heels.

Sparks was running easily ahead, his long and gangly body moving effortlessly over the ground, his large paws propelling him forward. Ridge fell slightly behind, unused to being beaten, save Sootpaw, Narrowing his eyes, he put on a burst of power, intending to out pass Sparks, but only succeeded in tripping over his abnormally large paws and sliding into the bushes. Sparks stopped and waited impatiently for the dog to get up, shaking his head and shoulders. By

Ridge saw Shadow start to slow, as to wait for him to catch up, but Rust herded her away, snapping at her ears. That made Ridge stumble to his feet, growling, but Sparks stopped him.

"This isn't mating season, this is hunting time! Leave Shadow for the full moon, we need to catch up to the rest of the pack!" Sparks snapped, his eyes slightly red. Ridge looked at his friend, confused, but didn't stop to ask what made him so grumpy. He also didn't want to admit that the wolf was right, that pack was long gone and only their paw prints remained.

Shaking the dirt from his pelt, he charged after them, with Sparks at his heels, laughing. The wind felt good around his face, his ears listened for the sounds of the forest and the rest of the pack, and soon they caught up with them.

The pack was looking down into a valley filled with deer that had bedded down for the night. The pack leaders keen eyes quickly scanned the herd, and they rested on a female doe with her foreleg bent at an awkward angle. Deathmoon wagged his tail, satisfied, and turned to his pack. They all looked at him with hopeful expressions.

"We will hunt," he thundered.

Sparks started quivering, and Shadow shook her pelt in anticipation. Ridge, however, looked confusedly from the large brown herbivores to the hungry pack of wolves beside him. They were going to hunt such a big animal?

"What are we doing?" he whispered to Sparks .

"Why hunting, of course! What do you think we ate, mice?"

"It's a possibility," the dog muttered.

"Just copy me and Shadow," he said

Ridge nodded, not convinced, but readied his stance as the rest of the pack.

Looking around, he saw that half the pack had melted away, sneaking aroung the valley, Rust being one of them.

With her 'captor' gone, Shadow came alongside Ridge, whispering in his ear, "Don't do anything stupid, just watch this once."

Ridge felt like he wanted to snap at the half wolf for thinking that he could not hunt, but realized she was trying to help just as the words formed in his throat.

"Fine," he whispered sullenly. Looking back into Shadows eyes, he saw them slightly tinted red.

"Alrighty, lets go hunt," Sparks howled,

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The herd bolted when the scent of wolf reached them, and the wolves cut the lame doe off from the herd, circling her. Renegade leapt at the brown she-deer, but turned in mid-air, and landed far away from his target, the doe's back. But then Umbra nipped at the distracted doe's heels, and Luna jumped on to the deer's back. The doe tried to stand on her three legs, but they buckled and crumpled beneath her.

Ridge looked on from the hillside in awe, and he felt Virgo stand beside him. He turned, and saw the wolf's two-colored eyes droop in boredom.

"This is a easy kill, and probably not the amazing hunt Sparks wanted you to see. Usually its longer, and way more exciting. He really wants to impress you, to make you want to stay with us."

Ridge shook his head, not believing it.

"He's just hanging out with me because I'm a brand new pack member, don't know about the pack, and you are madly in love with his evil brother he really doesn't like named Rust."

Virgo's kind face turned stony, her eyes cold.

"I'm sorry you think that way," she spat. "But you are wrong. Sparks would do anything for you. And, for your information, the only reason I have been hanging around Rust is that Shila has warned me too. I know he has an interest in another pack member, I'm not dumb. I don't want to be near him if I have to, but to do what a Sage is supposed to do is to follow Shila's commands. It's so annoying to pretend to pant over a wolf that like someone who doesn't like him back, and that creature just happens to have a liking to a wolf that Rust has no liking at all, and that wolfdog they will eventually fight over just might have a future with the next pack leader, who happens to be Sparks' best friend!" Her voice had been steadily rising the entire time, and not it was a howl.

The wolves that were slowly taking the life source from the deer, looked up at the two wolves, and Sparks signaled for Ridge to come down.

Ridge looked back at Virgo, who lay was still panting heavily. Glaring at him, she signaled impatiently for the dog to go and eat.

Ridge nodded, slightly perturbed.

When he reached the bottom of the hill to where the pack was, Sparks cleared away a little room for his friend. The white wolf's muzzle was drenched in blood, and his smile was cruel-looking.

"Try it," he growled, his voice gravely and so not like Sparks.

Ridge blinked, not sure what to do, and to a bite of the blood-drenched meat.

Before his vision went black, he noticed that Sparks eyes were red, and as he snarled, he thought he saw Firestar's body, as mangled as it had been on the day when they fought Shadowclan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MY WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE!!! w00+!!!

I will update again quickly.

BlindSeer


	23. Lusting The Blood

Wazzup people? This is BlindSeer (no really BlindSeer) and I'd like to say: Here's the next chapter!

Ok, I have a question. Does anyone else have testing this week? Or is it just my district. Well, because of testing I have had time to write on PAPER, but not to TYPE. So thats my excuse (my teachers seem to think that when we have to go to bed earlier, they should gives us MORE homework.)

Replies: (I kno, finally!)

**Mosspaw of Riverclan: Thank you! I hope this was soon enough, and the next chapter will be sooner!**

**JaBoyYa: Ok, to answer you other review. The father of Squirrelflight's kits will be revealed at the end. I'm sorry I can't tell you, but if I did, it would ruin the entire story! As for Ridge attacking Firestar, I hated doing that, but it needed to be done. And for your idea...I like it! However, I am going to change it a bit, but it will happen!**

**Wildpaw: All will be explain next chapter, my dear!**

**Firewolf: It's been great to hear from you again! I know, that chapter was kind of boring, and this one might be too, but next one will be very explanitory. And yes, what you know for sure is for sure! And I ALWAYS misspell those kind of things. And when I was typing partially of that chapter I was watching a movie, so I wasn't completely focused...my bad!**

**Spottedstar: Of course I will! I have come to love these characters sooo much, not to mention all these reviews! How do you like Shadow?**

**Midnight 226: I know, I'm sorry!!!**

**Softkit: I hoped so. And yes, you can have a Hollypaw plushie (gives softkit a humansize plushie) will this suffice? **

**Crazyhorsegirl3: Hehe, I probably did die, and now this is my reincarnation typing...thats a scary thought...that's pretty much right, your assumption. Just it's a little different. And ofcourse, the wolves explain it in a story! (in the next chapter)**

Now, on to the chapter!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He held onto one tendril of sanity he had left, his eyesight tinted red, and watched through slitted eyes as events unfolded around him. Sparks was staring at him, his earlier craziness gone. None of the other wolves payed attention, much to this new Ridge's glee. That feeling of power rose within him, much like how it felt like when had attacked Firestar. But now he reveled in it, wanted it to consume him. Or atleast, he thought he wanted it to.

Sparks tentavily tried to see if he could take another bite of the carcass, but was driven back by a snap from Ridge. His sane part of him saw Shadow raise her head, her expression looking like she realized something bad had happened.

"Ridge?" she asked, quietly. He only snarled in responce, his new self revelling in this new freedom.

"He's never had the lust come on him, has he?" she asked Sparks, who shook his head, slowly backing away, leading the crazed dog away from the feeding pack.

"Help me," Sparks growled to the perplexed half-wolf. Ridge just smiled, lunging at the white wolf.

Sparks, who seemed to expect this reaction, ducked and swirved to the right at the same time, surprising the dog with a quick speed that he hadn't thought possible of a creature that big.

"They don't call me Lightning just because thats my true name," Sparks laughed, not fazed by the crazed dog. Shadow just herded them on, concern showing on her face, not only for Ridge, but for the mental stability of her white friend.

"Come and catch me, cat!" he cried, jumping back and forth, leading him towards the canopy of trees nearby at the edge of the valley. Shadow rolled her eyes at Sparks ingenuality, but followed, making sure that Ridge didn't decide to head back towards the pack.

When they reached the trees, this new Ridge realized what the wolf had done, and tried to turn back to the pack, but came face to face with a pair of of eyes and gleaming white teeth. Shadow's snout was crinkled with the force of her snarling, and her body was tense with movement.

Sparks eyes widened with surprise at Shadow's face. _That's only a face a mate gives his or her partner. _

Shadow did like this dog, Sparks realized. She wouldn't be helping him this much during this lust if she didn't.

_Rust is going to have some compet ition, he thought happily._

This lust filled Ridge stood amused, watching Shadow with a transfixed expression. His eyes swept over her lean body, different than the other wolves due to her half wolf heritage. He liked it.

This lust in him wanted to fight something, to show her his moves. And what better way than fight her?

Sparks saw that thought rising in Ridge's thought. That's what most wolves thought during their first lust. Fight the wolf that you want to show that you can fight.

He launched himself right infront of Shadow, protecting her just as Ridge lept at her throat.

When a wolf first expiriences the lust, usually it's easy to talk them out of it. It had been harder with Shadow, with her half dog trait. With Ridge's full bred dog in him, this was going to be very difficult. When a wolf first expiriences the lust, their mind becomes twisted, filled with a lust of everything that he or she never would have thought about in the first place. The mind became twisted. And violent.

They met with their jaws snapping at each others throat. Sparks knew he had to not harm him. This wasn't the Ridge he knew. The Ridge he knew was a cranky, lovestruck, funny half dog with a secret past. Not this new Ridge.

Sparks snapped playfully at Ridge's heels, then turned and nipped at a sensitive part at the back of the neck. The dog howled with pain, and snapped back at the wolves muzzle, drawing blood. Sparks looked at the silver dog, shocked. Not even Shadow had bit anyone hard enough to puncture the skin.

Without a second thought he pinned the white wolf down, laughing. With his muzzle red from biting the meat from the carcass of the deer, Ridge looked absolutely terrifying.

Sparks closed his eyes, waiting.

Ridge opened his mouth wide, and struck Sparks neck...

But met Shadow jaws instead. The half-wolf fought back, defending her friend.

Ridge stopped, not wanting to fight her.

"Move Shadow," he snarled.

"No, Ridge. Back off," She said politely.

She started walking slowly and hesitantly towards Ridge, not wanting to throw him off guard.

Ridge snapped at the she-wolfdog, not wanting her closer, but not wanting her to go away.

She stepped one step closer. He snarled. One more step, a more ferocious growl. One more step, a even more ferocious growl. One last step. Ridge attacked.

She sidestepped and landed on his back, making his knees buckle underneath him. Landing with an oof, Shadow placed a paw over the dogs throat and whispered in the dogs ear.

"Ridge, wake up. Don't be like this. The lust is temporary. Killing a friend is forever. Wake up!" she whispered.

He said nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He saw himself, in a memory, with Firestar beneath him, bloodied and not breathing. Or, maybe he was barely breathing, He couldn't tell.

This was the same sensation as when he had attacked Firestar. Except last time he had felt guilt. Now all he felt was pleasure. Or did he? Firestar wouldn't be to happy about this. Especially since he had been the one attacking. Maybe he shouldn't attack, to repay Firestar. Or Squirrelflight. Or, what was that young cats name? Oh, yes. Sunpaw. And Sunpaw.

But this feeling was so right, so good. He didn't want to leave this.'

Bit he hadn't wanted to attack Firestar either, especially after all he had done, after all this pack had done. He will stop this sensation, for Firestar.

That's when he gave into darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Deathmoon entered the clearing where the once ferocious Ridge stood, but now was only a shaking, crouching form.

Shadow was standing protectively over the dog, and only moved when Deathmoon instructed her to.

"Ridge, stand up," he ordered. The dog shook his head, refusing,

"Cone on, you stupid furball, do as he says," Shadow growled, concerned.

"Firestar," Ridge whimpered.

"Who's Firestar?" Deathmoon asked, gently, but forcefully.

. "Thunderclan leader," he choked out.

Confusion didn't show on Deathmoon's face, but his eyes did. Turning to the rest of the pack, he instructed, "Leave us. I will talk to Ridge alone."

Umbra opened his mouth to retaliate, but Shadow beat him to it.

"I want to stay with him," she said hotly.

Rust narrowed his eyes in disgust, glaring at Ridge.

Umbra just snickered. "Deathmoon, this dog cant control himself, and is a danger to the pack. Look at what he did to his friend, Sparks."

Sparks opened his eyes and warily lifted his head, "It wasn't his fault." He managed.

"Save your breath Sparks, that throat wound is deep," Virgo said sharply. Sparks eyed the remedy wolf with guarded eyes, but nodded.

"Shadow, go with Sparks. Make sure he gets back safely," Deathmoon told her.

Shadow just stood there for a second, bewildered and angry. Then, without warning, she burst out, "You have 20 or so other capable pack members available and willing to take Sparks back to the home clearing! He doesn't need me, so I am staying right here!"

The entire pack held their breath, waiting for what was going to happen next. Gem and Kairu stood together, watching fearfully for what Deathmoon might do with Shadow, while Fang looked on with glee. River, was ducking her head beneath her paw, while Eerie just yawned with a slightly bored expression. Lika looked at her son, Sparks, worried for his wounds, and looked at Ridge angrily, blaming him. Snip and Tracker were making bets on what Deathmoon's reaction was going to be.

Anger flashed in Deathmoon's eyes, but his voice was calm. "I will leave this decision up to Ridge."

"Ha, I told you!" Tracker exclaimed in hushed voice, followed by disappointed murmurs.

Shadow huffed, but turned expectantly towards Ridge. The silver dog looked down at his paws awkwardly, and said in a hushed voice:I want to speak to Deathmoon alone."

Shadow just stood there, not saying anything, just examining him. After a few minutes, she nodded with a satisfying nod. Some of the onlooking wolves snickered.

The wolves stood and exited the clearing, one by one, Shadow being the last one to leave. When she finally left, Ridge looked up.

"Well, she'll hate me now, for refusing her?" he asked quietly, worriedly.

Deathmoon shook his head. "My granddaughter is a lot like her mother, my daughter, Light. If anything, she'll admire you for it."

Ridge looked confused. "So I should always refuse her. Then she'll like me even more?"

Deathmoon studied him with eyes as yellow as the sun, then laughed. "Not to much, young one. Just enough to show her that you aren't another one of those pushovery males."

Ridge smiled lopsidedly, then sat down on his haunches. Neither spoke for a while, and in the distance the sun was setting.

"If I tell you what you want to know, will you tell me what I want to know?" Ridge finally asked.

Deathmoon didn't answer immeadeatly. Instead he just closed his eyes and let the dying rays of the sun ruffle his coat. Thats what Ridge had always noticed about wolves. They acted like something only came once, even though most took it for granted, like the setting of the sun, the rain, the wind. _Who knows? _Ridge mused. _Maybe those things will be gone one day, and wolves will be the only ones who will notice._

"I will answer not what you want to know, but what you need to know," Deathmoon finally said. Ridge sighed. He knew why Deathmoon had been chosen leader. He knew how to wiggle out of things without actually doing the wiggle part.

Ridge took a deep breath. "Ok."

He tried saying it a few times, but he just couldn't manage the words.

"It's ok, we have all night," Deathmoon said.

Ridge knew that. Which is exactly why he blurted it out. He would rather change the elders bedding for a moon than stay outside all night. He guessed it was a wolf thing.

"I was raised by cats."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OK! I don't remeber who guessed the Umbra Wary, Wary of Umbra thing, but kudos to them! They are really good at guessing!

BlindSeer

P.S. Cascade and Algebra will be arriving in a few chapters! (For Bluepelts knowledge)


	24. Feeling Like He finally knows something!

Okey-Dokey. Here's to say, I haven't forgotten this story. I just haven't had time to put this up, with CYT being so hectic…

But no more excuses! On to the Chapter! (AND THANKS TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS. Your replies are at the bottom…

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this EVERY time?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Deathmoon's face never changed, no surprise or disgust flickered across his face, and instead of consoling Ridge, it only made him feel more nervous. It was almost like he already knew…

"I guess I was brought to Thunderclan when I was just a pup, but until one of my clan mates, Mousepaw, told me I was a dog, I had no idea. I was always slightly larger, and always hungry. Mum, I mean Sorreltail, never liked that. And that my teeth were so sharp."

Deathmoon chuckled, but didn't interrupt.

Feeling slightly more comfortable, Ridge started talking. The sun had set, but still he talked, not stopping, starting from as soon as he could remember. He even talked about feelings he himself hadn't realized he had felt until he looked back. Sometimes he rambled, but DM never told him to stop. It was almost as if the old leader knew that Ridge finally needed to tell someone.

When Ridge reached the part about Comet, he paused, unsure. So far he hadn't wanted to share about talking the dead dog. Here, in the wolf pack, they were sensitive about being able to talk to the dead. But he had started, therefore he was going to finish,

When he mentioned the dead dog, Deathmoon's eyes narrowed, but not in disgust, nor amazement. They simply narrowed with thoughts Ridge couldn't dream of guessing.

The moon was at it's apex when Ridge concluded his tale, and they lapsed into a silence. His heart was racing, wondering what Deathmoon was going to say, but wasn't expecting what he did.

"You could be a great leader, even better than Renegade."

Ridge perked his ears, but he didn't feel elated. "But I don't know anything about wolves! How to hunt, how to resist killing my friend, for Starclan's sake!"

The leader said nothing, but his eyes reflected his sadness. "I will tell you then. You belong somewhere, and until you find out where, it will be here."

"The feeling you experienced last hunt is what we call the lust. It is a feeling we get when we are about to hunt so thoughts and desires not pertaining to hunting interfere. If a wolf hunted without that feeling in him, they usually cannot kill the animal they need to eat. Its like a shield, enabling us to survive. We revel in it, unless it is our first time.

"When a wolf first experiences the lust, it is a moment of truth for the pack. The lust makes one the opposite, therefore we can see if the wolf is true. There is no lying in this world that you've ventured onto, Silverpaw. This is not the world you've been raised in."

"I know. But why did you tell me this?"

"I acknowledge and praise your understanding in this matter."

Ridge knew that Deathmoon was trying to distract him from his original question, but he still couldn't help feeling proud.

"Ridge, I am going to tell you something you must tell no one, not even Sparks."

Ridge didn't feel entirely comfortable about keeping something from Sparks, but he agreed, curious.

"The ways of the wolf have always been explained with stories of Shila. One of the reasons a leader is chosen is because Shila chooses them. But Shila never chooses them. It's the leasers who chose Shila."

Deathmoon sat down, Ridge following hastily.

"When a wolf accepts Shila. Shila accepts the wolf. But if we don't have her acceptance, then every wolf will know during the lust. That's why we have the lust. So we don't lie."

"So all the stories Sparks told me aren't real?" Ridge asked.

"They are real for those who believe in them." Deathmoon said. "

"Is that a lie?"

"Only if you think they are. Now, go to bed."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ridge awoke to the new dawn feeling as if he finally understood the world around him. He glanced over at Sparks, and a flash of guilt made him cringe, even though it proved he was trustworthy.

Rising, he looked around, noticing that Shadow was gone. Confused, he looked back on the night before, remembering that she hadn't been sleeping in her usual place last night either.

Standing quietly, he padded out to a grassy hill, curiosity getting the best of him.

The wind slightly ruffled his fur, making him fluff up his fur. The slight chill in the air didn't bother him, but what did was where Shadow was.

Knowing that she could be anywhere in the packs territory, he just sat there and thought. He wondered how the pack as now, and how they were faring. He didn't trust Hawkfrost anywhere near the four clans, and knew Brambleclaw might soon join him. Deathmoon had shared some valuable information with him, but he knew he didn't belong in the pack, he belonged with Firestar. And he was going to go back to him.

Turning, he started back towards the clearing, but thought better of it. If he was going to leave, it was going to be a clean break. No soppy good byes.

He made his way towards the border, knowing that once he was out of the territory it was only a week until Thunderclan land. It would be so easy, if only Shadow wasn't suddenly standing in front of him.

She stood silhouetted against the rising sun that was sending shadows across the knee high grass. He couldn't help looking at her warm yet far off looking eyes, and how she stood confidently yet slightly shy.

A lone cry of a predator bird slashed the silent air, and finally Shadow spoke. "I'm sorry. She must've been a good friend."

Confused, Ridge cocked his head. Realization dawned on him that she must've meant Comet, but how she knew he didn't know.

"I never knew her. She just visited me in my dreams." He explained.

"I know."

How she knew all this he didn't know, he hadn't told anyone besides Deathmoon. Was she physic? _All this fresh air is getting to you, Silverpaw. Of course she isn't physic! _ Females were so confusing!

"I heard you talking with my grandfather. I didn't really mean too," she started, then paused. "Well, yes I meant to find you, but not to over hear you. Well, maybe I did, but I really didn't expect myself to actually find you. And, well, I'm sorry." She finished lamely. Guiltily, she sat down and stared at her paws.

Cocking his head, Ridge inquired, "And how much did you hear?"

"Almost all of it, but I left when Deathmoon said he was going to tell you something important, because what he tells you he meant for your ears. Not mine."

"And you didn't consider that what I was telling Deathmoon might not be meant for your ears?" Ridge asked, albeit somewhat angrily.

"It wasn't live threatening or that important," Shadow growled. "It's just your background."

"Oh, and how do you think the entire pack is going to react when they realized this already lowly dog was raised by even lowlier cats!" he cried, outraged.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with it," Shadow pointed out, not fazed.

"Yea, but your not a wolf. It doesn't matter to you." Ridge muttered.

Shadow froze, her eyes turning to ice, her muscles clenching. "Oh, I see how it is. Only care about what others think about you, and not about what how those you care about think about you. You know what? I don't know what I ever saw in you. Ever."

Turning, she strode from the glade. Just as she disappeared from sight, she called back over her shoulder. "And if you are thinking about leaving, leave in two days. They won't send out a search party then." Then she disappeared from view.

Ridge just stood there shocked. She had liked him, and he had just blown it all away. Stupid, stupid Silverpaw!

Dropping on the ground, he stared at the spot where Shadow had disappeared, feeling sick and sorry.

And all around, just plain stupid.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inakura: No, I cannot tell who this is…grr, this ain't good. Unless your one of my friends from school…but I don't know! Tell me?

Crowfeather's Loyalty: I cant wait until you have…or have you an I haven't realized yet…uh oh, better go check.

The Sight as in Warriors the Sight or the sight about wolves? Both are good!

JaBoyYa: Yes Firestar lived, and yes he lost a life…As for going back to Thunderclan, you saw a forshadowing in this chapter…Shadow says it. Thanks for reviewing!

Mosspaw of Riverclan: I'll try to. The next chapter will be more interesting, for me…

Crazyhorsegirl: Maybe it is just my school district. Oh well, its over now. Atleast it wasn't tooo difficult. Then again, it took two weeks to take all of them…

Sapphirepaw -or Softkit-: And I have one thing to say… THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!

Blaze ocean dragon: I knew that looks around sheepishly hehe…I just forgot… yea, that's it. And btw, VERY GOOD! You are good at this, the only person to put that in a review!

Oceanwind: Mebe, or mebe not… now you know, and although this was probably a boring chapter, it was necessary…but what happens when the pack finds out???

Midnight226: you too!

WildTotodile: That's kind of it, although the wolves don't think of it that way. Its partially that, and partially just "the lust." Thanks.

Firewolf: Sounds like something my friends would say.

I LOVE YOUR LONG REVIEW! THAT MADE ME FEEL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE, LIKE I WANNA BARK! (I changed it a bit ; )

Yes, btw. I did get my name from Through wolfs eyes! I loved him! Somewhat sarcastic, had blue eyes, I loved him!

Also, I do have a book that I got from Christmas that's part of that quartet, but I haven't started it yet. Is it good?

Dragon, of course, will be making his premiere…soon, and after all these boring chapter get done. Yey! I wasn't the only raving lunatic with a test (not saying that you are a raving lunatic)

I KNOW, I KNOW. This was a somewhat boring chapter…but the clans will come out again, in maybe 2 or 3 chapters, and Ridge will be leaving. Oops, bad BlindSeer. Bad! You aren't supposed to give out spoilers!

Read on, my friends! Happy St. Patrick's Day!


	25. Not Breathing

So, I have a perfectly valuable excuse:

My cousin from Alaska was here!

And still is, but I'm going to update anyway!

However, I cannot do review replies. I know, I know. 'tis sad, but 'tis life.

Here's the chapter!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"And tonight there is the full moon, which is when all the packs that are in remotely nearby areas come and gather for a lust filled night beneath the stars!" Sparks rattled on. Ridge wasn't sure if the wolf had taken a breath in the past half and hour. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last without one, either.

"The best part of the night is when the wolve's fight over who they want as a mate, because then you can finally see who has the possibilities of starting a new pack, and so on," he paused, and taking a much needed breath. Finally, Ridge thought. He might last an hour on this one, and wont die of lack of oxygen.

"You think I should ask Virgo about anything? Um, about, uh," Sparks said, at lost for words. How unusual for him, Ridge thought.

"If you want to," Ridge replied, unsure of what advice to give. It wasn't as if he was the ladies man. In fact, he was the exact opposite. His chat with Shadow had proven that.

"I wonder, though. Rust was talking about maybe fighting for Shadow tonight. You have some competition," Sparks teased.

The dog shook his head. "No I don't, Shadow absolutably hates me now. I think she would be most willing to go to Rust."

"Yea, right. Just like I'd be willing to go to Dragon. She absolutably adores you!"

"Not anymore."

"Since when?"

"Yesterday morning. I said something that she took really badly," Ridge mumbled, not wanting to talk further on the subject.

"Oh. Well, tonight is the full moon, so then when you feel the lust, she wont hate you, because I know deep down that she doesn't hate you. Does that make sense?"

"No. I thought the lust makes you hate what you love?"

"No, that's the Lust. We are talking about the lust." Sparks said, like he was explaining it to a kit. Dumbfounded, Ridge said nothing.

"Nevermind, you'll just know what I'm talking about tonight. I can't wait!"

"I don't think I want to be anywhere near any place where this lust thing is going on. Remember last time?" Ridge said pointedly, looking at Spark's scabbed wounds.

"Oh well," Sparks said, shrugging. "That was nothing. Just wait until tonight, when you get into a fight with Rust! Then you'll feel pain, but it will all be worth it when you win, and Shadow is all yours!"

"I'm not going to fight Rust!" Ridge exclaimed, exhasperated. He loved Sparks like the brother he never had, but sometimes the wolf couldn't get a hint.

"Why, are you afraid?"

Both of the two quarreling animals turned to see Rust standing there, staring at both of them coldly. His large paws displayed sharp claws, and his mocking smile revealed pointed teeth.

"No, of course I'm not scared," Ridge said, but as the words came from his mouth, so did the feeling of dread. Dread that he knew what was going to happen next.

"Fine, then fight me!" The red wolf exclaimed eagerly, ready to fight.

"No, I'm not fighting you. I told you," Ridge growled, but they sounded lame to his own ears.

"Ok, then kitten. Run back to your little band of merry cats. Don't think you'll ever be at home here. Not while I'm around," he snarled, turning. As he disapeared from view, Ridge sank to the ground.

"That little scoundrel. I swear, we aren't related. Shila is torturing me, because I did something wrong in a past life." Sparks said, wide-eyed.

Ridge didn't reply. One thought raced through his head, and that thought only.

How did Rust know?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Full moon next chapter!

How do you think Rust knows???

BlindSeer


	26. FIGHT!

Well, I was at camp for a week, and am going back for another week...unfortunatly for me, (I had thought summer would give me MORE time) and you guys, that means not as frequent updates, but never fear! I will succeed through rain, snow, and sunshine!

**Review Responces:**

**Gwyn: I love that name. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Firewolf: Maybe, maybe not! (smiles mischeviously) you'll have to see in this chapter! Oh, and I'm fairly sure Dragon is mentioned in this chappie!**

**JaBoyYa: You'll have to see! I think it might be the next chapter, or the chapter after that. But SOON. I promise.**

**Dapplestream: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! Well, atleast I hope what I wrote is like a fight...hehe**

**crazyhorsegirl13: I think that there is, but I'll let you decide. Yes, the only differenve is that one is capitalized, but to the wolves they can easily tell. Ridge cant though, because he wasn't raised in the pack.**

**Midnight226: Well, wasn't exactly soon, but here ya go!**

**Cinderpelt's Heiress: Maybe...maybe not! (cackles) I love being the author!**

**Blaze Ocean Dragon: True point, my friend. True point. I guess its just one of those freaky things of nature! ;)**

**Strangefur: Yes, sadly, Rust has no life, so he follows Shadow around mercilessly.**

**Bluepelt: OR INAKURA. Personally, I'm still gonna call you bluepelt. You've been known as her here for FAR to long!**

So, here's the long awaited (I hope) chapter!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The moon was full, and there was naught a cloud in the sky, stars shinning with all their brilliance, winking at the world below. Ridge was standing next to Sparks, overlooking a valley below, where already he could see dark shapes of other wolf packs running amok.

"So, tell me one more time," Ridge whispered. "How does this work?"

Sparks rolled his eyes. "Not everything needs to be explained, Ridge. Something just have to happen without an explanation."

"Yea, but life would be a lot easier if you would,-" The dog started to say, but was shushed by Virgo. The bi-eye colored wolf had refused to look at him since their outbreak, and every attemp to apologize had been futile.

"Almost time," Sparks cried quietly. "Ridge, how does my fur look? Is it sticking up weirdly? A bit dirty? Does my smell offend?"

"You're fine," Ridge said exhasperated. Sparks, however, ignored him, instead glancing over towards Virgo's direction.

"Oh, Shila, help me!" Sparks whined. He wasn't the only one, all the other wolves were acting restless and agitated. Snarls broke out, and a couple tails were snapped at. At any moment a fight might break out.

Then Deathmoon gave one short, high pitched bark, and everyone was bolting in different directions. He lost sight of Sparks within seconds, and Virgo also. Dragon melted easily into the darkness, as did Umbra and Rust. Shadow seemed a bit hesitant, but did too run into the cover of trees. After a mere moment, Ridge was the only one.

Unnerved, he ran into the forest to, looking for anyone familiar. He caught Sparks scent, but lost it a second later. Wandering warily, he came across a rabbit, which filled up his starving belly only a bit. He tried not to remind himself that he hadn't eaten in 2 and a half weeks.

Wandering and scenting the air, he saw Dragon taking down a raccoon, but when Ridge approached, the wolf snarled. He backed away, not wanting to intrude on the wolf's dinner, and instead tried to find a source of water to ease his parched throat.

Repeatedly he ran into wolves he did not know, wolves that were not from the pack. They didn't seem remotly hostile, instead friendly and curious, (unless there was food, which seemed to make them irratable) and invited him to a run beneath the moon. He rejected them all, and none seemed to take it personally, to his relief.

Once he came across a beautiful red wolf, who teased and flirted with him for a good portion of the night, licking his muzzle and rolling on her belly. Flattered, but feeling guilty because of Shadow, he finally convinced the she-wolf to leave, and she did, her tail drooping and ears bent.

Remembering Shadow's words, _Wait until the full moon, that's the best time to escape_. He dodged any incoming wolves and made back towards home. He was almost there, knowing it because the scent of so many wolves had all but disapeared, and was about to leave the valley when a whine reached his ears.

He had heard that whine so many times that night, mating rituals and such, but this was familiar, and, curious, he doubled back a bit and went to check it out. He did not like what met his eyes.

Rust was there, circling a still Shadow. Her eyes were closed, and she had no apparent injury, though her breath was coming fast. Rust stalked towards her, accepting her silence as a yes. Rage swept through Ridge, and before he knew what was happening, he jumped right on top of the wolf.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I AM ACTUALLY LEAVING FOR CAMP RIGHT NOW!!! AGH!


	27. GoodBye

Hey guys. Remember me? BlindSeer? By any twist of luck over these past 3 months, do you remember me?

Well, here's that truth.

I almost decided to give up this fic. My life just isnt in the right time for a story right now. My entire family has been stressed out right now; my sister not talking to us, my mom fighting with her brother's wife, and most of all, my grandfather.

Remember, back in January, I asked for you guys to pray for him? Well, I sincerely from the bottom of my heart thank you for those. It did wonders for him the past few months. he was mostly happy.

He just passed away.

I know this isnt an excuse for 3 months of absense, but it was my primary reason for _almost_ abandoning this fic. But then I thought of you guys, and how you guys didnt stop believing in me, so I owe you this.

This chapter is dedicated to all you guys and my grandfather. I love you guys.

These feelings I'm feeling will be incorperated into the story.

And the story will continue on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He had to admit, it was pretty stupid of him. Rust was stronger (most likely) already, and the fact that he had not eaten in over a week and a half had something to do with it. All he had was the advantage of surprise, and a few cat tricks...

He put up a fight for about a minute, and then the fighting ceased, mostly because Rust had him pinned.

"This is what happens to little cats," he whispered into Ridge's ear. His throat was exposed, easy for Rust to bite. He closed his eyes. _Sorry Shadow._

And then the weight was gone, and in its place a horrible snarling noise from-, _from Shadow!_

She was fighting him back with more fury than the dog though possible. He layed there, in the middle of the clearing, watching them, when finally Rust gave up and ran.

She looked after him with a satisfied snort, and then turned to Ridge. Her eyes were blank, and she was shaking. But she hadn't turned him away...at least, not yet.

"Why did you fight him?" she asked quietly.

"Why did you? Last time I checked, I was at his mercy," Ridge said sarcastically, then caught himself. _Behave_! he thought.

Shadow opened her mouth, then snapped it shut again with an audible click. She didnt respond.

He felt his fur go hot, and he forced himself to say, "Goodbye."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why." She didnt ask it as a question. "Is it because you think that you are a unworthy wolf? Or that because you were raised by cats, you should leave?! When I heard you telling Deathmoon about your past, instead of being repulsed, I loved you even more!"

She paused, her eyes widening with realization of what she just said.

Ridge looked at his paws, his heart soaring, but then flinched as it came crashing down.

"Its not just that. I'm not good enough for you. You'll never be viewed with respect, your pups will be looked down on with scorn, and worst of all it would be my fault! I will not let that happen, Shadow. Go with Rust. He'll be good for you."

Shadow's eyes showed deep sadness, but she walked forward with a strong determination. "I don't care." Touching her nose to his, she wagged her tail.

Ridge just shook his head.

"I have to. I have to go."

And with that, he turned and ran.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I already wrote the next chapter, so it will be updated very soon.

Love, BlindSeer


	28. Home?

Well, here it is! Thanks to all who reviewed, I honestly didnt expect so many after 3 months. I love you guys!

Replies:

Bluepelt: I'm sorry, I know your name is Inakura, but I'm so used to Bluepelt, thats how its gonna stay... As for Shadow, true love always finds a way! But, oh my gosh, I feel so bad for what I'm going to do to Sparks, if I do do it. Its so mean, but it fits in perfectly with the plot. Muahaha, I love knowing more than someone about something, its usually the opposite at school, which sucks. But, about giving up...My friends say I'm a major push-over, but on somethings I'm rock solid. I guess not everyone is perfect, huh?

Strangefur: Well, most guys are pretty dumb when it comes to love, huh? (wait, REALLY sorry if your a guy, but I'm pretty sure you're a girl...unless you are a guy, then I'm going to feel really stupid...) I've never read Fable, is it good? Maybe I'll check it out if it is...who is it by?

GoTheDistance: This is Sam, right? I thought your computor was broken... thanks though.

Firewolf: Hey Firewolf, hows life? Havent talked to you in a while, hope life is good. And, by the way, I think this was from a long time ago, your email doesnt work on my email/computor, but do you have an AIM? If so, tell me cuz I have one too, and its instant messaging, which is pretty cool. But thanks for, well I dont know how to say it...family simpathy? That doesnt sound right, but you know what I mean, right? It means a lot. I mean, I don't really even know you, but I feel like I do, which is pretty cool.

DustFUR: Ya never know...I dont think I'm quite done with Shadow and Silver yet... ;)

Crazyhorsegirl3: I know how you're feeling. I remember reading about it in books, but they can never give you the actual feeling. But then again, it is different for everyone. I'm sad for you I hope your family is doing well. Anyway, as for Ridge...read the chapter!

JaBoyYa: Yea, well, how could I leave Ridge's/Silverpaw's (Ah, I dont know what to call him!) story unfinished. He was bugging me about writting for a while...

Thanks again to all y'all, for your time, prayers, and reviews. Hope you like the chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Has Hunter (cant remember her first name) made another book yet? Cuz I havent, because I'm not the owner of Warriors...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He was running. Again. Why was he running? Oh yea, because he was too scared to face his own problems.

Why can't I live my life with the pack?

Why can't I got back to the clan?

Why cant I have Shadow?

Why can't I have been born a mouse? A lot of things were easier for mice.

Why am I asking such stupid questions?

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and just kept on running.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Squirrelflight paced Leafpool's den, deep in thought.

She wouldn't tell Brambleclaw. He wasn't going to be their father. HE wouldn't have anything to do with them.

But then again, he would be such a good father, she thought as she turned to walk to the other side of the den.

_Oh yeah. A great father, if he wasn't pretending I didn't exist. A little drawback. _

Squirrelflight sighed and walked towards the freshkill pile, which, she noted, was running low. She should suggest to Graystripe about a hunting patrol.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok, now it had been 3 days of running. Wow, he sure was tired. He had to be almost there. Thunderclan cant be that far away…

The breeze brought the scent of rabbit, and he paused to catch lunch. After filling his stomach, he continued on, reaching moorland. He was almost there. He could feel it.

Did they want him back? After what he did to Firestar?_ It was an accident _he reminded himself. _Yea, but they don't know that…_ his snide side commented.

_Shut up. _

_Make me. _

_Great, now I'm talking to myself. _

He shook his head. The sooner he got to civilization, the better…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay, so Graystripe didn't want a hunting patrol. He wanted a regular patrol. Fine. Like she cared. The whole clan could starve for all she cared.

Why was she feeling so snappy?

_Oh yea. The whole pregnancy-thing. It's Brambleclaws fault. I blame him. He did this to me. _

Of course. It was all his fault. She felt justified in blaming him.

The patrol, which consisted of her, Rainwhisker, Cloudtail, Sootpaw, and Whitebadger, set off towards the moorlands, which, Firestar speculated, they might need to watch, especially with Shadowclan and Riverclan waiting.

Squirrelflight snorted, not exactly knowing why.

_I blame Brambleclaw. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ridge was almost near the border, he could feel it. Now he was starting to worry. Should he go, or should he wait? Should he not even go? Going back to the pack sounded good…

No, he must return. Thunderclan was his home.

He took a deep breath and stepped into Thunderclan territory.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There was nothing suspicious on the border so far, and they were almost about to turn back when a foul, unknown scent reached her nose. She stopped, as did all the others, and crinkled her nose in disgust. It was almost worse than Shadowclan.

Rainwhisker signaled with his tail for them to hide and see what the creature was, and Squirrelflights pelt bristled. Something here was not right…

As the creature stepped into view, she yowled in shock and happiness.

It was Silverpaw!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He could feel them, hiding, but he didn't drop into a crouching position himself, so they wouldn't attack right away.

At least, that was what he was hoping.

Then he heard her. Squirrelflight! His mentor! He couldn't believe his luck. Of all the patrols, it was one with her in it.

Then his heart clenched. Would she accept him back?

She landed on top of him with her claws sheathed, and he nearly howled with joy.

He responded with a play swipe, using his paw like how Shadow taught him to do.

He accidentally threw her into a tree.

"Oops," he apologized.

"Oops is right, you stupid furball. Since when did you get so big? You were only gone for, well, about 3 weeks!" She said. He grinned. Her voice sounded weird, and his tongue had a bit of trouble forming the words, but other than that it came naturally.

But he then noticed that no one else had come up to greet him. His tail drooped, and he whined. Suddenly. Sootpaw launched himself onto Silverpaw's back playfully, and he knew that everything, somehow, would be alright.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The clan listened to his tale quietly. When he had first jumped over the barrier, all the cats had gotten ready to attack until they realized that he was Silverpaw, and then many started yowling and exclaiming their greetings. They were wary, of course. He was almost full grown now, his teeth were very sharp, and he smelled funny. But as he explained his story, it all didn't seem to mean anything. No matter what anyone said, they all had missed Silverpaw, and were glad to have him back. Even Firestar was smiling and asking him about his journey.

As Silverpaw looked around, he couldn't believe he had ever left. It was as IF he had never left. But if only he didn't have memories of Shadow and Sparks and Deathmoon and Sy and Virgo and everyone else to haunt him. Why couldn't life just be perfect?

I mean, he didn't tell them about Rust's evilness, and Shadow's love. But other than that, they knew pretty much everything. He got it off his chest.

So why didnt he feel complete?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A bit longer than last times. And better. Last chapter stunk, probably cuz it was the first one in 3 months...my own fault!

Thanks again,

BlindSeer


	29. Fire!

**Hey you guys, theres a fire by my house, my friend has been forced to evacuate, and I might have to too, so dont expect an update for a while. Some complacations may arise. Sorry guys, I do have a chapter almost done, but under these circumstances it might not be up for a while. BUT I'M NOT NEGLECTING IT! **

**I promise!**

**BlindSeer**

**Pray!**


	30. Back home?

Ok, here's the next chapter!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Silverpaw had been back for a week now. Wait, not Silverpaw. Silverfang. He got his warrior name.

OOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOO

"Please, all cats gather for a meeting!" Firestar yowled. Thunderclan slowly gathered beneath highledge, all looking up in anticipation. Silverpaw followed Sunshine, his sister, to the ledge, his tail wagging slightly. He was happy he was back, he really was. He just didnt feel it. Yet. He will, though. He had too. This was his home. Of course he was happy...

"We want to honour a clan member who has just returned to us, healthy and loyal. Now he has proven that he has what it takes to be a Thunderclan warrior. Silverpaw, step forward."

He did, recalling as he did so the many times that he had dreamth about this moment. Now it didnt seem _nearly_ as important.Wait, what was he thinking. Of course this as important.

"Silverpaw, Squirrelflight thinks you are ready to become a warrior. I ask Starclan to look down on you now as Silverfang, a full warrior of Thunderclan," Firestar announced, his coat gleaming brightly and his eyes guarded.

The clan started to chant his name, but not smoothly, more with some gaping silences, until the entire clan was chanting in unison. He was playing the part well, puffing out his chest as if he was proud. But how foolish the act seemed now, after living with the wolves. And with Shadow.

No, wait. He musn't think about Shadow.

Shadow was gone, as was Sparks. Sparks! How could he ever treat him so horribly!? How could he make him feel so bad?

No, wait. He musn't think about Sparks either.

Or Deathmoon, or Dragon, or Virgo, or Luna, or Sage, or Renegade, or Shadow.

Oh, Shadow.

No, musn't think of Shadow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thats how his warrior ceremony went. Infact, thats how most of his week went, with nothing in his mind exept the friends he left behind.

But mostly Shadow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Bluestar, he is unhappy. A blind pup could see that!" Comet growled, her hackles rising and he lips drawing back. "Should I speak to him about his journey?"

Bluestar didn't answer, instead pausing and twitching her tail.

"Answer me cat!" Comet snarled.

"If you think it necesary. But keep in mind he belongs here, he must fulfil the prophecy."

"Prophecy smophecy. Silverfang should be able to choose his own destiny."

"He will. He'll just choose the one we picked out for him," Bluestar said firmly.

Comet blinked, confused. "You lost me..."

"Thats fine, I really didnt expect a dog to keep up."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brambleclaw awoke, stretching and arching his back. Yawning, he survied the warrior den, seeing all the cats flanks rise and fall with steady breathing. Then his gaze shifted to the entrance, where the large bulk of Silverfang lay, slightly snoring.

Brambleclaw rolled his eyes, then stopped himself. That was a childish thing to do,and his father didnt want childish. He wanted a leader.

Brambleclaw sighed, then mentally punched himself as Squirrelflight stirred. She shook herself awake, blinking, and looked over at him almost guiltily. Her eyes hid some secret she wanted to share, but wasnt giving it up without a fight.

He shrugged her off, knowing it would be easier that way, and watched out of the corner of his eye as her expression darkened with sadness and she lay back down to sleep.

He sighed once more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Silverpaw awoke, yawning. He had been back two weeks now, and he no longer jumped when he realized Sparks back wasnt against his, and his flank wasnt by Shadow. No longer did he await the lust, since there was not enough blood that he recieved to sustain it. No longer did he look forward to days with Sparks, playing around with Dragon, and bothering Shadow. No, he was over that.

Atleast, thats what he told himself.

Now he had patrol. Patrol was soo easy for him now, all he did was run around racing against Sootclaw, who he could now easily beat in a race. His long legs were stronger, and therefore faster, than his brother.

He didnt even pay attention on patrols, he was convinced that nothing would attack them when he was there. Not to be conceited, but just factual. Any cat who did not know him would not want to fight him.

Thats why he was so shocked wen Sootclaw stopped and tasted the air, spitting. He called over to Brambleclaw, "Come here, smell this."

The thick brown tabby jogged up, his tail twitching. Tasting the air, he snarled, turning. "This smells like how you did when you returned, dog. Identify it."

Silverfang's heart skipped a beat. Wolves, here? He stepped forward eagerly, yelping when the scent reached him.

He would know who that was _anywhere._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok, so the fire didnt reach us, thank God. My friend, who had to evacuate, went back home like a week ago, and their house is fine. My grandmas condo, though, was burned down, there was nothing but ashes left. I feel so sad for her, but atleast she actually owns a house that she lives in too.

I know I should've updated sooner, but ALL the craploads of homework that was due the week of the fires they made due the entire following week, PLUS the regular homework. Yea, I know. It sucks. Stupid Fire.

Ok, the next chapter is going to be fun to write!!!

BlindSeer

P.S. Soooo many people donated crayons! Like, I bet the Qualcomm stadium (the evacuee place me and my friends volunteered at) could sell the left over boxes of crayons and get as much money as a charger game...no joke. So, some advice, dont donate crayons!!!! ;)


End file.
